Für immer ihr Geheimnis - Teil 3: Im Angesicht des Krieges
by Toronris
Summary: Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger teilen ein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis, das ihnen zum Verhängnis werden könnte. Denn während sich das sechste Schuljahr dem Ende nähert, nimmt der Kampf gegen Voldemort an Fahrt auf - und noch immer stehen sie auf unterschiedlichen Seiten. Verhängnis schwebt über ihnen wie ein Damokles-Schwert ... / Teil 3 meiner "Für immer ihr Geheimnis"-Serie, DM/HG
1. Wieder vereint

_Dies ist nun also der dritte und letzte Teil von "Für immer ihr Geheimnis". Ich empfehle jedem, "Wie Alles Begann" und "Der Unbrechbare Schwur" zu lesen, ehe er hier startet! Ab sofort wird es jeden Samstag ein neues Kapitel hier geben. Noch weiß ich nicht, wie lang dieser dritte und letzte Teil wird, aber ich vermute, es werden wieder 20 bis 30 Kapitel. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß auf dieser gemeinsamen Reise!_

* * *

Ungeduldig ging Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab. Sie hatte heute nach dem Frühstück die Ankündigung am Schwarzen Brett entdeckt, dass mit Beginn des neuen Halbjahres nun endlich ihre Unterrichtsstunden im Apparieren anfangen würden, und sie brannte darauf, Harry und Ron davon zu erzählen. Der Hogwarts-Express müsste gerade im Bahnhof eingefahren sein, so dass es nur noch wenige Minuten dauern dürfte, ehe sie ihre beiden besten Freunde wiedersehen würde. Wie viel beide zu erzählen haben würden - und wie viel sie zu verschweigen hatte.

Hermine war sich nur zu bewusst, dass ihr Beziehung zu Draco prekärer war denn je. Nicht nur war er tatsächlich ein Todesser, nein, er war auch noch aktiv mit einem Auftrag betraut. Sie wusste, eigentlich sollte sie das nicht geheim halten, weder vor Harry und erst recht nicht vor Dumbledore. Und doch. Je besser sie Draco kennenlernte, je mehr sie über ihn nachdachte, umso sicherer war sie sich, dass er nicht loyal zu Voldemort stand und seinen jetzigen Auftrag nicht ausführen würde. Es wäre einfach falsch, einen so jungen Menschen für eine nicht begangene Tat zu verurteilen.

Das Portrait schwang auf und ein Schwall Schüler, darunter auch Harry und Ron, schwappte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Grinsend wühlte Hermine sich durch die anderen Gryffindors, um ihre Freunde zu begrüßen.

„Hey, ihr zwei", rief sie über den Lärm hinweg und schlang ihre Arme um Harry, „Wie war eure Ferien?"

„Bombastisch", erwiderte Ron, der ebenfalls von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste, „Ehrlich, Hermine, ich verstehe gar nicht, wie du in der Schule bleiben konntest."

Sie kicherte und konnte sich eine zweideutige Bemerkung nicht verkneifen: „So hatte ich viel Zeit ungestört in der Bibliothek."

Kopfschüttelnd klopfte Harry ihr auf die Schulter, während er seine Sachen packte: „Wir bringen erstmal unsere Koffer hoch!"

Ungeduldig hielt Hermine ihn auf: „Ihr wisst noch gar nicht das Beste!"

Der Trubel um sie herum legte sich langsam, während die übrigen Schüler ihr Gepäck den Turm hochschleppten. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen zuckten beide Jungs mit den Schultern, legten ihr Gepäck neben dem Kamin ab und ließen sich neben Hermine in die Sessel fallen.

„Die Treppe ist gerade eh verstopft, da können wir genauso gut hierbleiben. Also? Was gibt es so Aufregendes?", fragte Harry nach.

Rasch erzählte Hermine von dem Aushang am Schwarzen Brett und wie erwartet waren Harry und Ron sofort Feuer und Flamme. Doch wie es typisch für ihn war, zeichnete sich direkt Unsicherheit auf Rons Gesicht ab: „Wäre gut, wenn ich die Prüfung gleich beim ersten Mal bestehe. Wie Fred und George."

„Aber Charlie ist durchgefallen, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Harry in einem Versuch, seinen besten Freund aufzumuntern. Doch Ron ließ sich nicht beeindrucken: „Ja, aber Charlie ist größer als ich. Deshalb haben Fred und George sich auch nicht ständig darüber ausgelassen. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich über mich lustig machen."

„Wir können die Prüfung doch eh erst ablegen, wenn wir siebzehn sind", warf Hermine ein, doch auch das interessierte Ron wenig: „Das wird ich ja schon im März!"

Ungeduldig schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Hier im Schloss darfst du eh nicht apparieren. Das geht nicht."

„Darum geht's doch nicht, oder?", entgegnete Ron, der nun ebenfalls genervt klang: „Jeder weiß dann, dass ich apparieren könnte, wenn ich wollte!"

Hermine seufzte. Es war so offensichtlich, dass Ron seinen Brüdern in nichts nachstehen wollte und immer Angst hatte, in ihrem Schatten zu stehen oder schlechter zu sein. Sie wünschte, sie könnte ihm diese Unsicherheit nehmen, er war gut so, wie er war.

„Was anderes", wechselte Harry das Thema, der offenbar ebenso wie Hermine keine Lust hatte, sich weiter mit Rons Unsicherheiten zu beschäftigen: „Scrimgeour war im Fuchsbau, um mit mir zu reden."

Überrascht setzte Hermine sich in ihrem Sessel auf. Das waren in der Tat interessante Neuigkeiten.

„Er wollte, dass ich ab und an im Ministerium vorbeischaue. Um zu zeigen, dass ich die Arbeit des Ministeriums unterstütze. Weil ich ja der Auserwählte bin und die Leute an mich glauben und ich ihnen Hoffnung gebe."

Der Tonfall, in dem Harry davon erzählte, verriet Hermine schon, wie das Gespräch ausgegangen war, aber sie fragte dennoch nach: „Was hast du geantwortet?"

„Dass mir manche Entscheidungen des Ministeriums nicht gefallen. Und dass sie Dumbledore auch nicht gefallen. Da war's dann mit Scrimgeours Freundlichkeit plötzlich vorbei. Er hat ziemlich direkt nachgefragt, ob ich weiß, wo Dumbledore hingeht, wenn er nicht in Hogwarts ist. Ich glaube, er will ihn loswerden. Ihm gefällt nicht, wie viel Einfluss Dumbledore hat."

Harrys Hände zitterten und er klang sehr verbittert. Hermine konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Es war einfach unbegreiflich, dass das Ministerium sich so sehr für Dumbledore interessierte, obwohl offensichtlich irgendwo da draußen Voldemort herumlief und Menschen entführte und tötete. Dass nicht alle Köpfe auf die Bekämpfung Voldemorts angesetzt waren, war einfach nur fahrlässig. Sie lächelte schwach: „Tja, vom Ministerium können wir wohl keine Unterstützung erwarten. Wir müssen einfach sehen, dass wir alle so gut wie möglich vorbereitet sind, wenn es zum offenen Krieg kommt. Und du musst so viel wie möglich von Dumbledore lernen."

Er nickte zustimmen, ehe er mit einer Kopfbewegung Ron bedeutete, dass sie jetzt endlich hoch in ihren Schlafsaal gehen sollten, um auszupacken. Hermine blieb alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und dachte über das Gehörte nach. Wenn Voldemort wüsste, dass sich Harrys Seite selbst zerfleischte, würde er sich vermutlich totlachen.

oOoOoOo

Harry war wieder einmal zu einer seiner gemeinsamen Stunden mit Dumbledore gegangen, Ron war unauffindbar – wie auch Lavender, weswegen Hermine gar nicht genauer darüber nachdenken wollte – und sie saß hier im Raum der Wünsche, darauf wartend, dass Draco vorbeikam. Sie hatte ihm eine Eule geschickte, doch ob er wirklich reagieren würde, wusste sie nicht. Sie hatten sich nicht erneut treffen können, seit sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, doch die Blicke, die sie hin und wieder im Unterricht von ihm auffing, zeigten ihr, dass seine Einstellung zu ihr sich nicht geändert hatte.

Die Tür schwang auf und ein sehr übernächtigt aussehender Draco trat ein. Ohne eine Begrüßung auszusprechen, sprang Hermine auf und schlang ihre Arme um ihn: „Du siehst scheußlich aus", murmelte sie ihm zu, während sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust rieb.

„Genau das wollte ich hören", entgegnete er trocken, doch er erwiderte ihre Umarmung mit gleicher Leidenschaft. Für einen langen Moment verharrten beide in dieser Position, genossen einfach nur das Gefühl des anderen Körpers, der sich so beruhigend und angenehm an sie presste. Es war schließlich Hermine, die sich als erste löste.

„Und, machst du den Apparierkurs mit?"

Draco schnaubte nur: „Natürlich, was denkst du von mir?"

„Wann wirst du siebzehn?"

„Erst im Juni, und du?"

Ein Grinsen erschien auf Hermines Gesicht: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so viel älter bin als du. Ich hatte im September Geburtstag und bin schon siebzehn."

Düster blickte Draco sie an: „Du bist älter als ich? Ich treffe mich mit einer alten Frau?"

Gespielt beleidigt zog Hermine eine Schnute: „Du solltest dankbar sein, dass eine erfahrene, intelligente, schöne, selbstbewusste Frau wie ich sich überhaupt auf dich einlässt!"

Ein Lachen ertönte, doch zu Hermines Überraschung widersprach Draco ihr nicht: „Du hast absolut Recht und ich bin wirklich dankbar, dass du mich nicht einfach aufgegeben hast."

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen beiden aus. Unschlüssig, was sie als nächstes sagen sollte, rieb Hermine ihre Handflächen am Rock ab. Draco schien ebenso befangen, denn er schaute überall hin, nur nicht zu ihr. Unglücklich fragte Hermine sich, ob jetzt, da sie das erste Mal Sex gehabt hatten, alles vorbei war zwischen ihnen. War es am Ende doch nur die knisternde Spannung gewesen, die sie wieder und wieder zusammengeführt hatte?

„Granger, ich …"

„Denkst du …"

„Oh."

Betreten schauten sich beide an. Dracos Blick sagte ihr alles, was sie wissen musste: Er fühlte sich genauso unwohl wie sie.

„Denkst du, wir haben eine Zukunft?"

Da, sie hatte es gesagt. Sie war kein Freund von zweideutigen Signalen und nach ihrer Erfahrung mit Ron hatte sie gelernt, dass sie offen sein musste, wenn sie vorankommen wollte.

„Du meinst … wir wie in … du und ich?", kam es zögerlich von Draco. Sie nickte nur, die Stirn gerunzelt, die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken ineinander gekrallt. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen fuhr Draco sich durch sein Haar; „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich … scheiße, Granger, musst du das fragen?"

Verletzt trat sie einen Schritt zurück, doch Draco hab ihr keine Zeit zu einer Erwiderung. Er überbrückte den Abstand, den sie zwischen sich gebrachte hatte, und schloss sie in seine Arme: „Ich will, dass wir eine Zukunft haben", sagte er leise, das Gesicht in ihrer Lockenmähne vergraben: „Aber ich weiß einfach nicht … Es gibt zu viele Dinge, die ich nicht kontrollieren kann."

Sie wusste genau, worauf er anspielte. Verzweifelt erwiderte sie die Umarmung, klammerte sich an ihn, als wäre er ein Ertrinkender, den sie retten musste: „Ich weiß, Draco, ich weiß. Es ist nur … ich glaube, ich habe einfach Angst davor, dass ich dich so gerne habe. Und du mich vielleicht nicht."

Ein unterdrücktes Schnauben ertönte, während Draco sich von ihr löste, ohne jedoch seine Hände von ihr zu nehmen. Mit funkelnden Augen blickte er sie an: „Du hast keine Vorstellung, wie es in mir aussieht. Gern haben beschreibt nicht einmal ansatzweise das, was ich in deiner Gegenwart spüre."

Hermines Atem stockte. Hatte Draco das wirklich gerade gesagt? Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass dieser sture, eingebildete, abweisende Junge vor ihr so offen über seine Gefühle reden konnte. Aus großen Augen starrte sie ihn an.

„Schau nicht so", schnappte Draco, den mittlerweile ein leichter Rosaschimmer zierte: „Was soll ich denn sonst tun? Das Ganze hier hat doch überhaupt keinen Sinn, wenn wir nicht … ehrlich zueinander sind. Es ist beinahe wie Folter, dich im Arm zu halten, ohne … mehr machen zu können."

Nun war es an Hermine, rot anzulaufen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, so offen von einem Jungen begehrt zu werden. Merkwürdig, erregend, aufregend – und irgendwie ein wenig angsteinflößend. Das Funkeln in Dracos Augen und die Art, wie seine Hände sich wie ein Schraubstock um ihre Oberarme klammerten, zeigten deutlich, wie ehrlich seine Worte waren. Nervös leckte sie sich über die Lippen.

„Du willst mich foltern, was?", kam es gepresst von Draco. Schuldig bemerkte Hermine, dass sein Blick angestrengt auf ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen gefallen war. Er hatte ihr schon einmal vorgeworfen, dass sie ihn mit ihren unbewussten kleinen Bewegungen unendlich reizte, und das schien sich nicht geändert zu haben. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Ihre Augen wanderten zu der steinernen, rauen Wand hinüber.

„Ich wollte schon immer mal …", setzte sie an, doch sie musste sich unterbrechen und den großen Klumpen, der sich vor Nervosität in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, schlucken, ehe sie fortfahren konnte, „… schon immer mal wissen, wie es ist … zwischen einer harten Steinwand und … einer trainierten Männerbrust …"

Sie konnte einfach nicht. Sie konnte nicht aussprechen, was sie in ihrer Fantasie schon alles mit ihm angestellt hatte. Hochrot und mit glühendem Gesicht schaute sie zu Boden.

„Wenn du so etwas sagst, gibt es keine Garantie", hörte sie plötzlich Draco flüstern, direkt neben ihrem Ohr, sein Atem auf ihrem Hals, seine Körperwärme deutlich spürbar. Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung wirbelte er sie herum und zwang sie rückwärts, bis sie an die Steinwand stieß, die sie gerade noch voller Begierde angeblickt hatte.

„Weißt du, die Vorstellung, dich hier hilflos gefangen zu haben, die Arme am besten bewegungsunfähig", schnurrte Draco, während er bei seinen Worten den Zauberstab zückte und ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf magisch an die Wand fesselte: „Diese Vorstellung gefällt mir sehr gut. Was willst du tun, ohne deinen Stab, mh?"

Er begann, heiße Küsse auf ihren Wangen, ihrem Hals und ihrem Dekolletee zu verteilen, während er fortfuhr: „Du bist so klein, so zierlich. So schwach. Ohne deinen Zauberstab kannst du gar nichts. Du bist mir gerade völlig ausgeliefert, Granger. Ich könnte jetzt mir dir anstellen, was ich will."

Ohne ihr Zutun entrang sich ein Stöhnen ihrer Kehle. Sie hätte Angst verspüren sollen, doch stattdessen zerfloss sie in Erregung. Sie war sich sicher, er würde ihr nicht wirklich etwas tun, doch die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht wehren konnte, erregte sie unendlich. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, während sie beobachtete, wie er einen Knopf ihrer Bluse nach dem anderen öffnete. Mit geschickten Fingern, aber absichtlich langsam, ließ er die kleinen Knöpfe durch die engen Öffnungen gleiten, ohne dabei seinen Blick von ihren Augen abzuwenden. Ein überlegenes Grinsen trat auf seine Lippen, für das sie ihn am liebsten geschlagen hätte – nur dass ihre Arme gefesselt waren.

„Mach mich los, Malfoy", zischte sie, doch sie wusste, sie meinte es nicht wirklich so.

Mit offensichtlich gespielter Überraschung hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und hob eine Augenbraue: „Oh? Missfällt dir, was ich tue? Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, und ich glaube dein Körper …"

Er unterbrach sich, um eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten zu lassen. Triumphierend beendete er den Satz: „Dein Körper sagt eindeutig, dass es ihm gefällt."

Ein weiteres Stöhnen entfuhr ihr. So verzweifelt Draco manchmal auch wirkte, so selbstsicher war er, wenn es um Sex ging. Und zu nichts anderem würde das alles hier führen, dessen war sich Hermine sicher.

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung riss Draco ihre Bluse auf, so dass die letzten verbleibenden Knöpfe in hohem Bogen davon sprangen. Protestierend öffnete Hermine den Mund, doch statt Worten kam nur ein tiefes, lautes Stöhnen heraus, als seine beiden Hände sich plötzlich fest um ihre Brüste schlossen. Frustriert riss sie an ihren unsichtbaren Fesseln – sie wollte ihn auch berühren.

Draco schnaubte nur: „Oh nein, Prinzessin. Du wolltest die Steinwand, also kriegst du sie – mit allem, was dazu gehört. Heute bist du mir ausgeliefert."

Und dann küsste er sie. So hart seine Hände auch ihre Brüste massierten, so sanft und leidenschaftlich war sein Kuss. Langsam fuhren seine Lippen über ihre, warteten darauf, dass sie seinen Kuss erwiderte, ehe er vorsichtig an ihrer Unterlippe knabberte, um sie dazu zu bewegen, ihren Mund zu öffnen. Kaum kam sie dieser sanften Forderung nach, wurde er noch leidenschaftlicher. Unerbittlich ließ er seine Zunge über ihre tanzen, seine Hände wanderten weiter nach unten und umschlossen ihren Hintern, um sie fest an seine Hüften pressen zu können.

Gerade, als Hermine meinte, sie müsste ersticken, ließ er von ihr ab. Sein Atem ging hektisch und sie hörte, wie er sich bemühen musste, verständliche Worte herauszubringen, als er schließlich heiser flüsterte: „Wenn ich hier aufhören soll, sag es. Ansonsten … gehen wir den Weg bis zu Ende. Sag mir einfach …"

„Ich will es auch", unterbrach sie ihn schnell, ehe ihr ein neues Stöhnen entfuhr. Er durfte nicht aufhören, durfte sich nicht unterbrechen, sonst hatte sie Zeit nachzudenken – und wenn sie bei klarem Verstand wäre, würde sie gewiss davon laufen wollen.

Doch Draco ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Mit einem arroganten Grinsen, das ob seines eigenen Zustandes wirklich beeindruckend war, riss er an ihrem Höschen. Die kühle Luft traf auf ihre feuchte Haut und ließ sie erregt erschaudern. Mit neu aufflammender Leidenschaft küsste er sie erneut, und nur am Rande ihres Bewusstseins hörte Hermine den unendlich erotischen Klang von Metall auf Leder, ein Klang, der ihr deutlich sagte, dass er gerade seinen Gürtel und seine Hose öffnete. Eine neue Welle der Erregung überkam sie und sie beschloss, all ihre Unsicherheiten und Fragen, die sie sich über ihre gemeinsame Zukunft stellen sollte, für den Augenblick beiseite zu schieben.

Die kalte, harte Wand hinter ihr und der heiße, ebenso harte Körper vor ihr waren alles, was jetzt zählte.


	2. Auf der Suche nach Horkruxen

Aufgeregt fuhr Hermine sich durch ihre Locken. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore Harry einen Auftrag geben würde, der so dermaßen hoffnungslos war. Wie sollte er es jemals schaffen, aus Slughorn etwas herauszubekommen, das dieser so sehr verheimlichen wollte, dass er sogar sein eigenes Gedächtnis manipuliert hatte?

„Horkruxe … Horkruxe … Ich habe noch nicht einmal von denen gehört …", murmelte sie genervt vor sich hin, während sie an Harrys Seite zum Zaubertränkeunterricht ging.

„Ehrlich nicht?"

Sie konnte die Enttäuschung deutlich aus Harrys Stimme heraushören, und das machte sie nur noch wütender. Es wurmte sie, dass sie tatsächlich etwas nicht wusste, aber noch mehr störte sie, dass Harrys sie offenbar nur dann wirklich ernst nahm, wenn sie alles wusste. Entsprechend kühl erwiderte sie: „Das muss richtig fortgeschrittene schwarze Magie sein, warum hätte Voldemort sonst etwas darüber erfahren wollen? Ich schätze, es wird schwierig sein, die Information zu bekommen, Harry, du musst dir sehr gut überlegen, wie du Slughorn darauf ansprichst, denk dir eine Strategie aus …"

Mit einem merkwürdigen Blick schaute Harry sie von der Seite an: „Ron meinte, dass ich einfach heute nach der Stunde noch dableiben …"

Genervt blieb Hermine stehen. Dass Harry Rons Rat bevorzugte, war mal wieder typisch. Sie war ja nur ein Mädchen, was wusste sie schon davon? Und überhaupt, seit Ron eine Freundin hatte, strahlte er aus, dass er die Weisheit mit dem Löffel gefressen hatte. Als ob er alle Geheimnisse der Welt geknackt hatte, nur weil er Lavender Brown beeindrucken konnte. Wütend zischte sie: „Oh, schön, wenn Won-Won das meint, dann machst du es am besten. Wann hat Won-Won schließlich mit seinem Urteil falsch gelegen?"

„Hermine, kannst du nicht …"

Doch sie hatte keine Lust, weiter über Ron oder Harrys Blindheit zu reden. Zornig schnappte sie: „Nein!", und ließ Harry einfach stehen, um ohne ihn zur Zaubertränkestunde zu gehen.

Im Klassenraum angekommen, nahm Hermine den Kessel von ihrem typischen Platz und schob ihn ganz an den Rand des Tisches, den sie sonst mit Harry und Ron teilte, so dass sie deutlich näher an der Slytherin-Seite des Raumes war. Draco, der ihre Aktion sofort bemerkt hatte, warf ihr in einem unauffälligen Moment einen fragenden Blick zu, doch sie rollte nur genervt mit den Augen.

Gespannt folgte sie den Ausführungen Slughorns über Gegengifte und rutschte begeistert in ihrem Sitz herum, als ihr klar wurde, was genau die heutige Aufgabe bedeutete. Er hatte seinen letzten Satz kaum beendet, da sprang sie auf, um sich von ihm das Gift abzuholen, das sie analysieren sollte.

In dem allgemeinen Gewusel, das dabei entstand, geriet sie plötzlich neben Draco, der ebenfalls als einer der ersten aufgestanden war. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes, doch zu ihrem maßlosen Entsetzen spürte sie plötzlich seine Hand auf ihrem Hintern. Sie wagte es nicht, ihn böse anzufunkeln, stattdessen lief sie knallrot an und schob sich so rasch wie möglich von ihm fort. Was dachte er sich nur dabei? Wenn irgendjemand es zufällig doch gesehen hatte, würde es eine Menge Gerede geben – und das war für ihn noch viel schlimmer als für sie.

Zurück an ihrem Platz schüttete sie das Gift aus der Phiole in den Kessel und erhitzte das Feuer. Als Harry mit seiner Phiole an ihr vorbei zu seinem Platz zurückkehrte, konnte sie sich einen schadenfrohen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Schade aber auch, dass der Prinz dir dabei nicht viel wird helfen können, Harry. Diesmal musst du die Grundsätze verstehen, die hier eine Rolle spielen. Keine Kurzformeln oder Schummeleien!"

Sie drehte ihren beiden besten Freunden den Rücken zu, doch da sie sich sicher war, dass beide trotz ihres Streits versuchen würden, sich an ihren nächsten Schritten zu orientieren, beschloss sie, die notwendige Zauberformel zum identifizieren des Trankes lautlos zu sprechen. Sollten die beiden ruhig einmal lernen, ohne sie ihre Aufgaben zu erledigen.

Was die Formel ihr dann jedoch verriet, ließ ihr Herz sinken. Sie hatte es mit einem Gift aus zehn Bestandteilen zu tun, was vermutlich mindestens doppelt so viele Zutaten für das Gegengift bedeuten würde. Und wie sie Gegengifte und ihre Zutaten kannte, würde sie noch eine Menge anderes Zeug beimischen müssen, um Nebenwirkungen oder falsches Zusammenspiel der Zutaten zu verhindern. Fluchend zückte sie Feder und Pergament und machte sich daran, eine Zutatenliste zu erstellen.

Die Hälfte der Stunde war rum, ehe sie endlich mit ihrem Brauprozess beginnen konnte. Zweiundfünfzig Zutaten standen auf der Liste und sie wusste jetzt schon, dass sie keine Zeit mehr hatte, alles in dieser Stunde zusammenzumischen. Einzig ein Blick zu Harry, der noch nicht einmal mit dem Raussuchen der Zutaten begonnen hatte, sondern noch immer hektisch in seinem besonderen Buch blätterte, hob ihre Stimmung. Auf der anderen Seite des Klassenraums, nur wenige Meter entfernt von ihr, saß Draco und schaute mindestens ebenso zerknirscht drein wie sie. Sein Gift war offensichtlich auch nicht leichter. Sie drückte den Rücken durch und begann, ohne sich Gedanken über die Zeit zu machen, ihr Gegengift zu erstellen.

Als schließlich Slughorn das Ende der Stunde verkündete, war sie gerade zur Hälfte fertig. Immerhin hatte sie genug brauen können, damit er bei der Analyse ihres Trankes sehen konnte, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg war. Das musste reichen. Sein Gesicht spiegelte Enttäuschung wieder, während er von einem zum nächsten Tisch ging, insbesondere bei Draco, der sich mit irgendetwas wirklich Widerlichem bespritzt hatte, schaute Slughorn verärgert drein.

Zu ihrer Freude hellte sich seine Miene beim Anblick ihres Trankes auf: „Komplex, was Sie da angefangen haben, Miss Granger, aber wenn ich Ihre Zutatenliste sehe, bin ich sicher, dass es zum Erfolg geführt hätte. Nicht schlecht!"

Grinsend wartete sie darauf, dass er zu Harry weiterging. Sie hatte aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen, dass er seinen Kessel gar nicht angerührt hatte. Das würde seinem Ruf als bestem Zaubertränkeschüler einen heftigen Dämpfer verpassen!

„Und Sie, Harry? Was haben Sie mir zu zeigen?"

Hermine rekte ihren Hals, um zu sehen, was es war, das Harry vor sich auf den Tisch legte. Es sah aus wie ein Stein und für einen Moment starrte sie es nur verständnislos an. Dann brach Slughorn in schallendes Gelächter aus: „Sie sind mir vielleicht einer, mein Junge! Oh, Sie sind wie Ihre Mutter! Nun, ich kann nicht behaupten, Sie hätten es falsch gemacht … ein Bezoar würde sicherlich als Gegengift für all diese Tränke wirken!"

Hermine erblasste. Das konnte Slughorn unmöglich ernst meinen! Die Aufgabe war es, ein Gift zu analysieren und ein Gegengift dazu zu brauen! Wenn es einfach nur darum gegangen wäre, das Gift irgendwie zu neutralisieren, hätte sie auch zu einem Bezoar greifen können! Während Slughorn sich weiter begeistert in Vergleiche zu Harrys Mutter erging, senkte Hermine mit geballten Fäusten den Kopf. Sie war sich sicher, dass Harry die Idee wieder aus dem Buch hatte, denn Bezoare waren seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr nicht mehr drangekommen. Er hatte die ganze Stunde über nichts getan und nun bekam er wieder Lob. Es war einfach unfair!

Verstohlen blickte sie zu Draco hinüber, der offensichtlich hasserfüllt mit Blaise diskutierte. Offenbar dachte er genauso über die Sache und plötzlich verstand Hermine, wieso Draco in der Vergangenheit so oft allergisch auf Harry reagiert hatte. Ihm schien wirklich alles zuzufallen und alle Lehrer schienen ihn unbedingt als erfolgreichen, guten Schüler sehen zu wollen. Wenn man dabei nicht an seiner Seite stand, da konnte das schon wirklich nerven.

Es half nur wenig, dass Harry am Nachmittag davon erzählte, dass trotz seines Erfolgs im Unterricht Slughorn mehr als ablehnend auf seine Frage nach den Horkruxen reagiert hatte. Sie musste sich anstrengen, ihre Schadenfreude darüber nicht offen zu zeigen, aber da sie wusste, dass diese Sache wichtiger war als ihre kleinen Streitigkeiten, zwang sie sich, neutral zu bleiben. Ron hingegen war offenbar beleidigt, dass Harry ihm nichts von dem Bezoar erzählt hatte, und schmollte vor sich hin.

„Ich habe nicht eine einzige Erläuterung gefunden, was Horkruxe bewirken!", sagte sie später am Abend, nachdem sie längere Zeit in der Bibliothek recherchiert hatte. Nur in einem einzigen Buch waren die überhaupt erwähnt, in Gar Böse Zauberey, und da stand nur drin, dass der Autor nicht von ihnen sprechen will, weil sie so böse sind! Was das für Wissenschaft sein soll! Da kann er auch gleich gar nichts dazu schreiben!"

oOoOoOo

„Bücher über die dunklen Künste? Was soll das werden?"

Unbehaglich zog Hermine die Schultern hoch: „Ich frag doch nur. Es hätte ja sein können, dass du in dem Gebiet besser bewandert bist als ich."

Draco verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust: „Schon klar. Aber warum fragst du überhaupt danach?"

Genervt stellte sie ihre Teetasse auf den kleinen Beistelltisch ab. Es war inzwischen zu einer Routine geworden, dass sie sich dienstags und donnerstags zu einer gemeinsamen Teestunde im Raum der Wünsche trafen, doch heute war Draco ablehnender als sonst. Grimmig blickte sie zu ihm rüber: „Du denkst immer als erstes, dass ich was gegen dich habe, oder?"

Für einen Moment erwiderte er ihren Blick ebenso finster, dann entspannte er sich plötzlich und fuhr sich durch seine langen blonden Haare: „Sorry, Granger. Ist einfach … Macht der Gewohnheit, schätze ich."

Ihre Wut schmolz dahin, als Hermine sah, wie ehrlich verzweifelt Draco aussah. Es war so leicht zu vergessen, dass er in einer noch schlimmeren Situation war als Harry. Oder dass es schon erstaunlich war, dass er überhaupt endlich seinen Schatten übersprungen und sich seine Zuneigung zu ihr eingestanden hatte.

„Also, was für Bücher brauchst du?"

Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn für einen Moment einfach nur mit einem vermutlich sehr dümmlich aussehenden Grinsen anzustarren. Es machte keinen Spaß, Dracos Feind zu sein, aber je mehr sie ihn kennenlernte, umso mehr sah sie, dass er loyal zu seinen Freunden stand und seine eigenen Probleme zurückstellte, um anderen zu helfen. Das war ein Charakterzug, den sie manchmal an Harry und Ron vermisste. Sicher, beide hatten schon ihr Leben riskiert für das Wohl anderer Menschen, aber im Kleinen, im Alltag, da konnten beide sehr egoistisch sein.

„Ich weiß nicht genau", erwiderte sie schließlich langsam: „Ich suche nach … vermutlich schwarzmagischen Gegenständen, die in Gar Böse Zauberey nur erwähnt sind."

Dracos Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe: „So tief hast du schon gegraben? Und da stand nicht mehr drin?"

Sie konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken: „Was soll ich sagen? Am Ende ist das ja auch nur ein Standardwerk, das in jeder Bibliothek steht, auch wenn es bei uns in der Verbotenen Abteilung ist. Alles, was tatsächlich ernsthaft die dunklen Künste erörtert, würde man in Hogwarts nicht finden."

„Es sei denn, du fragst Snape oder Slughorn."

Sie schnaubte: „Ja, genau. Professor Slughorn würde einen Teufel tun, heutzutage noch so viel Interesse an dem Zweig der Magie zu bekunden. Und ich werde kaum Professor Snape um sowas bitten, wie du dir vorstellen kannst."

Langsam nahm Draco einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, die Augen zum Nachdenken geschlossen. Angespannt wartete Hermine auf eine Reaktion. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass sie eine Antwort von ihm bekommen könnte, ohne ihm etwas von Horkruxen erzählen zu müssen. Irgendetwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass es besser wäre, wenn möglichst niemand wusste, dass diese Gegenstände irgendwie mit Voldemort in Verbindung standen.

„Ich könnte Snape fragen", sagte Draco schließlich leise.

Überrascht riss Hermine die Augen auf: „Das meinst du nicht ernst."

Er grinste angespannt: „Snape hängt mir eh an den Hacken wegen des Unbrechbaren Schwurs. Du erinnerst dich, das Gespräch, das du so nett belauscht hast? Er will mir helfen, ganz dringend. So kann ich ihn vielleicht glücklich machen und gleichzeitig ablenken."

Schweigend griff Hermine nach der Kanne Tee, um sich eine weitere Tasse einzugießen. Das Angebot war mehr, als sie sich erhofft hatte, doch es barg auch Risiken. Snape würde gewiss Dumbledore davon berichten, dass Draco sich nach bestimmten Büchern erkundigt hatte. Und wie sie Dumbledore kannte, wäre es nicht so abwegig, dass er früher oder später darauf kommt, dass Draco nicht für sich selbst gefragt hat. Insbesondere dann, wenn sie tatsächlich in einem der Bücher brauchbare Informationen finden konnte.

„Denkst du nicht, dass es dich nur in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bringt, wenn Professor Snape weiß, dass du dich für die dunklen Künste interessierst?", fragte sie ausweichend.

Draco machte nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung: „Ich bitte dich. Er ist ein Todesser genau wie ich. Wenn überhaupt, wäre er wohl auf seine komische Art und Weise stolz auf mich. Ehrlich, Granger, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was er für ein Speichellecker ist."

Fest schloss Hermine ihre Finger um die Teetasse. Es gefiel ihr nicht, wie abfällig Draco über einen Professor sprach, und noch weniger gefiel ihr die Vorstellung, dass Snape sich vermutlich tatsächlich anbiederte, um seine Arbeit als Doppelspion erfolgreicher durchführen zu können. Sie wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie furchtbar es für ihn sein musste, sich dauernd verstellen zu müssen.

Doch auf der anderen Seite hatte sie kaum eine andere Option. Wenn Draco von sich aus keine besseren Bücher wusste und sie Harry wirklich helfen sollte, dann sollte sie keine solchen Skrupel haben. Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich, Draco für Harrys Sache zu benutzen, aber andererseits hatte er sie zuvor ebenso für Voldemorts Sache benutzt. Und überhaupt, fragen kostete ja nichts.

„Na gut. Du kannst ihn ja mal ganz unverbindlich fragen, ob er Bücher über wirklich schwarzmagische Objekte hat, die man hier in der Bibliothek nicht finden kann."

Draco grinste: „Gerne. Und wenn es Erfolg hat, möchte ich anständig belohnt werden!"

Gegen ihren Willen lief sie bei diesen Worten schlagartig rot an, doch sie lehnte weder ab, noch stimmte sie zu. Sie beschränkte sich darauf, einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse zu nehmen und Draco über den Rand tief in die Augen zu blicken.

* * *

 _ **Hey ihr Lieben, dieses Mal habe ich eine kleine Ankündigung! Ich habe meinen eigenen Blog gestartet, der Teil meines Versuchs ist, mir meinen Lebensunterhalt mit Schriftstellerei zu finanzieren. Ich schreibe da über - haha, wer hätte es gedacht, übers Schreiben. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr vorbeischaut, ich veröffentliche drei Artikel jede Woche. Zu finden ist er derzeit unter thoronris. blogspot .de - Vielen Dank und bis zum nächsten Kapitel!**_


	3. Düstere Erkenntnisse

_**Hey ihr Lieben, dieses Mal habe ich eine kleine Ankündigung vorweg! Ich habe meinen eigenen Blog gestartet, der Teil meines Versuchs ist, mir meinen Lebensunterhalt mit Schriftstellerei zu finanzieren. Ich schreibe da über - haha, wer hätte es gedacht, übers Schreiben. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr vorbeischaut, ich veröffentliche drei Artikel jede Woche. Zu finden ist er derzeit unter thoronris. blogspot.**_ _ **de**_ _ **\- Vielen Dank und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!**_

* * *

Bleich wartete Hermine im Raum der Wünsche auf Draco. In der letzten Apparier-Stunde hatte Susan Bones es geschafft, sich zu zersplintern. Ihr ganzes Bein war zurückgeblieben und obwohl die Lehrer den Schaden schnell repariert hatten, hatte sich der Anblick der einbeinigen, vor Schmerzen brüllenden Susan doch tief in Hermines Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Sie selbst hatte sich noch nicht zersplintert, aber sie hatte es auch noch nicht geschafft, von einem Reif in den anderen zu apparieren. Jetzt, nachdem ihr die Gefahren mangelnder Konzentration so deutlich vor Augen geführt worden waren, bezweifelte sie auch, dass sie jemals den Mut finden würde, es richtig zu probieren. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Der Raum war kleiner heute, nicht mehr die riesige Bibliothek mit kleiner Teetafel, die sie sich sonst vorgestellt hatte, sondern ein kleiner, gemütlicher Raum, die Wände noch immer vollgestellt mit Bücheregalen, doch es war kaum mehr Platz vorhanden als nötig für zwei große Ohrensessel und ein Beistelltischchen. Hermine hatte sich beim Eintreten gefragt, ob der Raum ihr Unbehagen mit der fürs Apparieren umgewandelten Großen Halle gespürt hatte, und ihr deswegen einen kleineren, geschützten Raum zum Rückzug angeboten hatte.

Die Tür ging auf und Draco trat mit einer vollgepackten Schultasche über der Schulter ein. Sein überraschter Blick zeigte Hermine sofort, dass er sich über den kleinen Raum wunderte.

„Frag nicht", unterbrach sie ihn, ehe er seinen Mund öffnen konnte: „Ich glaube, der Raum weiß einfach, dass mir heute nach klein und geschützt ist."

Draco hob nur eine Augenbraue, doch zu Hermines Erleichterung fragte er nicht weiter nach. Er war genauso wie sie beim Apparierkurs anwesend gewesen, doch schon da hatte sie gesehen, dass er lange nicht so geschockt von Susans Unfall gewesen war wie sie. Sie fragte sich, ob er gedanklich überhaupt im Unterricht gewesen war. Auf schwachen Beinen erhob sie sich aus ihrem Sessel, um Draco einen kurzen Kuss aufzudrücken.

„Ich hab dir was mitgebracht", erklärte der, nachdem er sich auf seinem Sessel niedergelassen und die Schultasche auf den Boden gestellt hatte. Gespannt schaute Hermine zu, wie er die Tasche öffnete und drei große, schwere Bücher herausholte und vor ihr auf den Beistelltisch legte: „Hier, das ist alles, was ich von Snape bekommen habe."

Langsam nahm sie das erste Buch zur Hand: „Das ging schnell. Hat er irgendetwas gesagt?"

Dracos Gesicht blieb verschlossen, als er antwortete: „Nur das übliche. Er will mehr wissen. Er ist wirklich aufdringlich. Aber immerhin denkt er jetzt, dass ich irgendetwas mit schwarzmagischen Objekten anstelle. Vielleicht gibt er vorläufig Ruhe."

Mitleidig blickte Hermine ihn an. Es war inzwischen Februar, die Flasche mit dem Alkohol war noch immer in Slughorns Büro und das Schuljahr schritt unerbittlich voran. Für Draco bedeutete jeder Tag Richtung Schuljahresende auch, dass die Zeit, die er hatte, um Voldemorts Auftrag zu erfüllen, knapper wurde. Sie hatte noch immer keine Vorstellung davon, was sein Ersatzplan war, doch sie spürte deutlich, dass Draco noch keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte. Angst um sein eigenes Leben zu haben und gleichzeitig Snape bei jedem Schritt im Nacken zu spüren, musste für ihn wirklich schwer sein.

Doch sie wusste, Draco wollte nicht darüber reden und vor allem wollte er kein Mitleid. Ohne auf seine Aussage einzugehen, öffnete sie das Buch auf ihrem Schoß: „Was dagegen, wenn ich die alle einmal durchblättere, um zu schauen, ob ich finde, was ich suche?"

„Wenn du mir sagen würdest, was du suchst, könnte ich dir helfen."

Hermine schluckte. Sie konnte es Draco nicht verraten, sie durfte es einfach nicht. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Das geht nicht. Du … du musst mir hier einfach vertrauen, okay?"

Schulternzuckend winkte er ab: „Kein Problem. Wir haben alle unsere Geheimnisse, Granger, das ist nicht das Ende der Welt, ich verstehe das schon. Kann mir zwar nicht vorstellen, dass jemand wie du sich ernsthaft für irgendetwas Schwarzmagisches interessiert, was in diesen Büchern stehen könnte, aber … du hast mir schon oft genug bewiesen, überraschende Seiten an dir zu haben."

Augenblicklich spürte Hermine, wie eine inzwischen wohlbekannte Hitze ihr in die Wangen stieg, doch sie zwang sich, das für den Moment zu ignorieren. Sie hatte eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erledigen, die doppelte Konzentration erforderte. Nicht nur musste sie alle drei Bücher rasch durcharbeiten, sie durfte sich zudem nicht anmerken lassen, wenn sie etwas über Horkruxe fand, dass sie gefunden hatte, was sie gesucht hatte. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und begann zu lesen.

Stille breitete sich aus, während sie hochkonzentriert durch die Seiten blätterte. Draco neben ihn blieb die ganze Zeit stumm, trank in aller Ruhe seinen Tee und schien ganz in der Stille des Raumes aufzugehen. Immer wieder warf Hermine ihm einen Seitenblick zu, und immer wieder musste sie lächeln, wenn sie sah, wie entspannt er neben ihr wirkte. Es war ein unheimlich schönes Gefühl, dass sie nicht einfach nur Sex miteinander hatten, sondern auch ruhige, schweigende Momente miteinander teilen konnten, ohne dass es merkwürdig war.

Zwei Stunden später schlug sie enttäuscht das letzte Buch zu. Im zweiten hatte etwas über Horkruxe gestanden, aber nicht viel. Es war als eines von vielen schwarzmagischen Objekten, die ein Zauberer willentlich erschaffen muss, aufgelistet worden, doch während die übrigen Objekte jeweils auf einer Seite genauer beschrieben worden waren, hatte zu Horkruxen nichts mehr gestanden. Was war das nur für ein Ding, dass selbst Bücher wie diese hier nichts darüber verraten wollten?

„Nichts?", fragte Draco vorsichtig nach, als sie das Buch auf den Stapel zu den anderen legte.

Sie nickte: „Nichts. Ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Wenn es das gibt, dann muss es doch auch ein Buch darüber geben! Es muss einfach!"

Mit bedächtigen Bewegungen packte Draco die Bücher wieder ein. Er schwieg für eine Weile, ehe er sich direkt zu ihr umdrehte, die Arme auf dem Tisch abgestützt, sein Gesicht ernst: „Nimm mir das nicht übel, ja? Aber ich glaube, in dieser Hinsicht weiß ich einfach mehr als du, weil ich … weil ich aus einer Zaubererfamilie komme."

Augenblicklich schossen Hermines Augenbrauen in die Höhe und sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, doch sie blieb stumm, um sich anzuhören, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Magie ist … keine Wissenschaft, wie Muggel sie haben. Und es hat lange gebraucht, bis man anfing, Sprüche aufzuschreiben und Zauberei zu lehren. Wusstest du, dass man früher in Amerika nicht mal Zauberstäbe kannte? Man hat einfach ohne gezaubert. Diese ganzen Regeln, die Anweisungen aus Büchern und so. Das ist alles noch gar nicht so alt. Und ich weiß, dass es auch heute noch viele Zauber gibt, die nirgends aufgeschrieben sind. Sie werden einfach mündlich weitergegeben. Gerade bei … naja, bei den Dunklen Künsten ist das oft der Fall", erklärte Draco. Hermine konnte sehen, dass ihm unwohl war, mit ihr als muggelgeborener Hexe darüber zu sprechen, also blieb sie ruhig, um ihn nicht zu unterbrechen. Vorsichtig fuhr er fort, den Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet: „Die alten Zaubererfamilien … die Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig oder Heiligen Achtundzwanzig, wie immer du sie nennen willst … wir wissen alle, dass es Sprüche und Flüche gibt, die nirgends geschrieben stehen. Ich will nicht, dass du das falsch verstehst, Hermine. Ich sage einfach nur, wie es ist. Wir … also, die Zauberer, die diesen uralten Familien angehören … wir wissen einfach, dass manche Zaubersprüche den Eindruck erwecken könnten, dass sie nur existieren, um sie gegen Muggel zu verwenden. Bei manchen stimmt das bestimmt auch. Also schreibt man sie lieber nicht auf und hält sie geheim im Kreise von denen, die … die das verstehen."

Hermine zitterte. Sie verstand nur zu gut, was Draco ihr mitteilen wollte. Die Rassenideologie über den Blutstatus war heutzutage politisch nicht mehr korrekt, deswegen bemühten sich die meisten, nach außen hin tolerant zu wirken. Aber was Draco ihr da gerade eröffnet hatte, zeigte, dass sich in Wirklichkeit gar nichts geändert hatte. Zaubersprüche, die nur den ältesten, reinblütigsten Familien bekannt waren? Flüche, die so schwarzmagisch waren, dass man sie lieber nicht aufschrieb? Und alle Mitglieder dieser Familien wussten davon, der Rest der magischen Gemeinschaft hingegen nicht?

„Ich sage nur, wie es ist", kam es unsicher von Draco. Seine leise Stimme riss Hermine aus ihrer ernüchterten Betrachtung. Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Ich bin dir nicht böse, falls es das ist, was du denkst. Ich … es ist einfach schwer für mich, verstehst du? Vom ersten Tag an hier in Hogwarts musste ich darum kämpfen, mich zu beweisen. Ich dachte, ich würde hier endlich Freunde finden, die mich akzeptieren … das war früher nämlich nicht so, da war ich nur die doofe Streberin. Und hier war das genauso. Ich kannte niemanden, ich kannte die Welt nicht, während alle anderen mit Magie aufgewachsen waren … und ich war so alleine. Wenn da nicht der Troll gewesen wäre, der mich beinahe getötet hätte, hätte ich niemals Freunde gefunden."

„Bitte was?", unterbrach Draco sie verwirrt, doch Hermine achtete gar nicht auf ihn.

„Ron kommt aus einer dieser alten Familien, weißt du? Durch ihn habe ich so viel über Magie gelernt. Darüber, wie es ist, in einer Familie zu leben, in der jeder zaubern kann. Wo der Alltag von Magie bestimmt ist. Das war aufregend, spannend … anders. Ich habe immer gemerkt, dass ich anders bin, weil ich so nicht aufgewachsen bin, aber je öfter ich bei Rons Familie war, desto heimischer fühlte ich mich. Ich dachte … ich dachte, ich könnte da einfach … reinwachsen. Ich dachte, dass wir doch gar nicht so verschieden sind. Ich meine, klar, da warst immer du und dein Vater … ihr wart immer da als Erinnerung daran, dass es Zauberer gibt, die echt viel auf den Blutstatus geben, aber ich dachte, ihr wärt … eine Minderheit. Konservative, ungebildete Idioten, die on der Zeit stecken geblieben sind."

„Mh, ja, vielen Dank", kommentierte Draco trocken, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Hermine einbrachte, doch sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Es ist einfach … wenn Voldemort gewinnt" – sie sah, wie Draco zusammenzuckte, doch sie ignorierte es – „Ich dachte, wenn er gewinnt, dann wird sich trotzdem ein breiter Widerstand formen. Dass er gar nicht richtig gewinnen kann, weil es nur seine kleine Truppe von Todessern ist, die ihm folgen. Aber ich beginne langsam zu verstehen, dass das Wunschdenken ist. Es gibt so viel, was ich nicht weiß und niemals aus Büchern lernen kann … Wer weiß, wie die ganzen Hexen und Zauberer wirklich denken, die jetzt sagen, dass sie gegen Voldemort sind? Ich meine, schau dir doch nur mal den Tagespropheten und die Geschichten über Harry und Dumbledore an. Oh Gott … dass mir das nicht früher aufgefallen ist …"

Sie fror plötzlich, als eine Welle von Verzweiflung über sie rollte. Warum hatte sie nie zuvor alle Tatsachen zusammengefügt und realisiert, wie schlecht es eigentlich wirklich um die englische Gemeinschaft stand?

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf ihre Wange: „Hermine, schau mich an", verlangte Draco mit unnachgiebiger, aber sanfter Stimme: „Die Welt ist nicht so schwarz und weiß. Glaub mir, ich weiß das. Schau doch mich an … ich bin doch das Beispiel für jemanden aus der alten Familie und trotzdem bin ich … naja, nicht hundert Prozent an Bord. Wer weiß, wie viele andere auch einfach nur folgen, weil sie denken, sie müssen?"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung verließ Hermine ihren Sessel, um sich auf Dracos Schoß niederzulassen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn, vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust, und klammerte sich einfach in stummer Verzweiflung an ihn. Seine armen Hände schlossen sich um sie, hielten sie fest und streichelten vorsichtig ihren Rücken, ohne dass es auch nur im geringsten etwas anderes ausdrückte als Anteilnahme und ehrliche Zuneigung. Dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy sie verstehen würde, war beinahe schon lächerlich unrealistisch, und doch war es der Fall. Sie beide wussten, dass die Welt um sie herum wesentlich dunkler und gefährlicher war, als ihre Schulkameraden dachten. Selbst Harry, der geheime Unterredungen mit Dumbledore hatte und Draco als Mörder verdächtigte, ahnte nichts von der eigentlichen Grausamkeit. Für Harry war die Welt tatsächlich schwarz und weiß: Hier Dumbledore und er selbst, dort Voldemort und Draco. Hier die Guten, dort die Bösen. Doch die eigentliche Tragik der ganzen Geschichte lag darin, dass jemand wie Draco nie eine Wahl gehabt hatte und Böses tun musste, ohne es zu wollen.

Hermine wusste, dass Harry sich manchmal so fühlte, als wäre er auf der ganzen Welt alleine, als könne nur er alle retten und als müsse er das auch noch gegen deren Willen tun. Sie hatte diese Sicht nie geteilt, da für sie nie außer Frage gestanden hatte, dass alle Hexen und Zauberer ein Interesse daran haben mussten, Voldemort tot zu sehen. Heute war ihr aufgegangen, dass das nicht der Fall war. Und genauso war ihr aufgegangen, dass sie nicht nur nicht wissen konnte, wer wirklich auf ihrer Seite stand, sondern auch nicht ahnen konnte, wer wirklich auf Voldemorts Seite stand. Diese Erkenntnis machte den ganzen bevorstehenden Krieg so viel unberechenbarer.


	4. Draco, der Todesser

Nervös stand Hermine bei der nächsten Stunde im Apparieren neben Harry. Die Bilder der zersplinterten Susan Bones waren noch immer in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt und sie wusste einfach, dass sie heute wieder nicht von dem einen in den anderen Reifen apparieren würde. Die Angst, dass ihr etwas Ähnliches zustoßen würde, war einfach zu groß.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange noch, okay?"

Die wütende Stimme von Draco drang an ihr Ohr. Gleichzeitig mit Harry drehte sie sich dorthin um, wo Draco mit Crabbe und Goyle stand, offensichtlich in einen hitzigen Streit verwickelt.

„Es dauert länger, als ich dachte", zischte er leiser, nachdem ihm offenbar aufgegangen war, dass jeder ihn hören konnte: „Hör mal, Crabbe, es geht dich nichts an, was ich tue, du und Goyle, ihr macht einfach das, was man euch sagt, und schiebt Wache!"

Hermine wurde bleich. Sie hatte selbst keine Vorstellung davon, was Dracos Plan B war, doch dass ihm seine beiden angeblich besten Freunde nun auf die Pelle rückten, machte es vermutlich nicht einfacher. Und dass Harry neben ihr genau diese Unterhaltung ebenfalls belauscht hatte, war mehr als nur schlimm.

„Ich sag meinen Freunden, was ich vorhab, wenn sie für mich Wache schieben sollen", mischte sich Harry da auch schon ein. Hermine fluchte innerlich. Natürlich hatte er sofort Dracos Aufmerksamkeit, und natürlich griff Draco sofort zu seinem Zauberstab.

Energisch ergriff sie Harrys Arm und zog ihn von dem Dreiergespann weg, nicht ohne Draco vorher einen mahnenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Zu ihrer Zufriedenheit steckte der seinen Stab wieder weg, wohingegen Harry sich über ihre Einmischung offensichtlich nicht freute.

„Was soll das, Hermine?", herrschte er sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen an.

„Oh, ich bitte dich!", entgegnete sie wütend: „Was willst du denn hier und jetzt erreichen? Willst du dich mit ihm duellieren? Im Unterricht? Ehrlich, Harry, denk nach, bevor du handelst!"

„Malfoy hat Dreck am Stecken! Warum will das außer mir keiner sehen? Warum verteidigst du ihn plötzlich immer?", verlangte Harry aufgebracht zu wissen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, der Blick finster.

Seufzend fuhr Hermine sich durch ihr Haar: „Ich versuche einfach nur, dich von Dummheiten abzuhalten, okay? Du bist so fixiert auf Malfoy, dass du am Ende nur irgendetwas richtig Blödes anstellst und dann bist du derjenige, der von Hogwarts verwiesen wird!"

Für einen Moment starrte Harry sie weiter finster an, doch dann entspannte er sich schließlich. Ein schiefes Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht: „Einer von uns muss halt ein bisschen paranoid sein, damit hier alles unter Kontrolle bleibt. Ist schon okay, wenn du die Stimme der Vernunft bist, aber wenn ich Malfoy alleine erwische, wie er was anstellt, werde ich mich nicht von dir zurückhalten lassen."

Unwohl erwiderte sie sein Grinsen. Sie betete, dass Harry niemals alleine auf Draco stoßen würde. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Draco vorhatte, doch sie wusste, wenn er auch nur im Geringsten irgendetwas Verdächtiges tat, Harry würde nicht zögern ihn anzugreifen. Und so sehr sie Draco auch schätzte, im Duell war inzwischen wohl keiner der Schüler hier mehr Harry gewachsen. Sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass Harry ihm irgendetwas antat.

oOoOoOo

Hastig blätterte Hermine durch das Tränkebuch. Es war beinahe Schlafenszeit, doch sie wollte den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke noch heute Abend fertigstellen. Dass sie dieses Buch ausgerechnet nicht ausleihen durfte, erschwerte ihr die Arbeit ungemein. Sie war seit über einer Stunde die einzige Schülerin, die noch in der Bibliothek war, und selbst Mrs. Pince war schon einmal vorbeigekommen, um zu sehen, ob sie tatsächlich immer noch da war.

„Du machst deinem Ruf echt alle Ehre."

Erschrocken zuckte Hermine zusammen. Ein kurzer Blick nach oben zeigte ihr, dass Draco vor ihr stand, doch sie hatte wichtigere Sorgen: Ihre unbedachte Bewegung hatte einen großen Tintenkleks auf ihr Pergament fallen lassen. Verärgert zog sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen: „Danke. Guck, was du angerichtet hast!"

Uninteressiert zuckte er mit den Schultern: „Kann ich ja nichts dafür, wenn du so schreckhaft bist."

„Fahr zur Hölle!", schnappte Hermine, während sie nach ihrem Zauberstab suchte, um den Tintenkleks magisch zu entfernen. Sie war nicht in der Stimmung für seine Neckereien.

„Ich sehe, du hast den Besen heute besonders tief in deinem Arsch stecken. Dann gehe ich besser wieder."

Wütend fuhr sie aus ihrem Stuhl hoch: „Was willst du von mir? Ich habe hier in aller Ruhe meine Hausaufgaben gemacht und dann kommst du vorbei und störst mich. Erwartest du dafür jetzt eine Einladung zum Teetrinken?"

Erst, nachdem sie die letzten Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde Hermine bewusst, welche Implikationen Teetrinken für sie beide eigentlich hatte. Errötend senkte sie den Kopf, um ihre Locken wie einen Vorhang vor ihr Gesicht fallen zu lassen.

„Eigentlich hatte ich dir nur danken wollen, dass du mich heute Vormittag von einer dummen Aktion abgehalten hast", erwiderte Draco, einen offensichtlich spielerischen Tonfall in der Stimme: „Aber wenn du mich zum Teetrinken einlädst, wer wäre ich, da Nein zu sagen?"

Sie spürte mehr als dass sie sah, wie er hinter sie trat und sie fest in seine Arme schloss. Für einen Moment ließ sie zu, dass sie einfach nur die vertraute Nähe seines Körpers spürte, seine starke Brust an ihrem Rücken, seine durchtrainierten Arme um ihren Bauch geschlungen. Leise gab sie zurück: „Du reagierst genauso hitzig auf Harry wie er auf dich. Ihr zwei seid einfach zu gefährlich, wenn man euch alleine lässt."

„Mhm", schnurrte er in ihr Ohr, während seine eine Hand begann, unter ihrem Rock ihren Oberschenkel zu streicheln: „Da ist es ja gut, dass wir so eine aufmerksame Anstandsdame wie dich haben, was?"

Hermines Atem beschleunigte sich. Ja, sie waren die einzigen beiden Schüler, die noch in der Bibliothek waren, aber Mrs. Pince war noch anwesend und sie wusste nur zu genau, dass diese strenge Bibliothekarin regelmäßig nach ihr schaute. Sie sollte Draco in seine Schranken weisen, jetzt sofort, ehe sie erwischt wurden.

Das Problem war nur: Sie wollte nicht.

Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Brust zurückfallen und entblößte damit ihren Hals. Als habe er einen lautlosen Befehl erhalten, senkte Draco sofort seine Lippen auf ihre empfindliche Stelle knapp unterhalb ihres Ohrs, während seine linke Hand sich spielerisch um ihre Kehle legte. Seine rechte streichelte noch immer die Innenseite ihres Schenkels.

„Ich liebe es, wie du zu Butter in meinen Händen wirst", hauchte er ihr beinahe unhörbar zu, ehe er seine Hand von ihrer Kehle auf ihre Brüste wandern ließ. Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihr, als er zupackte und begann, ihre Brüste durch den Stoff der Schuluniform zu massieren. Sie wusste genau, wohin das hier führen wurde, und so sammelte sie das letzte bisschen Selbstkontrolle, das sie hatte, und löste sich von ihm.

„Mrs. Pince ist noch hier, Draco", flüsterte sie errötend: „Wir können nicht … wir sollten gehen."

Zu ihrem Entsetzen trat ein wölfischer Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht: „Warum? Nichts geht über ein bisschen Risiko. Wäre doch aufregend, wenn sie uns entdeckt, meinst du nicht?"

Hastig sammelte sie ihre Papiere und Bücher zusammen: „Du spinnst völlig. Das wäre nicht aufregend, das wäre … Selbstmord. Ich jedenfalls habe nicht vor, mich leichtsinnig von der Schule werfen zu lassen."

Draco beobachtete sie stumm, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, während sie ihre Sachen in die Schultasche stopfte und das Lehrbuch ins Regal zurückstellte. Schließlich seufzte er tief: „Schön, du hast ja Recht. Ich gehe dann mal, besser ist, dass du wartest, ehe du mir folgst. Wir wollen ja nicht zusammen gesehen werden."

„Das war nicht, was ich …", setzte Hermine an, doch sofort unterbrach Draco sie.

„Ich weiß", sagte er leise: „Ich weiß. Ich meine es auch nicht so. Ist schon gut."

Ohne auf ihre Erwiderung zu warten, ohne sie auch nur noch einmal anzuschauen, drehte Draco sich um und verschwand auf leisen Sohlen aus der Bibliothek. Unglücklich schaute Hermine ihm nach. Es war so schwierig mit ihnen. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er wieder das Feuer der Leidenschaft in ihr entfacht, hatte sie tatsächlich zu Butter verwandelt, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht zulassen, nicht hier. Natürlich tat ihm ihre Abweisung weh. Sie wünschte, sie könnte ihm zeigen, dass sie ihn genauso leidenschaftlich begehrte wie er sie.

Ungeduldig schüttelte sie den Kopf, packte ihre Tasche und marschierte aus der Bibliothek. Sie durfte sich davon nicht runterziehen lassen. Ihre Beziehung zu Draco war im Moment so ziemlich das Einzige, was ihr noch Freude bereitete, sie durfte das nicht zerstören durch ihre komplizierten Gedanken.

Sie steuerte gerade auf die Treppe zu, die hoch zum Gryffindor-Turm führte, da wurde sie von zwei starken Armen gepackt und in einen dunklen Nebengang gezerrt. Nur der vertraute Körpergeruch hielt sie davon ab, laut aufzuschreien, dennoch wirbelte sie wütend herum, nachdem er sie losgelassen hatte: „Was bei Merlin sollte das? Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!"

„So leicht kommst du mir heute nicht davon!", war alles, was Draco darauf erwiderte. Mit eine schnellen Bewegung nahm er ihr die Schultasche ab, ließ sie unachtsam zu Boden fallen, und dann überfiel er sie.

Ohne auf ihren überraschten Protest zu hören, wirbelte er sie herum und setzte sie auf einer der erhöhten Fensterbänke ab. Ihr blieb keine Zeit, irgendeine Frage zu stellen, denn sofort verschloss er ihre Lippen mit seinen, während seine Hände gierig an ihrer Bluse zerrten. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er ihr kurzes Intermezzo in der Bibliothek nicht einfach so auf sich beruhen lassen können. Nicht, dass sie irgendetwas dagegen auszusetzen hatte.

Bereitwillig ließ sie zu, dass er ihre Schenkel auseinanderschob, um sich dazwischen platzieren zu können. Seufzend fuhr sie mit ihren Händen durch sein Haar, über seinen Rücken, über seine muskulöse Brust. Es war egal, dass sie hier in einem offenen Gang waren, es war egal, dass sie eigentlich in ihren Schlafsälen sein sollten. Was zählte, waren seine Lippen auf ihren, seine Hände an ihrer Hüfte, seine männliche Härte zwischen ihren Beinen.

Plötzlich löste sich Draco von ihr, legte beide Hände um ihr Gesicht und schaute ihr intensiv in die Augen: „Hermine … ich … du hast keine Vorstellung, wie unendlich wütend Potter mich macht. Da ist einfach … so viel Wut in mir. Und Hass … ich … kannst du …"

Offen schaute sie ihn an. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren, das Rasen übertrug sich auf ihre Hände, die noch immer auf seiner Brust ruhten. Sie verstand, dass er ihr etwas sagen wollte, sie etwas fragen wollte, doch sie begriff noch nicht, was. Einfühlsam erwiderte sie: „Was auch immer du sagen willst, sag es. Du kannst offen zu mir sein."

Sein Blick wurde ängstlich, doch er schien sie ernst zu nehmen. Langsam, stockend erklärte er: „Ich muss das loswerden. Ich … ich kann meine Wut nicht … rauslassen. Es gibt nichts … außer dir gibt es niemanden … es ist einfach so viel Hass und Wut und … Dunkelheit in mir …"

Und plötzlich verstand sie. Sie begriff, warum er schon einige Male zuvor so dominant und beinahe beängstigend gewesen war. Er vertraute ihr, deswegen hatte er ihr einen kleinen Einblick gewährt in das, wonach es ihm wirklich verlangte. Und jetzt wollte er ihr mehr zeigen.

„Draco", flüsterte sie und wie um ihren Worten mehr Bedeutung zu geben, legte sie ihre Hände auf seine: „Ich vertraue dir. Jeder von uns hat diesen Hass, diese Wut. Diese dunkle Seite. Und wir brauchen Menschen, denen wir das zeigen können, sonst werden wir davon verschlungen. Ich kann dieser Mensch für dich sein."

Sie sah, wie Dracos Adamsapfel hüpfte, als er schwer schluckte. Das Zittern seiner Hände verriet ihr, dass er sich nur schwer unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Geduldig wartete sie auf seine Antwort.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du verstehst, was ich meine?", fragte er, die Anspannung in seiner Stimme deutlich hörbar. Sie nickte bloß. Wieder schluckte er, während sie sich ihre Lippen befeuchtete. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie verstand, was er wollte. Und sie spürte, dass sie es auch wollte. Ihr ganzer Körper glühte vor Vorfreude und Aufregung.

Langsam, unendlich langsam ließ Draco seine Hände von ihren Wangen über ihren Hals bis hinunter zu ihrem Ausschnitt gleiten. Sie kamen auf dem Saum ihrer Bluse zu liegen, seine Finger krallten sich in den Stoff. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch: „Sag einfach … sag einfach … Tee … wenn ich zu weit gehe, okay?"

Erneut fuhr sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, während sie einfach mit offenem Mund nickte. Sein Atem ging schwer, seine Augen waren nach unten gerichtet, während er offensichtlich darum kämpfte, sich zu erlauben, seine Kontrolle aufzugeben. Sekunden vergingen, in denen Hermine einfach nur auf seinen blonden Haarschopf hinabstarrte, zwischen ihren Beinen immer noch deutlich seine Erregung zu spüren, seine rauen Hände zu Fäusten geballt an ihrem Ausschnitt.

Dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, beruhigt sich sein Atem, das Zittern seiner Hände ließ nach. Langsam wanderte sein Blick wieder nach oben, bis Hermine schließlich in eiskalte Augen schaute, die sie voller Herablassung musterten. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wozu Potters kleine Schlammblutfreundin so alles nützlich sein kann."

Starke Hände zerrissen ihre Bluse, schoben ihren BH hoch und schlossen sich fest um ihre Brüste. Schmerzhaft fest massierte er sie, ohne auch nur für einen Moment seinen Blick von ihrem abzuwenden. Ein überhebliches Grinsen spielte um seine Lippen. Ein Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib verwandelte sich in beinahe unerträgliche Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen, während sie mit offenem Mund seinen Blick erwiderte.

„Zeig mir, wozu du deinen Mund noch so benutzen kann", befahl ihr Draco, die Stimme tief und fordernd. Er griff mit einer Hand in ihre wilde Lockenmähne, um sie von der Fensterbank zu ziehen und vor sich auf den Boden zu zwingen: „Vielleicht gelingt es mir ja ausnahmsweise, dich zum Schweigen zu bringen."

Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihm hoch. Das hier war nicht Draco Malfoy, der zärtliche Liebhaber, der sich um all ihre Wünsche kümmerte. Das hier war der Todesser Draco, der sich unerbittlich nahm, wonach ihm der Sinn stand.

Und dass Draco ihr genug vertraute, um ihr diese Seite zu zeigen, erregte Hermine jenseits aller gekannten Gefühle.


	5. Ein tödlicher Geburtstag

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich ihm schenken soll!", seufzte Hermine, ohne ihren Blick von der Bücherauslage zu nehmen.

Harry neben ihr zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern: „Ich schenke ihm neue Quidditch-Handschuhe. Als Hüter braucht man wirklich gute Handschuhe …"

Frustriert beäugte Hermine die ganzen Quidditch-Ratgeber vor ihr, doch sie wusste schon jetzt, dass nichts davon wirklich ein sinnvolles Geschenk war. Frustriert drehte sie sich zu Harry um: „Ich habe einfach seit Wochen kein richtiges Wort mehr mit ihm gewechselt. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich ihn überhaupt noch kenne. Alles ist so anders, seit …"

Sie hätte beinahe gesagt „seit ich mit Draco zusammen bin", doch erstens wusste sie gar nicht, ob sie wirklich zusammen waren, und zweitens konnte sie das nun wirklich nicht zu Harry sagen. Der jedoch nickte nur mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln und tätschelte ihr die Schulter: „Ich bin mir sicher, Lavender ist nur eine Phase. Er kann das nicht ernst meinen. Außerdem …"

Obwohl sie gar nicht mehr über Lavender und Ron nachgedacht hatte, war sie nun doch unwillkürlich interessiert: „Außerdem?"

Als wäre es ihm unangenehm, zuckte Harry mit den Schultern: „Naja … er meinte letztens mal zu mir, dass er nicht mehr so sicher ist mit Lavender. Er meinte … ugh … dass sie immer nur … knutschen will."

Er war am Ende so leise geworden, dass Hermine es beinahe nicht gehört hatte. Die Vorstellung, wie Ron und Lavender irgendwo in einer Ecke saßen und sich innig küssten, bereitete ihr ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Sie sollte nicht eifersüchtig sein, immerhin hatte sie Draco. Es war gar nicht möglich, dass sie eifersüchtig war. Trotzdem spürte sie einen Widerwillen bei dem Gedanken.

„Er kann knutschen, wen er will", sagte sie fest: „Aber wenn er nicht knutschen will, sollte er ihr das so klar sagen."

Es war offensichtlich, dass Harry sich bei diesem Thema nicht so wohl fühlte: „Ja. Naja. Du kennst ja Ron. Hier!", sagte er dann plötzlich munter und hielt ihr ein Buch hin: „Das kam erst dieses Jahr raus, eine Geschichte über die Chudley Cannons, von ihrer Gründung 1753 bis heute. Wäre das nicht ein passendes Geschenk?"

Erleichtert über den Themenwechsel nahm sie ihm das Buch aus der Hand: „Oh, ja, das sieht gut aus. Danke."

Sie zahlten beide ihre Geschenke und machten sich dann gemeinsam auf den Rückweg zum Schloss. Dort wurden sie bereits von einem sehr aufgebrachten Ron erwartet, der sie mit blumigen Worten darüber informierte, dass sein Geburtstag dieses Jahr jetzt schon völlig ruiniert sei. Auf Nachfrage, was genau er damit meinte, sagte er nichts, sondern zerrte sie zum Schwarzen Brett.

Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen las Hermine die Ankündigung, dass der nächste Hogsmeade-Ausflug gestrichen worden war. Sie konnte das nur gut heißen und auch Harry schien es zu verstehen: „Ist doch keine Überraschung, oder? Nach dem, was Katie passiert ist."

Etwas schuldbewusst starrte Hermine auf ihre Fußspitzen. Tatsächlich lag Katie noch immer bewusstlos im Krankenflügel, obwohl inzwischen viele Wochen seit dem Unfall vergangen waren. Sie tat ihr bestes, einfach zu verdrängen, dass dieser beinahe tödliche Vorfall auf Dracos Kappe ging, doch in Momenten wie diesen wurde sie schmerzhaft daran erinnert. Sie betete, dass er tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit fand, Voldemort gnädig zu stimmen, ohne noch mehr Menschenleben aufs Spiel zu setzen.

oOoOoOo

„Ich suche Hermine Granger."

Ein leises Flüstern riss Hermine aus ihrer Konzentration. Sie hatte sich an diesem Morgen früh in die Bibliothek verzogen, um ungestört lesen zu können und vor allem ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Es war Rons Geburtstag und sie hatte sich geschworen, dass sie heute nett und offen zu ihm sein würde, egal wie nervig Lavender an ihm hing. Um das zu überstehen, brauchte sie einfach ein wenig Zeit für sich. Ihr Geschenk lag neben ihr auf dem Tisch, da sie vorhatte, es später Ron persönlich zu überreichen.

Sie hob den Kopf, um zu Mrs. Pince hinüber zu sehen, die streng auf einen Erstklässler hinabblickte. Sie klappte ihr Buch zu und ging zu den beiden hinüber: „Das wäre ich. Was gibt es denn?"

„Ich soll dir diesen Zettel von Harry Potter geben."

Überrascht nahm Hermine das kleine Stück Pergament entgegen. Was konnte Harry so früh von ihr wollen? Langsam entfaltete sie den Zettel.

 _Hermine._

 _Ron ist im Krankenflügel. Er ist vergiftet worden. Wir waren bei Slughorn und er hat ihm ein Glas Alkohol gegeben und da war offenbar Gift drin. Komm bitte schnell._

 _Harry_

Ihre Hände zitterten. Vergifteter Alkohol aus Slughorns Büro? Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Es war einfach unmöglich, dass zwei Flaschen mit Gift in seinem Büro waren. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit: Das musste die Flasche gewesen sein, die Draco im Dezember in das Büro geschmuggelt hatte. Mit ihrer Hilfe. Und obwohl sie einen Zauber darüber gelegt hatten, der dazu führte, dass Slughorn vergaß, dass der Alkohol ein Geschenk für Dumbledore sein sollte, schien er nun aus welchem Grund auch immer die Flasche wieder entdeckt zu haben.

Eisige Kälte breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus. Ohne zu zögern, schnappte sie sich das eingepackte Buch und rannte zum Krankenflügel.

Als sie dort ankam, sah sie bereits aus der Entfernung, dass Rons Geschwister offenbar auch schon informiert worden waren. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Sie hatte kein Recht, hier trauernd und voller Sorge an Rons Bett zu treten. Nicht nur hatte sie ihn die letzten Wochen aus lächerlichen Gründen ignoriert, nein, das hier war indirekt ihre Schuld. Bleich zwang sie sich dazu, zu den anderen zu gehen.

„Wissen Mum und Dad Bescheid?", fragte Fred gerade, woraufhin Ginny nickte. Harry, der als erster ihr Erscheinen bemerkte, legte Hermine sanft einen Arm um die Hüfte. Betroffen starrte sie auf Ron hinab, der wie leblos im Bett vor ihr lag.

„Ist er … wird er wieder gesund?", fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Madame Pomfrey meinte, dass er durchkommt", flüsterte Harry zurück: „Sein Körper steht noch unter Schock und muss die Nachwirkungen des Gifts verarbeiten, aber er ist nicht in Lebensgefahr."

Erleichterung durchströmte sie: „Oh, das ist gut zu hören. Oh, das freut mich. Ach, Harry, du weißt gar nicht …"

„Schschsch, ist schon gut", beruhigte er sie. Er hatte keine Vorstellung, was sie wirklich plagte, doch sie konnte es ihm auch nicht sagen. Den Tränen nahe vergrub sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

Hinter ihnen erklangen die schweren Schritte von Hagrid, der offenbar auch von Harry informiert worden war. Ungeschickt nickte er allen zu, dann ließ er sich auf das Bett neben Rons sinken und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Ich glaub's einfach nicht …", sagte er schließlich lauter: „Seht ihn euch an, wie er daliegt … wer würd ihm denn n Haar krümmen wollen?"

Hermine schwieg, während die anderen anfingen, Vermutungen über die Quidditch-Mannschaft aufzustellen. Es war gar nicht so weit hergeholt, immerhin war Katie auch Mitglied, doch sie wusste es besser. Sie schniefte. Es war nicht richtig, länger zu schweigen. Sie musste Verantwortung übernehmen für das, was sie getan hatte. Oder zumindest die anderen auf die richtige Spur bringen. Sie durfte einfach nicht länger schweigen.

„Also, ich glaube nicht, dass es um Quidditch geht", unterbrach sie das Gespräch: „Aber ich glaube, dass es einen Zusammenhang zwischen den beiden Angriffen gibt."

Überrascht hielten die anderen inne und schauten sie erwartungsvoll an. Langsam, darauf bedacht, ihre Worte richtig zu wählen, führte sie aus: „Wenn wir uns beide Vorfälle anschauen, dann sehen wir, dass beide tödlich hätten enden können und es nur Glück war, dass das nicht passiert ist. Und sowohl das Gift als auch das Halsband scheinen nicht an die Person geraten zu sein, für die es bestimmt war. Was denjenigen, der dahinter steckt, nur noch gefährlicher macht. Offenbar ist es ihm egal, ob andere Personen hierbei zu Schaden kommen."

Schniefend brach sie ab. Erst, als sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, war ihr aufgegangen, wie verantwortungslos Draco eigentlich wirklich war. Bei allem Verständnis für seine Todesangst, es war einfach unverzeihlich, wie leichtfertig er mit dem Leben anderer Menschen spielte. Dass er versuchte, Dumbledore zu töten, konnte sie tatsächlich irgendwo verstehen, auch wenn sie es natürlich furchtbar fand. Aber Dumbledore war immerhin eine zentrale Figur in diesem Krieg, er wusste, dass er sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte mit seinem Engagement. Katie hingegen hatte nichts mit alldem zu tun und Ron … Ron war Harrys bester Freund und würde an seiner Seite immer gegen Voldemort kämpfen, aber trotzdem war er nur ein Schüler, der sein Leben noch vor sich hatte.

Zitternd ballte sie die Fäuste. Sie musste mit Draco reden. Sie musste ihm aufzeigen, wie wahnsinnig er und wie blind sie selbst gewesen war. Es durfte so einfach nicht mehr weitergehen.

oOoOoOo

Mit unruhigen Schritten lief Draco im Raum der Wünsche hin und her. In seiner geballten Faust war ein zerknittertes Stück Pergament, der kurze Brief, den er am Mittag von Hermine erhalten hatte. Sie hatte sich kurz gehalten mit ihrer Aufforderung, dass sie sich heute Abend hier treffen sollten. Auffällig kurz. Ihm schwante Furchtbares. Natürlich hatte er mitbekommen, dass Weasley irgendwie einen Liebestrank zu sich genommen hatte, dass Potter ihn zu Slughorn gebracht hatte – und dort ausgerechnet die Flasche mit dem vergifteten Alkohol geöffnet worden war. Er hatte sofort gewusst, dass das nicht gut war. Gar nicht gut.

Die Tür wurde schwungvoll aufgestoßen und eine offensichtlich aufgebrachte Hermine Granger trat ein. Draco versuchte gar nicht erst, sie freundlich anzulächeln.

„Ich muss wahnsinnig gewesen sein!", fuhr sie ihn ohne Umstände an, während sie sich mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Fäusten vor ihm aufbaute. Es war erstaunlich, wie eine Frau, die so viel kleiner war als er, es trotzdem schaffte, ihn von oben herab anzuschauen.

„Hermine…", setzte er vorsichtig an, doch sofort wurde er unterbrochen.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", schnappte sie: „Weißt du eigentlich, was du hier im Schloss anrichtest? Hier geht es nicht mehr um Dumbledore, hier geht es um einfache Schüler, die nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun haben. Deine halbherzigen Versuche, deinen Auftrag auszuführen, bringen uns alle in Gefahr. Merkst du das eigentlich?"

Frustriert ließ sich Draco rückwärts gegen die Wand fallen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt: „Was willst du hören? Ich habe dir mehr als einmal erklärt, wie meine Situation aussieht. Du wusstest doch von Anfang an, wo ich stehe und was ich tun muss."

„Jetzt bin ich selbst schuld, oder was?", Hermine schrie beinah, als sie dicht vor ihn trat: „Ich habe versucht, dir zu helfen, Malfoy. Ich habe dir die Hand hingehalten, damit du aus deinem Schlamassel rauskommst. Aber du hast sie weggeschlagen. Das warst du ganz alleine."

„Mir die Hand hingehalten?", erwiderte Draco verächtlich. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Hermine ihm einen Strick aus der Sache mit Weasley drehte. Sicher, er hatte es verursacht, aber sie hatte doch von Anfang an gewusst, wo er stand. Was war jetzt das Problem? Bevor er wusste, was er da sagte, fuhr er sie wütend an: „Du hast mit mir geschlafen, mehr nicht. Ich habe nicht viel von irgendeiner Hand gesehen."

Er bereute seine Worte sofort, doch es war zu spät. Einen Augenblick lang starrte Hermine ihn nur mit offenem Mund an, dann holte sie aus und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, die definitiv einen Abdruck hinterlassen würde.

„Du bist ein Arschloch, Draco Malfoy! Sei froh, dass Ron nicht wirklich was passiert ist, sonst würde ich jetzt direkt zu Dumbledore gehen!"

Langsam senkte Draco seinen Blick. Er wusste nur zu genau, was hier gerade geschah. Hermine Granger war kurz davor, ihm den Rücken zuzukehren, ihn zu verlassen, ihn aufzugeben. Und er wusste genauso, dass er das nicht hinnehmen konnte. Er brauchte sie. Der Gedanke, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde, zumindest nicht unter vier Augen in diesem vertrauten Kontext, schmerzte beinahe körperlich. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Er brauchte sie. Er brauchte ihren unerschütterlichen Glauben an ihn.

„Geh nur zu deinem geliebten Wiesel, den wolltest du doch eh haben, nicht wahr? Oder lieber Potter? Oder beide? Hauptsache, es ist ein Held in strahlender Rüstung, nicht wahr? Ein Gryffindor, der niemals vom Weg der Tugend abweicht. Ich wette, die beiden wären nur zu bereit, dich zu teilen", ätzte er voller giftiger Verachtung. Wo kamen diese Worte nur her? Das war nicht, was er sagen wollte. Ganz im Gegenteil!

Tränen erschienen in Hermines Gesicht, doch sie verlor nichts von ihrem Zorn: „Werd' erwachsen, Malfoy."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich tatsächlich um und stampfte wütend auf den Ausgang zu. Er musste sie aufhalten, er musste das grade rücken, sonst wäre alles für immer verloren.

„Hermine, warte! Bitte!"

Doch als er aus dem Raum der Wünsche hinausgetreten war, um ihr hinterherzulaufen, war von Hermine bereits nichts mehr zu sehen.


	6. Ein wichtiger Entschluss

Die letzten Tage waren für Hermine vergangen wie in Trance. Obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, endlich aus einem Traum aufgewacht zu sein, war die Realität dennoch verschwommen. Wie hatte sie so viele Wochen lang über das, was Draco getan hatte, hinwegsehen können? Sie hatte ihm aktiv geholfen, nur um am Ende beim wichtigsten Schritt nachlässig zu werden und damit das Leben ihres besten Freundes zu gefährden. Und wozu?

Wie Draco es ausgedrückt hatte: Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen, mehr war da nicht gewesen. War es nie. Was auch immer sie sich eingebildet hatte, es hatte nie existiert. Auch dieser gute Draco, den sie damals nach dem Quidditch-Spiel getroffen hatte, war nie echt gewesen. Es erschien ihr inzwischen, als wäre dieser kleine, geheime Kuss in einem anderen Leben geschehen. Damals hatten sie bereits auf anderen Seiten gestanden, aber es hatte noch keine Rolle gespielt. Der Krieg war noch nicht so akut, so bedrohlich direkt vor ihrer Haustür gelandet.

Hatte sie sich am Ende nur selbst belogen? Hatte sie ihre Gefühle für Draco absichtlich genährt, um sich selbst weißmachen zu können, dass es auch auf der anderen Seite gute Menschen gab? Hatte sie nur fliehen wollen vor der Realität, vor der Erkenntnis, dass es tatsächlich böse Menschen gab, die an einer von Todessern gefüllten Welt interessiert waren?

Sie presste sich tiefer in den Sessel, in dem sie saß. Seit ihrem Gespräch mit Draco – mit Malfoy! – hatte sie den Raum der Wünsche nicht mehr aufgesucht, sondern sich wieder in eine hintere Ecke der Bibliothek verzogen, wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, sie müsste alleine sein. Dieser Tag hätte nicht schlechter verlaufen können. Als sie Ron im Krankenflügel hatte besuchen wollen, war Lavender schon da gewesen. Sie saß so selbstverständlich an seinem Bett und hielt seine Hand, ließ sich nicht abbringen davon, dass er zu schlafen schien, sondern weilte einfach geduldig und stumm an seiner Seite.

Hermine war nicht reingegangen, denn sie hatte geahnt, dass Lavender nicht erfreut reagiert hätte. Womit sie Recht behalten sollte, denn als Lavender schließlich ihre Stellung am Bett aufgab und sie am Eingang entdeckte, explodierte sie wie eine Bombe.

„Was willst du hier?", hatte Lavender gefaucht, offensichtlich gerade so fähig, ihre Stimme gesenkt zu halten, um Ron nicht zu wecken: „Du hast ihn die ganzen letzten Wochen ignoriert und jetzt plötzlich kommst du hier an? Jetzt, wo er wieder interessant geworden ist?"

„Interessant?", hatte Hermine nur völlig entgeistert entgegnen können: „Interessant? Er ist vergiftet worden, du hohle Birne, das macht ihn nicht interessant!"

„So? Nun, was auch immer! Er ist mein Freund, okay? Also halte dich fern von ihm. Überhaupt, du hast ihn und Harry völlig im Stich gelassen. Was ist denn plötzlich so interessant geworden, dass du keine Zeit mehr hast für deine beiden angeblich besten Freunde? Hast du einen Lover gefunden, für den du immer und jeder Zeit die Beine breit machen musst, damit du ihn nicht sofort wieder verlierst? Jemanden wie Ron kannst du ja nicht kriegen, dich würde kein anständiger Mann nehmen. Lass mich raten, er ist vermutlich nicht mal Gryffindor und ihr trefft euch nur heimlich, weil es ihm peinlich ist? Mh, habe ich Recht?"

Hermine hätte sie am liebsten geschlagen, doch ihre hässlichen Worte waren so nahe an der Wahrheit, dass sie einfach nur mit offenem Mund hatte starren können. Lavender war triumphierend davon stolziert und nun saß sie selbst hier in der Bibliothek und fühlte sich elender als je zuvor. Es war ja richtig, dass sie Harry und Ron ein wenig aus den Augen verloren hatte.

„Hermine?", erklang da die leise Stimme von Harry.

Sie zwang die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter und winkte ihm zu: „Hier hinten."

„Hey", begrüßte er sie mit sorgenvollem Tonfall: „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Was schon? Lesen und lernen natürlich. Ist es so komisch, mich in der Bibliothek zu treffen?", gab sie unwirsch zurück. Sie wollte nicht, dass Harry sich Sorgen um sie machte. Sie brauchte jetzt keinen einfühlsamen Freund an ihrer Seite, sonst würde sie nur anfangen zu weinen. Und das wollte sie gerade nicht.

„Das nicht, aber …", setzte er an, doch ihr finsterer Blick ließ ihn sofort wieder verstummen. Mit einer unbeholfenen Geste versuchte er, seinen Pony zu glätten, während er gleichzeitig neben ihr auf einem Stuhl Platz nahm. Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander.

„Ron hat eben nach dir gefragt", sagte er schließlich leise.

„Er war wach?", fragte sie überrascht zurück.

„Natürlich, ist er doch immer. Er langweilt sich zu Tode im Krankenflügel."

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen schaute Hermine ihn an: „Ich war da. Aber Lavender auch, deswegen bin ich nicht rein. Sie war so schon wütend genug, dass ich überhaupt da war. Sie … wurde ziemlich … unfreundlich."

Zu ihrem Entsetzen kicherte Harry neben ihr: „Ja, wenn Lavender da ist, schläft Ron immer. Ich habe ihm deswegen heute den Kopf gewaschen."

Genervt von Harrys merkwürdigem Verhalten legte Hermine ihr Buch auf dem Tisch ab und wandte sich ihm vollends zu: „Was ist daran zu lustig? Kannst du mich bitte aufklären?"

Offensichtlich darum bemüht, ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen, nickte Harry: „Naja, weißt du noch, dass ich meinte, dass Ron sich mit Lavender nicht mehr so sicher ist? Er stellt sich schlafend, weil er nicht mit ihr reden will. Ich glaube, er will Schluss machen, aber er traut sich nicht. Ich hab ihm deswegen heute auch den Kopf gewaschen. Lavender hat nämlich plötzlich angefangen, ständig mit mir über Rons Gefühlsleben reden zu wollen", erklärte er mit einem Schaudern: „Echt uncool. Ich will das alles gar nicht wissen, was sie mir erzählt."

Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Also war die Beziehung zwischen Lavender und Ron tatsächlich kurz vor dem Aus. Unwillkürlich musste sie an den Moment zu Schuljahresbeginn zurückdenken. Weinend hatte sie im Schloss gesessen, weil Lavender und Ron so glücklich miteinander waren, und ausgerechnet Malfoy hatte sie so vorgefunden. Da hatte alles begonnen. Von dem Tag an waren sie sich immer wieder über den Weg gelaufen. Er hatte sein Netz aus Lügen und Zuckerwatte um sie gesponnen, bis sie ihm geholfen hatte, ein tödliches Gift während Slughorns Feier in dessen Büro zu schmuggeln.

„Weiß du", erwiderte sie, nachdem sie ihre Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart gezwungen hatte: „Lavender hatte nicht mit allem Unrecht, was sie zu mir gesagt hatte. Ich habe euch schon irgendwie alleine gelassen. Ich hätte wirklich, wirklich zu Weihnachten mitkommen sollen. Es war so ein dummer Fehler, das nicht zu tun."

Harry stand auf und setzte sich neben sie auf die Armlehne des Sessels, um ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legen zu können: „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Hermine. Rückblickend sind wir immer schlauer. Und es war ja nun wahrlich auch nicht so, als ob Ron dir sonderlich viel Interesse entgegen gebracht hätte. Das beruht immer auf Gegenseitigkeit."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine, doch ihr Lächeln war gequält: „Das ist lieb von dir. Aber du hattest ja fast am meisten drunter zu leiden. Weißt du noch, im vierten Jahr, als du dich mit Ron wegen des Trimagischen Turniers gestritten hattest? Ihr habt ewig nicht miteinander geredet, das war furchtbar für mich. Was soll man als Freund tun, wenn die beiden besten Freunde miteinander streiten?"

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran!", seufzte Harry: „Ehrlich, Ron kann manchmal so stur und blind sein. Das war echt nicht fair von ihm, was er mir damals an den Kopf geworfen hat."

Hermine nickte nur, doch ein anderes Thema drängte sich in den Vordergrund. Sie konnte nicht länger darüber schweigen, sie durfte es nicht. Vorsichtig fragte sie: „Was denkst du, wer steckt hinter diesem Giftanschlag?"

Augenblicklich wurde Harry ernst: „Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass er sich wirklich nicht gegen Ron gerichtet hat … Slughorn meinte, die Flasche sei wohl als Geschenk für Dumbledore gedacht gewesen, aber irgendwie hätte er sie vergessen. Ein weiterer Mordversuch gegen Dumbledore also. Ich bin mir sicher, dass da Malfoy hinter steckt, egal, was du mir erzählst, Hermine."

Tief seufzte Hermine. Natürlich hatte er immer noch Draco im Verdacht, ganz, wie sie es gehofft hatte. Warum nur spürte sie trotzdem das Bedürfnis, ihn zu verteidigen? Sie wusste doch, dass Draco – nein, Malfoy! – der Täter war, wieso wollte sie ihn immer noch in Schutz nehmen? Sie konnte doch nur froh sein, wenn er endlich unschädlich gemacht wurde.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir eh nicht glaubst", sagte Harry leise: „Du denkst, ich spinne nur rum, weil ich Malfoy nicht mag. Aber die ganzen Beweise, die wir haben. Was wir im Sommer gesehen haben. Sein merkwürdiges Verhalten dieses Jahr. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er ein Todesser ist und dass er versucht, Dumbledore zu töten. Ich weiß es einfach."

Beruhigend legte sie ihm eine Hand aufs Knie: „Ich verstehe dich, Harry. Besser, als du denkst. Ich verurteile dich auch nicht für deine Vermutungen. Ich denke nur … du solltest das lieber für dich behalten, ehe du nicht handfeste Beweise hast. Wenn Malfoy mitbekommt, dass du ihn verdächtigst, wird er nur vorsichtiger. Und dann findest du gar nichts mehr."

Überrascht sprang Harry auf und stellte sich vor sie: „Du verdächtigst ihn also auch? Warum hast du ihn dann vorher immer verteidigt?"

Unwillkürlich errötete sie. Sie verdächtigte ihn nicht, sie wusste, dass er schuldig war. Nur dass sie vorher zu blind gewesen war, das klar zu sehen und die wichtigen Menschen darüber zu informieren. Bedacht wählte sie ihre Worte: „Damit du vorsichtig bist. Und genau darüber nachdenkst, was du tust und sagst."

„Ach, Hermine", murmelte Harry: „Du bist einfach zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Es tut mir leid, wie oft ich dich deswegen angefahren habe."

Gequält lächelte sie ihn an. Je freundlicher Harry zu ihr war, umso unwohler fühlte sie sich. Warum verriet sie nicht einfach, was sie über Malfoy wusste? Was hielt sie davon ab? Sie schuldete ihm nichts, immerhin hatte er von Anfang an auf der anderen Seite gearbeitet und sie nur ausgenutzt. Wieder seufzte sie.

„Du, Harry, ich glaube, ich muss mal mit Dumbledore sprechen", sagte sie leise, beinahe mehr zu sich selbst, doch Harry hatte sie gehört.

„Was meinst du damit? Was willst du mit Dumbledore?"

Unwohl zog sie die Schultern hoch: „Es gibt da etwas, wofür ich seinen guten Rat brauche. Er kann Dinge so viel besser einschätzen als du oder ich oder jede andere von uns. Er hat immerhin schon einige Jahre mehr als wir aufm Buckel."

„Du weißt irgendetwas, oder?"

Überrascht schaute Hermine zu ihm hoch. Sein Tonfall hatte ruhig geklungen, doch die Art, wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatten, versprach nichts Gutes. Rasch erhob sie sich aus dem Sessel, um auf Augenhöhe mit ihm zu sein: „Ja, da hast du Recht. Und ich will es Dumbledore sagen, damit er entscheidet, was wir mit dem Wissen machen."

„Wenn du etwas gegen Malfoy in der Hand hast, wieso sagst du es dann mir nicht?", verlangte er zu wissen: „War das der eigentliche Grund, dass du ihn verteidigt hast?"

Getroffen trat Hermine einen Schritt von ihm weg: „Was willst du damit andeuten? Harry, wenn ich irgendetwas über Malfoy wüsste, was unser Leben direkt bedrohen würde, denkst du, ich würde schweigen? Denkst du, ich würde riskieren, dass Ron beinahe sein Leben verliert, wenn ich sowas wüsste?"

Kurz sah Harry so aus, als wolle er genau das sagen, doch dann entspannte er sich, seine Schultern sanken nach unten und er blickte zu Boden: „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich weiß doch, dass du keinen von uns in Gefahr bringen willst. Aber wenn du etwas weißt, wieso kannst du da nicht mit mir drüber reden?"

„Und dann? Willst du deinen Zauberstab zücken und Malfoy zum Duell auffordern? Du bist ein Hitzkopf! Ich brauch jemanden, der rational und vor allem mit ruhigem Gemüt die Fakten beurteilen kann!", erwiderte sie selbstbewusst. Irgendwo in ihrem Innersten war sie über sich selbst entsetzt, mit welcher Sicherheit sie ihrem besten Freund Halbwahrheiten auftischte. Natürlich hätte sie Malfoy schon längst an Dumbledore gemeldet, wenn sie eine akute Gefahr gewittert hätte. Aber es wäre wohl rückblickend einfach die bessere Entscheidung gewesen, sofort alle Verbindungen zu ihm abzubrechen, nachdem er ihr das Mal gezeigt hatte. Statt zu versuchen, irgendwelche nicht vorhandenen guten Seiten in ihm zu suchen, hätte sie verantwortungsvoll handeln sollen.

Aber das würde sie nun nachholen. Es war noch niemand gestorben, auch wenn das eher Glück war, und sie würde dafür sorgen, dass es in der Zukunft keine Risiken mehr geben würde. Zumindest Malfoy würde sie unschädlich machen.

„Vertrau mir, Harry", sagte sie fest und ergriff seine Hand: „Nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore weiß ich, was zu tun ist, und dann werde ich dir alles erzählen. Versprochen."


	7. Das Gespräch

Er wusste, sein Verhalten war nicht richtig, doch was sollte er tun? Unter keinen Umständen konnte er zulassen, dass Hermine mit Dumbledore sprach, und wenn er sie nicht rund um die Uhr im Auge behielt, würde er es nicht mitbekommen, wenn sie zu ihm ging. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als vor der Bibliothek zu warten, oder vor dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, oder vor ihren Unterrichtsräumen, um sicherzugehen, dass sie mit niemandem sprach.

Es war so lächerlich. Wenn er ihr nie irgendetwas über sich erzählt hätte, wenn er ihr nie sein Mal gezeigt hätte, dann wäre er jetzt nicht in dieser verzweifelten Lage. Genervt fuhr Draco sich durch sein blondes Haar. Es war von Anfang an ein Fehler gewesen, ausgerechnet sie so nah an sich heranzulassen, und doch …

Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt.

Es waren erst wenige Tage vergangen, seit Hermine ihn im Streit hatte stehen lassen, seit er sie beleidigt hatte, ehe er sich selbst daran hindern konnte, und doch vermisste er sie. Sie war der einzige Mensch gewesen, demgegenüber er zumindest ein Stück weit hatte offen sein können. Nun hatte er niemanden mehr, nur noch seine übermäßig besorgte Mutter und Snape, der nicht lockerließ und ihn ständig ausfragte, was genau sein Auftrag und sein Plan waren. Selbst zu Myrte konnte er nicht mehr gehen, zu unsicher war er, ob sie nicht doch irgendwann irgendetwas zu Potter sagen würde. Als Geist hatte sie immerhin nichts zu verlieren.

Energische Schritte erklangen aus der Bibliothek und Draco hatte gerade noch Zeit, sich in den Schatten hinter der Statue am Eingang zurückzuziehen, ehe eine sehr grimmig dreinschauende Hermine Granger rausmarschiert kam. Sie sah sich nicht um, zögerte keine Sekunde, sondern schritt voller Entschlossenheit den Gang entlang. Dracos Herz sank. Er ahnte, woher ihre Entschlossenheit kam. Auf leisen Sohlen folgte er ihr.

Es dauerte nur wenige Biegungen und Treppen, ehe er sich absolut sicher war, dass Hermine zielstrebig auf das Büro von Dumbledore zuhielt. Er musste sie aufhalten, koste es, was es wolle.

Fluchend gab er sein Schleichen auf, sprintete vorwärts und packte sie an der Schulter: „Granger!"

Mit aufgerissenen Augen wirbelte sie herum, doch sofort trat abgrundtiefer Hass in ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen zogen sich zusammen, während sie ihn von sich stieß: „Was willst du, Frettchen?"

Er zuckte zusammen bei dieser Beleidigung, doch er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Durfte nicht wieder so emotional auf sie reagieren. Er musste sie umstimmen: „Ich sehe doch, wohin du gerade gehst. Du willst zu Dumbledore."

Störrisch verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust: „Allerdings. Das hätte ich schon lange tun. Schon damals, als du mir dein hübsches Mal gezeigt hast."

Rasch ergriff er ihren Arm und zog sie aus dem Hauptgang in einen der kleineren Nebenflure: „Muss das so laut sein?"

Sie schnaubte nur verächtlich: „Als ob es jetzt noch eine Rolle spielt. Wenn Dumbledore erstmal Bescheid weiß, weiß es morgen die ganze Schule. Kannst dich schon mal darauf einstellen, deinem Vater in Askaban Hallo zu sagen."

Alles Blut verließ sein Gesicht. Sie meinte es ernst. Sie meinte es verdammtnochmal ernst. Zitternd ballte er die Fäuste: „Granger … Hermine … das kannst du nicht ernst meinen. Das kannst du nicht tun. Willst du wirklich … willst du das wirklich?"

Ihr Gesicht blieb eine eiserne Maske, doch er konnte sehen, dass auch ihre Hände zitterten: „Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl, Malfoy. Was du getan hast … ich kann nicht länger schweigen. Wenn ich jetzt nicht rede, mache ich mich mitschuldig. Habe ich längst, nur das zum Glück noch niemand gestorben ist. Ich muss das hier tun. Ich muss."

Er trat näher auf sie, legte beide Hände auf ihre Schultern, und beugte sich hinab, um ihr direkt in die Augen sehen zu können. Sie war nervös, das spürte er, doch ihre Augen funkelten vor Entschlossenheit. Angestrengt suchte er nach den richtigen Worten: „Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich nicht mehr versuche, irgendjemanden umzubringen. Hast du das vergessen? Ich habe einen anderen Plan, einen Plan, bei dem ich nicht mehr auf Umwegen versuche, Dumbledore zu töten. Ich habe es dir versprochen."

Das Feuer in ihren Augen erlosch: „Ich weiß. Aber es ist zu spät, Draco. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Ich werde mich meinen Taten stellen und dafür sorgen, dass du dich deinen stellen musst. Das Leben verlangt manchmal einfach danach, dass wir Verantwortung übernehmen."

Das Zittern seiner Hände ergriff seinen ganzen Körper, als ihm klar wurde, dass nichts und niemand sie mehr aufhalten konnte: „Willst du das wirklich? Willst du wirklich, dass ich … dass ich nach Askaban gehe?"

Kurz schloss Hermine die Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, als sie seinen Blick direkt erwiderte, konnte er sehen, dass ihr die Tränen gekommen waren: „Nein. Natürlich will ich das nicht. Draco … ich dachte wirklich, wir … wir hätten eine Chance. Eine Zukunft. Aber ich habe mich geirrt. Hier geht es nicht um mich. Hier geht es um das, was richtig ist. Hier geht es um das Wohl der Zauberergemeinschaft. Und deswegen … muss ich das tun. Solange du nicht bereit bist, die Seite von Voldemort zu verlassen, solange kann es kein … kein Wir geben. Bist du bereit, Draco? Würdest du jetzt, hier, in diesem Augenblick aufgeben und mit mir kommen und dich Dumbledore stellen?"

Sekundenlang schaute er Hermine an, starrte ihr in die Augen, suchte. Doch er wusste, seine Antwort würde noch immer negativ ausfallen. Er konnte einfach nicht. Kein Schutz der Welt, selbst von Dumbledore, konnte ihn gegen den Dunklen Lord abschirmen, wenn er ihn verriet. Und selbst wenn er in Sicherheit wäre, seine Mutter würde leiden. Vielleicht würde er Askaban überleben. Vielleicht würde er eines Tages heil daraus kommen. Vielleicht konnte er sich vor dem Zugriff durch Dumbledores Leute schützen. Aber nichts und niemand in der Welt konnte ihn vor der Wut von Du-weißt-schon-wem schützen. So sehr er auch wollte, es gab hier keine Entscheidung zwischen zwei Möglichkeiten für ihn.

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte er erschlagen. Langsam ließ er Hermine los, taumelte rückwärts, bis er mit dem Rücken an die gegenüberliegende Wand stieß, wo er kraftlos zu Boden sackte. Sein Schicksal war besiegelt.

Hermine verharrte noch einen Augenblick vor ihm, den Kopf gesenkt, sodass die Locken ihr Gesicht verbargen, dann murmelte sie ebenso leise: „Es ist schade, dass du so denkst."

Und dann war sie fort.

Den Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben, unfähig, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren, blieb Draco zurück. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Er musste Snape finden, ihn endlich einweihen, ihm alles erzählen. Und mit seiner Hilfe fliehen. Darauf vertrauen, dass Snape zu Ende brachte, was er begonnen hatte, darauf hoffen, dass es für den Dunklen Lord genug war. Er durfte keine Sekunde zögern, sonst wäre es zu spät. Jeder Augenblick, den er hier verweilte, war kostbare Zeit, die ihm zur Flucht fehlte. Er musste zu Snape. Jetzt.

Doch noch immer konnte er sich nicht rühren.

oOoOoOo

Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete Hermine darauf, dass die Treppe sie bis zur Tür von Dumbledores Büro brachte. Die kurze Unterhaltung mit Draco hatte sie völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Da war er wieder gewesen, jener schwache, verängstigte, im Herzen gute Draco Malfoy, den sie über die letzten Monate kennengelernt hatte. Wieso musste er jetzt auftauchen? Beinahe hätte sie ihr Vorhaben über Bord geworfen, hätte ihn einfach in ihre Arme geschlossen und ihm alles verziehen. Er hatte so verloren gewirkt, so verzweifelt.

Doch dann hatte sie sich zur Ordnung gerufen, hatte sich daran erinnert, was er getan hatte, was beinahe passiert wäre, wenn Ron nicht so unfassbares Glück gehabt und Harry so unbegreifliche Reaktion gezeigt hätte. Was auch immer sie für Draco Malfoy empfand, Fakt blieb, er war ein Todesser und er war nicht bereit, seine Seite zu verlassen. Sie hatte keine Wahl. Er ließ ihr keine Wahl.

Mehrmals atmete sie tief ein und aus, ehe sie das Büro betrat. Dort saß Dumbledore, lächelte sie freundlich an, die Fingerspitzen vor seinem Kinn ineinander verschränkt. Alleine der Anblick reichte aus, um ihr Ruhe zu schenken. Dumbledore würde wissen, was zu tun war. Vielleicht gab es einen anderen Weg als Askaban für Draco.

„Miss Granger", begrüßte er sie freundlich: „Welch' seltener Besuch. Setzen Sie sich. Darf ich Ihnen einen Bonbon anbieten?"

Sie lächelte schwach und lehnte höflich ab. Wenn sie sich jetzt ablenken ließ, würde der Mut sie eh nur verlassen. Sie musste sprechen, jetzt, ohne um den heißen Brei herumzureden: „Vielen Dank, dass Sie so spontan Zeit hatten. Ich bin hier wegen Draco Malfoy."

Eine Augenbraue hob sich leicht, ansonsten blieb Dumbledores Gesicht unberührt: „Oho, der junge Mr. Malfoy. Ich hörte, Harry sei ganz eingenommen von ihm die letzten Wochen?"

Beinahe hätte sie sich an ihrer eigenen Spucke verschluckt. Das klang nicht richtig, wie Dumbledore es ausdrückte, insbesondere wenn sie daran dachte, auf welche Weise sie selbst von Draco eingenommen gewesen war. Hustend schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Nein, also, eingenommen … das ist vielleicht das falsche Wort. Er verdächtigt ihn, hinter den ganzen Mordversuchen zu stecken."

Über die Ränder seiner Brille hinweg sah Dumbledore sie ernst an: „Und Sie sind hier, weil sie diesen Verdacht teilen?"

Das war es. Jetzt musste sie ihre Karten offen auf den Tisch legen. Sie umklammerte die Armlehnen ihres Stuhls: „Nein. Es ist in meinem Fall kein Verdacht. Ich weiß, dass er dahinter steckt."

Zu ihrer Überraschung zeigte Dumbledore noch immer keine bemerkenswerte Reaktion: „Fahren Sie fort."

Irritiert, aber entschlossen, erklärte sie: „Ich bin vor Weihnachten in näheren Kontakt mit Draco … mit Malfoy gekommen. Ich bin schuldig, dass ich ihn nicht früher gemeldet habe, ich hatte nur gehofft … ach, das spielt ja keine Rolle. Er hat mir sein Dunkles Mal gezeigt, Sir. Er ist ein Todesser. Und er war derjenige, der die vergiftete Flasche Alkohol bei Slughorn platziert hat – mit der Absicht, dass Sie diese als Geschenk erhalten. Diese Dinge weiß ich, da ich … es selbst gesehen habe. Draco Malfoy hat den Auftrag von Voldemort erhalten, Sie zu töten."

Nun hatte sie es gesagt. Es war ausgesprochen. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Angespannt wartete sie auf Dumbledores Reaktion. Der noch immer merkwürdig gelassen wirkte. Verwirrt legte Hermine den Kopf schräg. Sollte er nicht alarmiert darüber sein, dass einer seiner Schüler versuchte, ihn umzubringen?

„Miss Granger", sagte er endlich und nun wirkte er zum ersten Mal völlig ernst: „Sie haben mir soeben ein Puzzleteil geliefert, welches ich schon lange gesucht habe. Ich danke Ihnen dafür."

Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an: „Das … das ist alles?"

Ein warmes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht: „Ich verstehe Ihre Verwirrung. Ich wusste bereits seit geraumer Zeit, dass Draco Malfoy ein Todesser ist. Die Spione des Ordens sind nicht müßig, wissen Sie? Mir war auch bewusst, dass er einen bedeutenden Auftrag von Tom erhalten hat. Doch trotz der größten Bemühungen meines Spions konnten wir nie Konkretes erfahren. Natürlich hatte ich Vermutungen, natürlich ging ich davon aus, dass er hinter den Anschlägen steckte, doch er durch Sie, durch Ihre mutige Offenbarung habe ich Gewissheit. Das ist sehr viel wert, mehr, als Sie sich jemals vorstellen können."

Schwindel ergriff Hermine: „Sie meinen … Sie meinen, Sie wussten, dass er ein Todesser ist? Und trotzdem haben Sie ihn hier gelassen? Sie haben geahnt, dass er es war, aber … nichts unternommen? Sie haben … wissentlich das Leben anderer Schüler riskiert?"

Langsam erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl, trat vom Tisch weg und schritt mit hinter seinem Rücken verschränkten Händen auf und ab: „Sie sind zurecht wütend. Ich ahnte, dass Mr. Malfoy es auf mein Leben abgesehen hatte, doch ich vertraute darauf, dass es ihm kein Versuch gelingen würde, also ließ ich ihn gewähren. Ich habe unterschätzt, wie verzweifelt er war, deswegen habe ich nicht vorhergesehen, dass er das Leben meiner Schüler fahrlässig gefährden würde. Hätte ich das geahnt, wäre ich längst eingeschritten."

Fassungslos sprang Hermine auf: „Aber Sie wussten es! Spätestens nach Katie! Warum haben Sie da nichts unternommen?"

Dumbledore hielt nicht inne und er schaute sie auch nicht an, als er erwiderte: „Er hatte ein perfektes Alibi für die Zeit. Ich hätte ihn nicht enttarnen können, ohne dass die Identität meines Spions aufgeflogen wäre. Das konnte ich nicht riskieren."

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Hermine ihn an. Harry hatte Recht. Manchmal wirkte Dumbledore, als würde er wirklich alles tun, um seine Pläne umzusetzen. Sie hatte sich selbst so gehasst und verurteilt dafür, dass sie nicht früher eingeschritten war, doch nun realisierte sie, dass es gar nichts gebracht hätte. Dumbledore wäre auch nicht eingeschritten.

Mit trockenem Mund hakte sie nach: „Aber jetzt. Jetzt können Sie etwas unternehmen. Die Information kommt von mir. Ich bin kein Spion, Sie können Draco …"

Augenblicklich unterbrach Dumbledore sie: „Nein. Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger, doch ich kann nichts tun. Mir sind die Hände gebunden."

Der Raum um sie herum begann, sich zu drehen. Haltsuchend griff sie nach der Stuhllehne. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was Dumbledore da sagte. Hatte er wirklich angedeutet, dass er einen Attentäter weiter durch das Schloss laufen lassen würde, wissentlich, in Kauf nehmend, dass noch mehr Schüler zu Schaden kamen?

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir", sagte sie langsam: „Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein. Wollen Sie das wirklich riskieren?"

Schwer stützte Dumbledore seine Hände auf dem Schreibtisch ab: „Wie ich zu Beginn sagte: Sie haben mir ein wichtiges Puzzleteil geliefert. Ich hatte einen Plan, doch er stand auf wackeligen Beinen. Dank Ihnen weiß ich nun, dass er funktionieren wird. Dafür ist es unerlässlich, dass Draco Malfoy nicht weiß, dass wir Bescheid wissen. Sagen Sie mir noch eines, Miss Granger: Wenn er die Gelegenheit hat, von Angesicht zu Angesicht, denken Sie, er wäre in der Lage, mich zu töten?"

Ihr Mund stand offen. Ihre Hände schwitzen. Ihre Knie waren weich. Sie begriff nicht. Sie begriff gar nichts. Worüber sprachen sie hier? Was für einen Plan meinte Dumbledore? Welcher Plan konnte beinhalten, das Leben anderer Schüler zu riskieren? Wovon redete er? Und warum war es wichtig, ob Draco ihn töten konnte oder nicht?

Mühsam zwang sie ihre Gedanken zur Ruhe, um über die Frage nachdenken zu können. Draco versuchte ernsthaft, Dumbledore zu töten. Hatte es versucht. Wenn er ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen würde, was würde er dann tun? Vor ihrem inneren Auge stand ein weinender, zitternder, völlig verängstigter Draco Malfoy. Tief seufzte sie: „Nein. Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass er es in sich hat, so eine Tat zu begehen. Deswegen die Umwege mit dem Amulett und dem Alkohol – damit er nicht dabei sein muss, sich nicht seinem Tun stellen muss. In einem Duell könnte er Sie nicht töten."

Dumbledore nickte: „Ausgezeichnet. Ich komme zu derselben Einschätzung wie Sie. Danke."

Noch immer vollkommen verwirrt stand Hermine da und wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore ihr irgendeine Erklärung lieferte. Irgendetwas, irgendeine Andeutung. Doch er schwieg, schaute sie nur ernst und erwartungsvoll an. Kopfschüttelnd erkundigte sie sich: „Heißt das also, dass ich weitermachen soll wie bisher? Niemandem etwas sagen, Draco gewähren lassen?"

Wieder nickte er: „Ja. Wenn Sie das für ich tun können, Miss Granger, ich wäre Ihnen dankbar. Lassen Sie Mr. Malfoy nicht wissen, was wir nun wissen. Und …"

Kurz hielt Dumbledore inne, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob er weitersprechen sollte. Überrascht von diesem plötzlichen Zeichen der Unsicherheit trat Hermine näher an den Schreibtisch heran: „Und?"

Mit einem beinahe schuldigen Ausdruck fuhr er fort: „Und seien Sie da für ihn. Egal, was er tun wird, egal, was geschehen wird, seien Sie da für ihn. Sie werden all dies verstehen, Miss Granger, wenn alles vorbei ist, dann werden Sie verstehen. Und seien Sie für Harry da, er wird Sie brauchen. Lassen Sie ihn nicht alleine. Ich bitte Sie um diese eine Sache. Vertrauen Sie mir dieses eine Mal, auch wenn es Ihnen schwerfällt. Geben Sie Draco Malfoy nicht auf. Beschützen Sie Harry."

Hermines Herz blieb stehen. Dumbledores Worte klangen beinahe flehend, als wäre er ein sterbender Mann, der seinen letzten Wunsch voller Dringlichkeit in die Welt hinausschreien wollte, aber keine Kraft mehr dazu hatte. Wie konnte sie diesem Mann irgendeinen Wunsch abschlagen? Sie nickte stumm. Das Lächeln, das er ihr daraufhin zeigte, war so offen und ehrlich, wie sie es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Mit einer angedeuteten Verneigung verabschiedete sie sich, verließ das Büro und stieg die Stufen wieder hinab.

Jetzt blieb nur noch die Frage zu klären, was sie Draco erzählen sollte.


	8. Der Raum, der alles versteckt

Langsam stieg Hermine die Stufen hinab. Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore war kurz gewesen, und dennoch hatte es ihre Welt stärker verändert, als sie zuvor erwartet hatte. Er hatte es gewusst, er hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst. Nicht nur, dass er einen gefährlichen Todesser in seiner Schule hatte gewähren lassen, nein, auch Harry gegenüber hatte Dumbledore sich nicht anständig verhalten. All jene, denen gegenüber Harry seinen Verdacht über Malfoy mitgeteilt hatte, hielten ihn zunehmend für verrückt und besessen. Statt dass Dumbledore ihm zu Hilfe kam und ihn verteidigte, blieb er stumm und schaute einfach nur zu.

Er schaute einfach nur zu.

Am Ende der Treppe angekommen, blieb Hermine stehen. Dumbledore schaute also einfach nur zu. Schön. Sie war sich sicher, dass er einen Plan hatte, doch dieser Plan schien offensichtlich zu bedeuten, dass er nicht gegen Draco einschreiten würde. Er wusste mehr, als er ihr gegenüber zugeben würde, und genau deswegen würde er den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen. Das konnte sie nicht. Sie war Hermine Granger, und Hermine Granger würde nicht tatenlos daneben stehen und zuschauen.

Dumbledore hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie für Harry da sein sollte. Und dass sie Draco nicht aufgeben sollte. Exakt das würde sie tun. Sie würde von jetzt an alles daran setzen, Draco zu zeigen, dass es einen Menschen gab, der das Gute in ihm sah – und der bereit wäre, ihm zu helfen, wenn er die Seiten wechseln wollte. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Draco auf der Seite von Voldemort in sein Verderben rannte. Und sie würde ebenso nicht zulassen, dass Harry blindlings alles um sich herum vergaß, weil er zu fokussiert auf Draco war.

Nachdenklich setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Am besten sie erzählte Draco, dass sie doch nicht mit Dumbledore gesprochen hatte. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, um seinem Verdacht zu entkommen. Gleichzeitig würde das die Kluft, die sich zwischen ihnen aufgetan hatte, wieder schließen, denn es würde ihm zeigen, dass sie ihm genug vertraute, um auch nach dem schrecklichen Vorfall auf ihren besten Freund noch zu ihm zu stehen. Nach all den unverzeihlichen Dingen, die er zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Noch immer in Gedanken versunken bog sie in den nächsten Gang ein – und blieb abrupt stehen. Vor ihr saß Draco auf dem kalten Steinboden, die Ellbogen auf seinen Knien abgestützt, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Sie konnte seinen hektischen Atem hören und das Zittern seiner Schultern sehen. Er saß genau dort, wo sie ihn vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde zurückgelassen hatte. Und er war offensichtlich tief in den dunklen Abgrund der Panik gefallen.

Langsam, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, ging Hermine neben ihm in die Hocken. Behutsam legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Und trotzdem zuckte er zusammen, fiel beinahe um von dem Schock, dass so plötzlich jemand neben ihm aufgetaucht war.

„Hey", sagte Hermine sanft, ohne ihre Hand von ihm zu nehmen.

Dracos Gesicht war schneeweiß, die Pupillen geweitet, auf seiner Stirn glänzte Schweiß. Er sah so dermaßen erbärmlich aus, dass sie sich fragte, wie sie auch nur einen Moment lang so kalt über ihn hatte denken können. Er war ein Mensch, ein junger Mensch, genau wie sie. Schüchtern lächelte sie ihn an: „Alles ist gut."

„Gut?", stammelte Draco, nachdem er sie für einige Sekunden nur weiter angestarrt hatte: „Was ist gut? Du warst gerade bei Dumbledore und …"

Sofort unterbrach sie ihn: „Nein. Nein, war ich nicht."

Wieder starrte er sie nur wortlos an, doch dann, von einem Moment zum nächsten, änderte sich seine Stimmung. Wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier stürzte er vorwärts und riss sie zu Boden. Mit seinem gesamten Gewicht presste er sie nieder, während eine seiner Hände sich unerbittlich um ihre Kehle legte: „Schwachsinn! Du warst bei ihm! Und jetzt bist du hier, um mich an meiner Flucht zu hindern. Darauf falle ich nicht rein. Du kannst mir keine Falle stellen!"

Panik stieg in Hermine hoch. Dieser Draco über ihr war nicht der schwache, hilflose Junge, für den ihr Herz schlug. Hier war der Todesser Malfoy, kalt, berechnend und zu allem bereit. Hastig tasteten ihre Hände nach ihrem Zauberstab, doch soweit ließ er es nicht kommen.

„Na, na, böses Mädchen!", hauchte er ihr eiskalt zu, während er ihre Hände packte und über ihrem Kopf zusammenführte. Ein Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte, erschien auf seinen Lippen: „So leicht gibst du deine Maske auf? Du solltest mal bei einem Todesser in die Schauspiel-Schule gehen. Meine Tante Bella wäre sicher entzückt, dir ein wenig Unterricht zu erteilen."

Eine Gänsehaut machte sich auf Hermines Körper breit. Sie wusste, das hier war nicht der echte Draco, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er seine Worte nicht ernst meinte. Mühsam zwang sie sich zur Ruhe: „Ich bin ehrlich zu dir, Draco. Glaub mir. Bitte. Ich konnte es nicht tun."

„Oh, Granger", lachte Draco hämisch: „Hältst du mich für so naiv? Du vertraust mir nicht, verlangst aber, dass ich dir glaube?"

Er hatte Recht, und das wusste Hermine. Sie hatte ihm nicht vertraut. Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, doch gerade eben, während sie die Stufen von Dumbledores Büro hinunter geschritten war, hatte sie sich geschworen, alles zu tun, um ihm wirklich vertrauen zu können. Und um ihm zu helfen, auch ihr zu vertrauen.

„Ich vertraue dir", flüsterte sie, ihre Augen geradewegs auf seine gerichtet: „Ich vertraue dir und deswegen bin ich hier. Was muss ich tun, damit du mir glaubst?"

Sein Ausdruck veränderte sich nicht, im Gegenteil, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, wurde sein Blick nur noch intensiver. Und plötzlich ließ er von ihr ab. Stand auf, fuhr sich durch sein Haar, trat von ihr zurück.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich dir glaube, dann komm mit. Folg mir. Ohne Widerworte."

Stöhnend stemmte Hermine sich vom Boden hoch. Ihr war kalt, ihre Schultern schmerzten dort, wo sie gegen den Steinboden gepresst worden waren, und ihre Handgelenke fühlten sich taub an. Doch sie widersprach nicht. Nickte einfach nur stumm und setzte sich in Bewegung, nachdem Draco sich umgedreht hatte und losgegangen war. Sie lief hinter ihm her, schweigend, folgte ihm in jeden Gang, jede Treppe hinauf, bis ihr aufging, wohin er sie führte.

Als er schließlich in jenem Gang dreimal auf und ab gegangen war, die Tür erschien und er sich erwartungsvoll zu ihr umdrehte, nickte sie ein weiteres Mal. Der Raum der Wünsche. Natürlich. Es war hier gewesen, dass ihre Beziehung an Fahrt aufgenommen hatte. Es war nur passend, dass sie hier versuchen würden, die Scherben aufzusammeln und neu zu beginnen. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

Vor ihren Augen breitete sich ein unendlich erscheinender Raum aus, der so vollgestopft war mit Zeug, dass ihr schwindelig wurde. Bis unter die hohe Decke türmten sich alle nur erdenklichen Gegenstände.

„Willkommen im Raum, der alles versteckt", verkündete Draco.

Verwirrt schaute sie zu ihm: „Ist das nicht einfach nur der Raum der Wünsche?"

„Oh, gewiss", bestätigte er, doch das kalte Lachen, das danach erklang, machte ihr Angst. Herablassend fuhr er fort: „Ich habe diese Form des Raums vor langer Zeit entdeckt. Der Raum, der alles versteckt. Es ist eine ganz besondere Form dieses Ortes. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Formen, die der Raum annimmt, entspringt das hier nicht den Vorstellungen des Suchenden. Diese Form ist für alle gleich. Wenn du im Raum der Wünsche etwas verstecken willst, sieht er für dich genauso aus. Und wenn ich danach diesen Raum erschaffe, kann ich das von dir versteckte finden, wenn ich zufällig drüber stolpere. Das hier", erklärte er und breitete die Hände aus, „das hier ist das wahre Aussehen des Raums der Wünsche."

Mit offenem Mund starrte Hermine ihn an. Wie konnte ausgerechnet Draco, der letztes Jahr noch nicht einmal von diesem Raum gewusst hatte, dieses Geheimnis finden, wenn selbst Harry es noch nicht kannte? Ohne Harry und ihre heimliche Armee hätte Draco den Raum nicht einmal gefunden.

„Und weißt du, was das Beste ist?", fuhr Draco fort, nachdem er sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte, ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf den Lippen: „Es kann zwar jederzeit jemand hier reinkommen, doch wenn derjenige, der zuerst hier war, sich im Raum, der alles versteckt, aufhält, kann er dem Raum befehlen, jeden anderen Eindringling rauszuschmeißen. Niemand kann hier rein, solange ich drin bin, verstehst du, Hermine? Hier kann mich niemals jemand finden."

Verständnislos starrte sie ihn an. Warum sagte er das, als hätte es irgendeine Bedeutung?

„Ah, ich sehe, du verstehst mich nicht", spottete er: „Welch seltener Anblick, die nimmermüde Besserwisserin ist sprachlos. Soll ich es dir ausbuchstabieren? Solange ich hier drin bin, ist es unmöglich, mich zu fassen. Deine kleine Falle, sie funktioniert nicht. Weil Dumbledores Männer, die du in der Hinterhand hast, hier nicht reinkönnen. Und du hast ebenfalls keine Macht über mich. Wenn du mir etwas antun willst, braucht es nur einen Gedanken von mir und der Raum schmeißt dich raus."

Traurig ließ Hermine die Schultern sinken. Also glaubte er ihr noch immer nicht. Was musste sie noch tun, um ihn von ihrer Aufrichtigkeit zu überzeugen? Was war nötig, um den wahren Draco wieder hervorzuholen? Was musste sie tun, um diese Maske aus Kälte und Hass zu durchbrechen?

„Okay", sagte sie langsam: „Und … und nun? Was willst du von mir?"

Als Antwort zog Draco nur eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie verstand sofort. Natürlich. Genau damit hatte er sie am tiefsten getroffen. Offensichtlich hatte er vor, weiter in die Wunde zu bohren. Als wollte er provozieren, dass sie ihn verließ. Als wollte er sie dazu zwingen, ihn von sich zu stoßen. Sie wandte den Blick ab und begann, den Raum zu erkunden.

„Weißt du noch?", fing sie an, während sie langsam die Reihen von Gerümpel entlangschritt: „Damals … nach dem Quidditch-Spiel. Ich habe auf dich gewartet, um dich aufzumuntern. Ich wollte für dich da sein, obwohl ich damals noch nicht wusste, dass du tatsächlich ein guter Mensch bist. Ich habe das Gute in dir gesehen, obwohl du es mir noch nicht gezeigt hattest. Ich hatte allen Grund, dich zu hassen. Aber ich habe trotzdem gewartet. Für dich. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich so leicht zu verscheuchen bin? Du hast mir deine guten Seiten gezeigt. Du hast mir deine schlechten Seiten gezeigt. Denkst du wirklich, mit deiner kleinen Todesser-Nummer hier kannst du mich noch beeindrucken? Bist du so naiv, dass du denkst, dass ich dich jemals wieder in Ruhe lassen werde? Dass ich jemals aufhören werde, an das Gute in dir zu glauben?"

Draco war ihr gefolgt, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben, den Blick stur auf den Boden gerichtet. Nun blieb er stehen: „Granger … ich kann meine Worte von damals nur wiederholen. Das ist unfair."

Überrascht drehte sie sich zu ihm um: „Unfair?"

Noch immer schaute er sie nicht an: „Ja, unfair. Du weißt genau, wie es um mein Herz bestellt ist. Ich habe … ich habe dir alles gezeigt, was in mir ist. Und du hast es genommen und … zerstört. Wieso verlangst du jetzt, dass ich dich noch einmal hereinlasse? Ist das ein Spiel für dich? Glaubst du, ich lasse noch einmal zu, dass du … dass du …"

Er brach ab und drehte sich weg. Seine kalte Maske war weg, doch was sie nun sah, bereitete Hermine nur noch mehr Schmerzen. Sie wusste, dass sie Draco verletzt hatte, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie sehr. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie er wirklich über sie dachte.

„Weißt du, warum ich zu dir zurückgekommen bin?"

Draco hatte Recht. Er hatte sich ihr geöffnet und sie hatte ihn verletzt. Sie war unfair. Denn zu keinem Zeitpunkt hatte sie sich ihm wirklich geöffnet. Sie hatte immer nur so viel von sich gezeigt, wie gerade notwendig war. Sie hatte ihm geholfen, sicher, aber sie hatte nie wirklich etwas riskiert. Wenn sie wollte, dass er ihr vertraute, musste sie endlich selbst etwas riskieren.

„Falls du das überhaupt bist", schnappte er barsch: „Ich glaube dir immer noch nicht."

„Ich habe mein Herz an dich verloren."

Sie sah, wie Dracos Schultern sich plötzlich anspannten, doch er rührte sich nicht. Sie wagte kaum zu atmen, während die Luft um sie herum immer schwerer zu werden schien. Warum sagte er nichts? Selbst eine höhnische Antwort, Gelächter oder irgendeine Art von Abfuhr waren besser als dieses Schweigen. Die Stille in diesem riesigen Raum war perfekt.

„Ist das eine neue Masche von dir?", fragte Draco schließlich so leise, dass sie es beinahe nicht gehört hätte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ehe ihr einfiel, dass er das nicht sehen konnte: „Nein. Keine Masche. Nichts hiervon ist eine Masche."

Jetzt erwachte Draco aus seiner Starre. So schnell, dass Hermine keine Zeit hatte, über seine Absicht nachzudenken, drehte er sich zu ihr um, packte sie und zwang sie auf den Boden. Wieder lag er über ihr, wieder hielt er ihre Hände gewaltsam über ihrem Kopf gefangen, doch seine Augen schauten nicht kalt auf sie herab. Sie loderten.

Ohne nachzudenken reckte Hermine sich vor und küsste ihn. Sie küsste ihn mit allem, was sie hatte, mit all ihren Gefühlen, mit der Sehnsucht, der Angst und der Leidenschaft, die sich in ihr angestaut hatten. Und nur einen Augenblick zögerte Draco, ehe er den Kuss erwiderte, sie zwang, ihre Lippen für ihn zu öffnen und in sie eindrang, um ihr mit seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen zu sagen, wie sehr er sie seinerseits begehrte.

„Du bist wie Gift für mich", stöhnte er, als sie kurz voneinander abließen, um Luft zu holen.

Atemlos nickte sie: „Du auch für mich!"

Nach einem weiteren Augenblick, in dem sie sich beinahe gewaltsam aneinander geschmiegt hatten, die Lippen so energisch auf denen des anderen, dass es fast schmerzhaft war, stieß Draco hervor: „Du weckst Hoffnung in mir, die nicht da sein sollte. Ohne Hoffnung ist es leichter. Du vergiftest mich … langsam, aber sicher."

„Hoffnung ist gut", entgegnete Hermine ächzend: „Hoffnung heißt, dass du etwas hast, wofür du kämpfen willst."

Seine Hände ließen ihre los und begangen, die Bluse ihrer Schuluniform aufzureißen: „Nein. Hoffnung heißt, dass man etwas zu verlieren hat. Dass man verletzt werden kann."

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich noch mehr. Das hier war definitiv der falsche Zeitpunkt, um mit Draco Malfoy zu schlafen. Absolut der falsche Zeitpunkt. Sie sollten miteinander reden. Ihre Standpunkte klar machen. Ihre Gefühle sortieren.

Seufzend griff sie nach dem Gürtel seiner Hose und begann, ihn mit zitternden Fingern zu öffnen.

„Verletzt werden gehört dazu", presste sie hervor, doch weiter kam sie nicht, da Draco unvermittelt ihren Slip von ihr riss.

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr darauf, verletzt zu werden!", verkündete er, während er ihre Beine auseinander schob und sich vor ihr positionierte.

„Ich schwöre dir, Draco, ich werde dich nie wieder verletzten. Nie wieder!"

Er griff in ihre Lockenmähne und zog sie in einen weiteren, wilden Kuss: „Das hoffe ich. Bei Merlin, das hoffe ich. Ein weiteres Mal halte ich das nicht aus."

Und damit war für die nächsten Stunden jedes Gespräch zwischen ihnen unmöglich. Hermine wusste, sie mussten reden. Sie mussten darüber sprechen, was geschehen war, wo sie standen, wie es weitergehen sollte. Doch jetzt, in seinen Armen, umgeben von Hitze und Stöhnen und Schweiß, konnte sie das alles vergessen. Und vergessen wollte sie mehr als alles andere.


	9. Die Schlinge zieht sich zu

Seufzend ließ Hermine sich auf dem Stuhl, der zwischen den Betten von Harry und Ron stand, nieder. Wie schafften ihre beiden besten Freunde es nur ständig, im Krankenflügel zu landen? Ein leises Stöhnen neben ihr kündigte an, dass Harry langsam aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte.

„Was ist passiert?", krächzte er.

„Schädelbruch", kommentierte Madam Pomfrey trocken, um dann zu erklären, wie der weitere Heilungsprozess verlaufen würde. Hermine konnte sehen, dass es Harry nicht schmeckte, über Nacht im Krankenflügel bleiben zu müssen, doch selbst er sah ein, dass ein Schädelbruch eine schwerwiegende Verletzung war.

Nachdem Madam Pomfrey in ihr Büro zurückgegangen war, richtete Harry den Blick auf Ron und sie: „Wisst ihr, wie hoch wir verloren haben?"

Unsicher schaute Hermine zu Ron, der auffällig unschuldig in die Luft über Harrys Bett starrte. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengrube sagte sie: Der Endstand war dreihundertzwanzig zu sechzig für Hufflepuff."

Harrys Gesicht verfärbte sich Rot vor Wut: „Großartig, wirklich, ganz großartig. Wenn ich McLaggen zwischen die Finger bekomme …"

Jetzt schaltete sich auch Ron in das Gespräch ein: „Tu das lieber nicht. Der Typ ist so groß wie ein Troll, ehrlich. Ich wäre ja eher dafür, dass du ihm einen den Flüche vom Halbblutprinzen auf den Hals hetzt."

Sofort ging Hermine dazwischen, damit Harry nicht ernsthaft auf dumme Gedanken kam: „So, wie es nach dem Spiel aussah, dürfte sich der Rest der Mannschaft bereits um ihn gekümmert haben. Da war keiner glücklich über sein Verhalten."

Es war offensichtlich, dass Ron sich darüber freute, dass der Torhüter-Ersatz sich so dermaßen blamierte hatte. Hermine wusste, wie stolz er auf seinen Platz im Team war, ebenso wie ihr klar war, dass er jetzt nichts mehr fürchtete, als die Aussicht, am Ende doch noch gegen McLaggen zu verlieren. Sein Selbstbewusstsein war noch immer nicht groß genug, um den eigenen Wert ohne Hintergedanken erkennen zu können.

Seufzend wechselte sie das Thema: „Ginny meinte, sie hatte dich besuchen wollen, aber du warst noch bewusstlos. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass du nur gerade so noch rechtzeitig zum Spiel gekommen bist. Was ist passiert? Du bist doch sonst nicht so nachlässig mit Quidditch."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde grimmig: „Ich habe Malfoy gesehen. Das ist jetzt mindestens das zweite Mal, dass er während eines Quidditch-Spiels im Schloss bleibt. Was treibt er hier, wenn alle anderen draußen sind?"

Sofort bereute sie, dass sie das Thema überhaupt angeschnitten hatte. Es war erst zwei Tage her, dass sie sich mit Draco wieder versöhnt hatte, und sie war noch nicht in der Lage, unbefangen über ihn zu sprechen. Zum Glück nahm ihr das in diesem Moment Ron ab: „Spinnst du? Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft ein Quidditch-Spiel wegen Malfoy verpassen! Du bist unser Kapitän!"

„Ich will wissen, was er vorhat!", fuhr Harry ihn wütend an: „Und komm mir bloß nicht wieder damit, dass ich mir das alles nur einbilde!"

„Niemand sagt, dass du es dir einbildest", entgegnete Ron ebenso heftig: „Aber langsam wird das ja zu einer Besessenheit bei dir. Du kannst doch nicht rund um die Uhr Malfoy bewachen!"

Unglücklich saß Hermine zwischen ihren beiden streitenden Freunden. Wenn Harry wüsste, wie Recht er mit seinem Verdacht hatte.

„Ich will wissen, wo er immer hin verschwindet, wenn ich ihn nicht auf der Karte sehe", erklärte Harry ungeduldig: „Das ist zu oft passiert. Ich übersehe ihn nicht, nicht so oft jedenfalls. Er verschwindet regelmäßig und ich will wissen, wohin!"

„Vielleicht nach Hogsmeade?", warf Hermine in einem schwachen Versuch ein, Draco zu verteidigen. Doch sie wusste, die Erklärung zog nicht. Sie wusste, wohin Draco regelmäßig verschwand: in den Raum der Wünsche. Der wiederum ganz offensichtlich nicht auf der Karte zu finden war, oder jedenfalls dann nicht, wenn er zum Raum, der alles versteckt, wurde.

„Er hat die Geheimgänge nie benutzt und die werden dieses Jahr eh alle bewacht. Das scheidet also aus", schmetterte Harry den Einwand ab. Und plötzlich trat ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. Unwillkürlich fragte Hermine sich, ob er sich an ihr letztes Gespräch erinnerte und sie nun fragen würde, was bei Dumbledore rausgekommen war. Im Geiste ging sie eine Unzahl von Ausreden durch, doch keine schien ihr gut genug. Schweiß brach ihr aus. Was sollte sie sagen?"

„Kreacher?"

Überrascht schaute Hermine auf. Hatte Harry gerade tatsächlich den griesgrämigen Hauself aus Sirius' altem Haus zu sich gerufen? War der nicht derzeit in der Hogwarts-Küche eingesetzt?

Ein lauter Knall ertönte, doch statt eines Hauselfen erschienen zwei, fest ineinander verschlungen, als wären sie in einen Kampf verwickelt. Rasch sprach Hermine einen Muffliato, um Madam Pomfrey nicht zu alarmieren.

„Kreacher darf Harry Potter vor Dobby nicht beleidigen, sonst haut Dobby ihn!", ertönte die quiekende Stimme des einzigen Hauselfen, der jemals voller Stolz Kleidung trug.

„Kreacher sagt, was er will. Sein Herr ist Freund dreckiger Schlammblüter! Was würde die Herrin nur sagen, wenn sie wüsste, dass Kreacher …", krähte der andere Hauself lauthals, doch sofort wurde er von Dobby unterbrochen, der ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige verpasste.

Verwirrt starrte Hermine auf die beiden kämpfenden Hauselfen, bis Harry schließlich endlich einschritt: „Ich verbiete euch beiden, miteinander zu kämpfen! Kreacher, ich verbiete dir, Dobby anzugreifen. Und Dobby, ich weiß, du bist frei, aber würdest du bitte …"

Sofort ließ Kreacher von Dobby ab, und auch Dobby ging auf Abstand, ehe er stolz verkündete: „Dobby ist ein freier Hauself und entscheidet selbst, wem er gehorcht! Und Dobby gehorcht Harry Potter. Dobby tut alles, was Harry Potter sagt."

Harry nickte zufrieden. Angespannt wartete Hermine ab, was er mit den Hauselfen vorhatte. Doch als er den beiden seine Befehle erteilte, wurde sie blass. Die Hauselfen sollten Draco überwachen? Aus Harrys Sicht war das ein genialer Einfall, das musste sie ihm lassen, doch sie wusste, dass es von nun an noch schwerer für Draco werden würde, seine Pläne voranzutreiben. Hauselfen konnten sich ungehindert im Schloss bewegen und kannten gewiss genug Möglichkeiten, dabei unentdeckt zu bleiben. Sollte sie ihn warnen? War es ein zu großer Verrat an Harry, wenn sie Draco davor warnte? Ihr Herz wurde schwer. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte sie mit ihrem Handeln längst Dracos Seite gewählt. Und obwohl Dumbledore ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie für Harry da sein sollte, hatte er ihr auch gesagt, dass sie Draco unterstützen sollte. Am liebsten wäre sie aus dem Krankenflügel geflohen, um irgendwo in Ruhe und ungestört zu weinen.

Glücklicherweise kam in diesem Moment Madam Pomfrey zurück, um sie aus dem Krankenflügel zu scheuchen, damit ihre beiden Patienten über Nacht ein wenig Ruhe finden konnten. Sie verabschiedete sich rasch, erleichtert, nicht länger mit schlechtem Gewissen zwischen ihren beiden besten Freunden sitzen zu müssen.

oOoOoOo

Nervös betrachtete Hermine Draco über den Rand ihrer Teetasse hinweg. Sie hatte ihn direkt am nächsten Morgen per Eule darum gebeten, sie im Raum der Wünsche zu treffen. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihn auf die spionierenden Hauselfen hinzuweisen, doch zumindest konnte sie ihn ein wenig zur Vorsicht anhalten. Draco selbst schien nicht mindern angespannt zu sein.

Seufzend stellte Hermine ihren Tee zurück auf den kleinen Beistelltisch. Es brachte nichts, das Gespräch noch weiter hinauszuzögern.

„Achtest du eigentlich darauf, dass dir niemand hierher folgt?"

Die erhobene Augenbraue in Dracos Gesicht zeigte ihr deutlich, was er von ihrer Frage hielt, ebenso der Tonfall in seiner Stimme: „Wofür hältst du mich?"

Verlegen schaute sie beiseite: „Ich meine ja nur. Das Schloss hat viele Augen."

Als wäre ihm ein Licht aufgegangen, beugte Draco sich vor und verlangte zu wissen: „Geht es hier um Potter?"

Verzweifelt stöhnte Hermine auf. Natürlich. Harry witterte hinter allem immer sofort Draco, und Draco witterte hinter allem sofort Harry. Die beiden waren so fixiert aufeinander, es war wirklich nicht mehr lustig. Schnippischer als geplant schoss sie zurück: „Du kommst immer direkt auf Harry."

„Weil Potter nun mal zum Kotzen ist!", erwiderte Draco heftig: „Er lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, um mich zu provozieren, und am Ende stehen immer alle auf seiner Seite, obwohl er angefangen hat! Er ist ja beinahe besessen davon, mich als Mörder zu brandmarken."

Beinahe hätte Hermine gelacht, so ähnlich waren Dracos Worte ihren eigenen Gedanken, doch das Thema war zu ernst: „Er hat nicht Unrecht mit seinem Verdacht! Nein, hör mir zu!", zischte sie herrisch, als Draco den Mund zum Protest öffnete: „Wir wissen beide, dass er Recht hat mit seinem Verdacht gegen dich! Und du kannst froh sein, dass ihn niemand ernst nimmt. Dir sollte daran gelegen sein, dass das so bleibt. Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, wie weit Harry bereit ist zu gehen, nur um dich zur Strecke zu bringen. Du musst vorsichtig sein, okay?"

Mit offenem Mund starrte Draco sie an. Sie hoffte sehr, dass ihre Worte in seinen Dickschädel vorgedrungen waren.

„Irgendwie komme ich immer noch nicht damit klar, dass du so offen auf meiner Seite stehst, obwohl du weißt, was ich getan habe", sagte er schließlich. Es sprach kein Misstrauen aus seinen Worten, sondern nur echte Überraschung.

Mit einem warmen Lächeln erklärte sie: „Du hast Menschenleben in Gefahr gebracht und beinahe einen meiner besten Freunde getötet. Es ist schwer, dir das zu verzeihen. Aber ich weiß, dass du kein Mörder bist. Ich weiß, dass du ein guter Mensch bist und genau deswegen halte ich zu dir. Harry hat keine Vorstellung davon, wie grausam es sein kann, böse Taten gegen den eigenen Willen tun zu müssen. Er musste sich nie mit der Frage beschäftigen, ob er auf Dumbledores Seite oder auf der von Du-weißt-schon-wem steht. Seine Narbe hat ihm die Frage abgenommen. Aber für jemanden wie dich, bei dem die Eltern die Entscheidung gefällt haben … nur wenige Menschen sind verdorben genug, um aus ganzem Herzen und überzeugter Entscheidung ein Todesser zu sein. Für alle anderen wie dich ist die ganze Situation einfach nur … grausam."

Sie holte tief Luft und langte über das Tischchen hinüber, um eine Hand auf Dracos Wange zu legen: „Du bist ein unfassbar menschlicher Mann, Draco. Du hast mir gezeigt, was es heißt, Angst zu haben und gegen Vorurteile zu kämpfen. Und du hast mir gezeigt, dass ich … dass ich liebenswert bin. Begehrenswert. Und zwar genauso, wie ich bin. Und für all das … liebe ich dich."

Sie war tiefrot angelaufen bei ihren letzten Worten, doch sie zwang sich, den Blickkontakt zu halten, um Draco deutlich zu machen, wie ernst sie ihre Worte meinte. Draco erwiderte ihren Blick, schaute sie so intensiv an, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, er könnte bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele blicken. Er durchbrach das Schweigen nicht, sondern legte einfach seinerseits eine Hand auf ihre Wange und streichelte sie mit seinem Daumen. Es war dieser Draco, dieser erwachsene, starke Mann, der es aushielt, Gefühle zu zeigen, anzunehmen und zu erwidern, dem ihr Herz gehörte. Dass er den Moment so zulassen konnte, ohne unwillkürlich in albernes Kichern zu verfallen, bedeutete ihr unendlich viel. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle offengelegt und er akzeptierte es bedingungslos.

„Erinnerst du dich an den versilberten Apfel, den ich dir zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte?", flüsterte er leise, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

Sie nickte: „Natürlich."

Sie konnte sehen, wie sein Adamsapfel hüpfte, als er schwer schluckte: „Du hast mich damals gefragt, welche verbotene Erkenntnis ich dir mit diesem Apfel überreichen würde. Ich bin der Frage ausgewichen an jenem Tag. Oder zumindest habe ich sie nicht ganz vollständig beantwortet."

Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an seine Worte. An jenem Abend hatte er ihr gestanden, dass er sie mit jeder Faser seines Körpers begehrte. Und dann hatten sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen. Schon damals hatte sie sich gefragt, ob noch mehr hinter dem Apfel steckte, doch sie hatte den Moment nicht ruinieren und danach fragen wollen.

„Du kennst die Geschichte von Eva und der Verbannung aus dem Paradies vermutlich besser als ich", fuhr Draco fort, Anspannung nun deutlich hörbar in seiner Stimme: „Ich habe absichtlich den Vergleich gezogen. Ich wusste … ich wusste, wenn du den Apfel annimmst … wenn du mich annimmst, dann … dann kannst du nicht im Paradies bleiben. Und … Hermine … was ich vorhabe, was ich plane … ich habe so Angst. Um dich."

Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als es jemals für einen Menschen gesund sein konnte. Sie spürte, wie ihr schwindelig wurde von der Menge an Adrenalin, das gerade durch ihre Adern pumpte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Draco ihr von seinem Plan erzählen wollte, genauso wie es offensichtlich war, dass er sich vor ihrer Reaktion fürchtete. Sie wusste selbst nicht, ob sie es wissen wollte.

„Draco, hey", flüsterte sie sanft. Um ihren Worten mehr Bedeutung zu verleihen, stand sie auf und ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder. Entschlossen nahm sie sein Gesicht in beide Hände: „Hör mir zu, Draco. Ich bin da für dich, okay? Ich vertraue dir. Was auch immer du vorhast, was auch immer dein Plan ist … wenn du es mir erzählen willst, tu es. Aber du musst das nicht, okay? Ich bin ein großes Mädchen, ich kann auf mich aufpassen."

Ein Schluchzen erklang, als Draco seine Arme fest um ihre Taille schlang und sein Gesicht in ihrer Brust verbarg. Das Zittern seiner Schultern zeigte ihr deutlich, dass er hemmungslos weinte. Noch immer raste ihr Herz und sie fragte sich erschaudernd, was Draco wohl planen mochte, dass er sich so sehr davor fürchtete. Doch sie hatte sich entschieden, für ihn da zu sein, sie hatte Dumbledore versprochen, auf Draco aufzupassen. Hier ging es nicht um sie, sondern um ihn. Wenn er gerade seine ganze Verzweiflung rauslassen musste, wollte sie gerne für ihn da sein.

Und dennoch. Trotz dieser starken, zuversichtlichen Gedanken konnte Hermine nicht anders, als eisige Panik zu verspüren. Der Krieg, der sich seit letztem Jahr angebahnt hatte, stand nun unmittelbar bevor. Und als beste Freundin von Harry Potter würde sie direkt in vorderster Front, in der Schusslinie aller kämpfen. Egal, wie stolz und stark sie sich gab, der Gedanke alleine bereitete ihr panische Angst. Ebenfalls von einem Zittern ergriffen, legte sie ihre Arme um Dracos Schultern und zog ihn noch enger an sich.

Harry konnte ihre Angst nicht verstehen, dazu war er einfach zu deutlich mutiger als sie. Und Ron, so clever er manchmal auch war, hatte nicht genügend Verständnis, um die volle Bedeutung dessen, was auf sie zukam, zu verstehen. Niemand verstand die Panik, die sich wie eine eisige Faust um ihr Herz legte, besser als Draco. Denn er war genauso gefangen davon.

Mehr denn je wurde Hermine in diesem Moment im Raum der Wünsche bewusst, wie sehr sie Draco tatsächlich in ihrem Leben brauchte.


	10. Unerwartete Einmischung

Der März näherte sich seinem Ende und mit ihm auch der Winter. Obwohl das Wetter eisig blieb, bescherte der einsetzende Frühling den Schülern in Hogwarts doch einen sonnigen Tag nach dem anderen. Hermine wünschte, sie hätte das Wetter ebenso genießen können wie ihre Hausgenossen, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Die Last der Hausaufgaben, die Vorbereitungen auf die Apparier-Prüfung, ihre heimlichen Treffen mit Draco, die dank der Überwachung durch die beiden Hauselfen jetzt noch schwieriger geworden waren, all das raubte ihr jegliche Muße, das Schloss zu verlassen. Stattdessen vergrub sie sich Tag ein, Tag aus in der Bibliothek, mal, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, mal, um mehr über Horkruxe zu erfahren. Noch immer war es Harry nicht gelungen, von Professor Slughorn die nötige Erinnerung zu bekommen, und seine Besessenheit mit Draco führte dazu, dass er sich nicht wirklich anstrengte.

Es war ein besonders schöner Nachmittag Anfang April, der all ihre Freunde mal wieder ins Freie gelockt hatte, an dem Hermine beschloss, sich endlich einen Ruck zu geben, um mit Snape zu sprechen. Er hatte ihr in einem Aufsatz in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eine Woche zuvor ein E gegeben, obwohl sie ihrer Meinung nach deutlich mehr als nötig geleistet hatte – und sich diesmal sogar an die vorgegebene Länge gehalten hatte. Innerlich zitternd, aber entschlossen, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro.

Es dauerte lange Sekunden, in denen sie beinahe ihren Mut wieder verlor, ehe auf ihr Klopfen ein sehr mürrisches „Herein!" erklang. Tief atmete Hermine durch, dann öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein.

„Miss Granger", wurde sie von Snapes scharfer, von Ungeduld getränkter Stimme begrüßt: „Womit verdiene ich Ihren Besuch?"

Sie war sich sicher, dass er nur zu genau wusste, warum sie ihn aufgesucht hatte, doch sie zwang sich, höflich zu bleiben: „Ich komme, um mit Ihnen über unsere letzte Hausaufgabe zu sprechen."

„Ah", kommentierte er trocken, während er endlich seine Schreibfeder aus der Hand legte und ihr einen Platz vor seinem Schreibtisch anbot: „Sie sind nicht zufrieden mit ihrem E?"

Sie schluckte, setzte sich aber dennoch und legte ihre Pergamentrolle vor ihm auf den Tisch: „Ein E ist normalerweise durchaus zufriedenstellend in einem Fach, welches Sie unterrichten, doch ich habe mir für den Aufsatz über Inferi mehr Mühe als sonst gegeben, um ein O zu erreichen. Ihre Anmerkungen zu meinen Aufsätzen sind leider stets sehr knapp, so dass ich in diesem Fall nicht nachvollziehen konnte, wie Sie zu Ihrer Einschätzung gekommen sind."

Langsam faltete Snape seine Hände vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch: „Sie zweifeln meine Kompetenz in der Bewertung einfacher Schulaufsätze an?"

Entsetzt hielt Hermine die Luft an. Wieso musste er direkt zum Angriff übergehen, nur weil sie mehr Gründe für ihr E haben wollte? Entschlossen, nicht unter seinem scharfen Blick einzuknicken, schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Das habe ich weder gesagt, noch gemeint, Sir, und Sie sollten wissen, dass ich jeden Lehrer in Hogwarts respektiere. Ich komme zu Ihnen, um zu lernen und zu verstehen, was nötig ist, um ein O zu erreichen."

Einen Moment lang hielt Snape ihren Blick fest, starrte sie ausdruckslos an, ohne auch nur zu blinzeln. Dann, in einer Geste, die Hermine niemals von ihm erwartet hätte, rieb er sich in offensichtlicher Erschöpfung den Nasenrücken und sank zurück in seinen Stuhl. Seine Stimme hatte alle Schärfe verloren, als er erwiderte: „Ich habe weder die Zeit, noch den Nerv, irgendwelche Schulaufsätze so intensiv zu lesen und zu kommentieren, dass jeder noch so dämliche Schüler versteht, was ich von ihm will. Denken Sie wirklich, Miss Granger, dass ein O in einem einzelnen Aufsatz Ihnen in Ihrer nahen Zukunft irgendetwas bringen wird?"

Schon wollte sie zu einer scharfen Erwiderung ansetzen, doch die Art, wie Snape eine Augenbraue hochzog und sie bedeutungsvoll anschaute, ließ sie verstummen. Natürlich, er hatte ja Recht. Es stand Krieg bevor und sie alle sollten sich darum Gedanken machen. Schulnoten würden vermutlich in den nächsten Jahren keine so große Rolle spielen. Und dass jemand wie er, der als Spion für Professor Dumbledore arbeitete, Besseres zu tun hatte, als sich stundenlang intensiv mit Schulaufsätzen zu beschäftigen, leuchtete ihr augenblicklich ein.

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich sehr naiv.

„Miss Granger", unterbrach Snape ihre Gedanken, als könne er lesen, was in ihr vorging: „Ein O in einem Aufsatz bei mir braucht etwas mehr als lediglich die Recherche in verschiedenen Büchern. Ich sehe hier, dass Sie über die vorgeschriebene Lektüre hinaus noch ein Werk von Mutler und eines von Rankin hinzugezogen haben. Ihnen wird aufgefallen sein, dass diese beiden Autoren sich in einigen Details widersprechen, doch Sie haben kein Wort dazu verloren. Wenn Sie ein O wollen, greifen Sie diese Debatte auf, nehmen Stellung und erklären in fundierten Argumenten, warum Sie dem einen oder anderen zustimmen."

Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an. Nun fühlte sie sich noch dümmer als zuvor. Natürlich, er hatte im Unterricht immer wieder gesagt, insbesondere zu ihr, dass er nicht viel davon hielt, wenn man bloß Gelesenes wiedergibt. Auf die Idee, tatsächlich eine eigene Meinung zu entwickeln, war sie trotzdem nie gekommen. Sie war ja bloß eine Schülerin, welches Recht hatte sie … doch sofort unterbrach sie auch diesen Gedanken. Es ging ja gar nicht darum, den einen oder den anderen Autor schlecht zu machen, sondern eher zu zeigen, dass man Argumente verstehen, gewichten und eigenständig anwenden konnte. Sie nickte langsam, um Snape zu zeigen, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte.

„Natürlich, Sir", flüsterte sie, während sie sich von ihrem Stuhl erhob: „Ihre Anforderungen sind völlig legitim. Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich Ihnen Ihre wertvolle Zeit gestohlen habe."

Sie drehte sich gerade um, da hielt seine Stimme sie zurück: „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit Ihnen, Miss Granger."

Auf der Stelle drehte sie sich wieder um, überrascht, dass Snape selbst das Gespräch in die Länge zog, und noch verwirrter, als sie sah, dass er selbst von seinem Schreibtisch aufgestanden war: „Sir?"

Er kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und baute sich drohend vor ihr auf. Was nur hatte sie getan, dass er plötzlich, nachdem er eben noch so einzigartig freundlich zu ihr gewesen war, sie feindlich gesinnt schien?

„Ich kam nicht umhin", sagte er mit leiser Stimme und so bedrohlich, dass Hermine eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief, „Ihre Freundschaft mit Draco Malfoy zu bemerken."

Entsetzt schlug Hermine sich die Hand vor den Mund. Mit einem Angriff aus dieser Richtung hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Ich mag zwar für das Haus Slytherin verantwortlich sein, doch normalerweise mische ich mich nicht in Angelegenheiten zwischen den Schülern ein, solange es nicht zu Handgreiflichkeiten kommt", fuhr Snape fort, noch immer mit demselben gefährlich leisen Tonfall: „Aber in Ihrem Fall muss ich einschreiten. Ist Ihnen klar, was Ihre Freundschaft zu Mr. Malfoy bedeutet?"

Sie schluckte. Was wusste Snape? Wie viel konnte sie ihm anvertrauen? Was sollte sie überhaupt sagen? Vorsichtig erklärte sie: „Ich hätte gedacht, dass es im Interesse aller ist, wenn gerade zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin Freundschaften entstehen."

„Verkaufen Sie mich nicht für dumm", herrschte Snape sie ungeduldig an: „Sie wissen ganz genau, dass eine Freundschaft zu Mr. Malfoy mehr ist als eine bloße Freundschaft zu irgendeinem anderen Jungen aus Slytherin."

„Weil er ein Todesser ist?"

Die Worte waren raus, ehe Hermine sich kontrollieren konnte, und sofort bereute sie es. Snapes Augen verengten sich und er packte sie hart an beiden Oberarmen: „Was wissen Sie?"

Ungläubig starrte sie zu ihrem Professor empor. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er es wagen würde, ihr gegenüber gewalttätig zu werden, doch seine Hände klammerten sich wie Schraubstöcke um ihre Arme. Mühsam unterdrückte sie eine aufsteigende Panik: „Ich … ich weiß gar nichts, Sir. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, dass ich das Mal sehe …"

„Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden?", Snape schrie beinahe, als er ihre Worte wiederholte: „Sie glauben wohl wirklich, ich wäre ein Narr? Mr. Malfoy hat das Mal auf meine Anweisung hin stets verborgen, niemand weiß, dass es existiert, selbst seine Hausgenossen, mit denen er einen Schlafsaal teilt, nicht. Also, Miss Granger. Ich gebe Ihnen noch eine Chance, mir die Wahrheit freiwillig zu erzählen, sonst …"

Er musste gar nicht weiterreden. Sie wusste genau, dass er sich nicht davor scheuen würde, Legilimentik oder Veritaserum einzusetzen, um ihre Wahrheit aus ihr heraus zu zwingen. Und ehe sie zu viel preisgab, war es besser, wenn sie die Kontrolle über die Informationen behielt. Sie holte tief Luft: „Schön. Wenn Sie es wissen wollen … ich habe die Freundschaft zu Draco gesucht, aber er wollte nicht. Er wollte nicht hören, dass er ein guter Mensch ist. Er wollte nicht hören, dass man ihn mögen kann. Und als ich nicht locker gelassen habe, hat er mir das Mal gezeigt, um mich zu überzeugen …"

Zorn wusch über Snapes Gesicht, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung ließ er sie endlich los und trat von ihr zurück. Unwohl rieb sie sich ihre Oberarme: „Ich habe es niemandem erzählt, Sir. Niemandem außer …"

Augenblicklich war Snape wieder bei ihr und diesmal legte sich seine Hand um ihren Hals. Hass und Wut flackerte in seinen Augen: „Niemandem außer? Sagen Sie bloß, Sie haben es Potter erzählt! Das würde seine Besessenheit erklären …"

Röchelnd presste sie heraus: „Dumbledore! Ich habe es … Professor Dumbledore erzählt."

Für einen Moment noch hielt Snape sie gefangen, dann sank sein Arm erschlafft hinab. Der Ausdruck der Erschöpfung, den sie zu Beginn schon einmal bemerkt hatte, kehrte zurück, und verwundert sah sie zu, wie Snape zu seinem Stuhl ging und sich müde hinein sinken ließ.

„Natürlich", murmelte er, während er sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare fuhr: „Natürlich haben Sie das. Und lassen Sie mich raten, was der alte Narr Ihnen gesagt hat."

Hermine setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch er befahl ihr mit einer Geste zu schweigen und sagte selbst: „Er will, dass Sie mit Mr. Malfoy weiter befreundet sind und ihn nicht alleine lassen, richtig?"

Völlig verwirrt über die Ablehnung, die aus Snapes Stimme klang, nahm sie wieder vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz: „Ja, das waren so ziemlich seine Worte."

Resigniert schüttelte Snape den Kopf: „Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich Sie angegriffen habe, Miss Granger. Als Lehrkraft sollte ich mich niemals einer Schülerin gegenüber so verhalten. Sie können mich gerne Dumbledore melden …. Aber wie ich ihn kenne, wird er Ausreden für mich erfinden und es unter den Teppich kehren."

Schweigen breitete sich in Snapes Büro aus, während Hermine versuchte zu verarbeiten, was hier gerade geschehen war. Der Snape vor ihr hatte nichts mit dem angsteinflößenden Lehrer zu tun, den sie kannte. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte, als wäre er einfach nur müde und vollkommen verzweifelt über Dumbledore, aber trotzdem bereit, alles für ihn zu tun. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dank ihrer Freundschaft mit Harry eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon zu haben, was hinter den Kulissen geschah. Doch jetzt, hier, in der Gegenwart von Snape, ging ihr auf, dass sie in Wirklichkeit keine Ahnung hatte. Im Schatten verborgen liefen Dinge ab, die, wenn sie Gespräche mit Lupin oder Tonks richtig erinnerte, nicht einmal der Orden des Phönix' wusste.

„Was plant Professor Dumbledore?", fragte sie schließlich, nachdem sie es nicht mehr aushalten konnte, das Puzzle so unvollständig zu sehen.

Ein bellendes Lachen war ihre Antwort, ehe Snape sich dazu herabließ, ihr eine richtige Antwort zu geben: „Viel. Zu viel. Unmögliches."

„Draco hat den Auftrag, ihn zu ermorden", sagte sie leise, den Blick entschlossen auf ihren Lehrer gerichtet: „Ich habe Professor Dumbledore davon erzählt. Aber er hat nicht vor, irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Im Gegenteil … er scheint beinahe damit zu rechnen. Als ob er es gut heißt. Als ob es nur eine Variable wäre, die er in einer komplizierte Arithmantik-Rechnung miteinbeziehen muss, die außer ihm niemand sehen kann."

Snapes Gesicht wurde wieder ausdruckslos: „Es ist nicht für jeden, große Pläne zu kennen und zu begreifen. Sie wissen bereits jetzt zu viel, Miss Granger. Trotzdem danke ich Ihnen. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass Dumbledore durch Sie sicher über Mr. Malfoy Bescheid weiß, und es ist interessant für mich, dass er Ihnen gesagt hat, sein Geheimnis zu hüten. Wenn Sie mir noch einen Ratschlag gestatten", sagte er plötzlich und klang dabei so eindringlich, dass Hermine unwillkürlich nickte, „Trauen Sie nicht Ihren Augen, Miss Granger, hinterfragen Sie alles. Ich weiß, dass Potter das nicht kann, aber irgendjemand muss es für ihn tun. Potter hat noch immer rein gar nichts begriffen und da Dumbledore sich zu fein ist, ihm irgendetwas zu erklären, wird er jemanden brauchen, der es für ihn tut. Also, Miss Granger: Hinterfragen Sie alles."

Mit einer Geste seiner Hand bedeutete Snape ihr, dass sie nun gehen durfte. Wie in Trance erhob sie sich, packte ihr Pergament und verließ sein Büro. Was gerade geschehen war, erschien ihr so dermaßen surreal, dass sie sich schon in der nächsten Sekunde nicht mehr sicher war, ob sie das wirklich erlebt hatte. Hatte Snape sich gerade tatsächlich verächtlich und unzufrieden über Professor Dumbledore geäußert? Hatte er ihr tatsächlich aufgetragen, auf Harry acht zu geben? Snape, der Harry hasste? Sie blinzelte mehrere Male.

Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, tat sie Snape Unrecht. Ja, er hasste Harry offen, doch sie hatte mehr als einmal miterlebt, wie er alles dafür getan hatte, Harry das Leben zu retten. Selbst auf Okklumentik-Unterricht mit ihm hatte er sich auf Befehl von Professor Dumbledore hin eingelassen. Ganz offensichtlich wusste Snape, wie wichtig Harry für den Sieg gegen Voldemort war, und dafür schob er seinen Hass zur Seite, um ebenso wie der Schulleiter alles daran zu setzen, dass Harry gewann.

Ein Zittern erfasste sie. Das Gespräch mit Snape hatte ihr die Realität des Krieges noch viel näher gebracht als alles zuvor. Wieder ergriff die kalte Hand der Angst ihr Herz. Nicht nur Harry war wichtig, das war ihr nun mehr als bewusst geworden. Ob sie wollte oder nicht, er würde sie brauchen, und sie musste dafür vorbereitet sein.

Sie sehnte sich nach der Umarmung von Draco. Sie sehnte sich danach, von ihm berührt zu werden, um einfach vergessen zu können, was außerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts geschah.


	11. Harry weiß es

Amüsiert schielte Hermine auf das Pergament, das Ron gerade eifrig bekritzelte. Er schrieb schon eine halbe Stunde an seinem Aufsatz über Dementoren, schien aber noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass seine Feder, die eigentlich alles automatisch korrekt schreiben sollte, ganz das Gegenteil tat. Zumindest vermutete Hermine, dass ihr rothaariger Freund eigentlich nicht geplant hatte, einen Aufsatz über Eselsohren zu schreiben.

Harry auf der anderen Seite versuchte sie so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Anstatt sich um seine Hausaufgaben zu kümmern, wühlte er wie wild durch alle Notizen, die er sich je zu Malfoys Verhalten gemacht hatte. Selbst, wenn sie nicht so gut über Draco Bescheid gewusst hätte, wäre sie von Harry genervt gewesen. In den letzten Wochen war sein Verdacht gegen Malfoy wirklich zwanghaft geworden und er schien an nichts anderes mehr denken zu können.

„Hermine?", riss sie da Rons verzweifelte Stimme aus den Betrachtungen: „Wie schreibt man archaisch?"

Sie musste sich zwingen, nicht laut loszulachen. Offenbar war ihm endlich aufgegangen, dass seine Feder nicht funktionierte. Grinsend erwiderte sie: „Also, mit Arsch fängt es jedenfalls nicht an."

„Man", fluchte Ron: „Die blöde Feder lässt anscheinend langsam nach!"

„Langsam?", prustete Hermine und deutete auf den Titel des Aufsatzes.

„Wie man mit Eselsohren fertig wird von Runald Waschlab", las Ron laut vor, ehe er stöhnend den Kopf in den Händen vergrub: „So ein Mist. Muss ich jetzt etwa alles noch einmal schreiben?"

Hermine, die gnädig gestimmt war, da Ron immerhin versucht hatte, den Aufsatz ohne ihre Hilfe zu schreiben, stupste ihn sanft an und zog das Pergament unter seinen Armen hervor: „Schon gut, ich krieg das hin für dich. Gib mir einen Moment."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und begann, jedes falsch geschriebene Wort mit Magie richtig werden zu lassen. Leise murmelte Ron neben ihr: „Ich liebe dich, Hermine."

Kurz schaute sie von ihrer Arbeit auf, um ihm zuzuzwinkern: „Lass das bloß nicht Lavender hören."

Ron lief augenblicklich rot an, doch gab er trotzig zurück: „Keine Sorge … oder vielleicht doch? Vielleicht gibt sie mir dann den Laufpass?"

Kopfschüttelnd konzentrierte sich Hermine wieder auf ihre Arbeit und nahm nur mit halben Ohr wahr, dass sich nun auch Harry einmischte: „Wieso machst du nicht einfach Schluss, wenn du so sehr willst, dass es aufhört?"

„Du hast noch nie mit einem Mädchen Schluss gemacht, Harry, du verstehst das nicht!", kam es weinerlich von Ron: „Je mehr Andeutungen ich mache, dass ich will, dass Schluss ist, umso fester klammert sie sich an mir fest. Ich komme mir vor, als würde ich mit einem Riesenkraken ausgehen…"

Den Rest des Gespräches blendete Hermine aus, um sich auf den Aufsatz konzentrieren zu können. Nachdem sie sicher war, dass sie jedes Wort erwischt hatte, reichte sie Ron das Pergament zurück. Überrascht registrierte sie, dass sie drei inzwischen die einzigen waren, die noch im Gemeinschaftsraum anwesend waren.

Müde streckte sie sich. Tatsächlich war der Tag mal wieder schneller vorbei gewesen, als ihr lieb sein konnte, und die Aussicht, bald ins Bett gehen zu können, war himmlisch.

Ein lauter Knall ertönte direkt neben ihr, gefolgt von einem weiteren. Erschreckt von den Geräuschen wäre Hermine beinahe von ihrem Stuhl gefallen, ebenso wie Ron und Harry, die mit ebenso großen Augen auf die Ursache des Lärms starrten wie sie.

„Kreacher!", entfuhr es Harry, ehe sie alle bemerkten, dass der Hauself nicht alleine gekommen war. Dobby hielt ihn fest umklammert, während er sich tief vor Harry verbeugte.

„Dobby hat eine Woche lang nicht geschlafen, um den jungen Malfoy zu bewachen!", verkündete der Hauself stolz, seinen Genossen noch immer fest im Griff.

„Der Herr wollte regelmäßigen Bericht", fügte Kreacher monoton hinzu: „Also bin ich hier zum Berichten."

Hermines Herz zog sich zusammen. Sie hoffte gegen jede Vernunft, dass die Hauselfen nichts zu berichten hatten, doch sie ahnte, dass es unmöglich gewesen war für Draco, sein Tun und Treiben vor Hauselfen versteckt zu halten.

„Berichte dann", befahl Harry seinem Hauselfen.

„Der Herr Malfoy speist in der Großen Halle wie alle Schüler. Er geht zum Unterricht wie alle Schüler. Er schläft nachts in den Kerkern wie alle Slytherin-Schüler."

Wut war in Harrys Stimme zu hören, als er Kreacher unterbrach: „Das interessiert mich nicht! Hat er etwas Auffälliges getan? Dobby?"

Hermine sah deutlich, dass Dobbys Ohren zitterten, als ob er den Zorn von Harry fürchtete, doch er berichtete mit fester Stimme: „Der junge Malfoy bricht keine Regeln. Aber er geht sehr regelmäßig in den siebten Stock und dort verschwindet er …"

Erschlagen ließ Hermine sich in ihrem Stuhl zurücksinken. Harry war voller Energie aufgesprungen, als er die Worte gehört hatte, und beendete den Satz selbst: „In den Raum der Wünsche! Natürlich! Deswegen finde ich ihn nie auf der Karte der Rumtreiber."

„Stimmt", nickte Ron: „Der Raum war noch nie auf der Karte zu sehen."

„Vielleicht wussten sie nicht, dass der Raum existiert?", überlegte Harry.

Doch Hermine wusste es besser. Der Raum versteckte sich absichtlich vor dem Zugriff durch Magie. Und insbesondere dann, wenn Draco ihn als Raum, der alles versteckt, nutzte, war er durch nichts und niemanden auffindbar. Das war ihr einziger Trost in dieser Situation.

„Jetzt müssen wir uns nur auf die Lauer legen und wenn Malfoy reingeht, folgen wir ihm! Dann wissen wir endlich, was er treibt!", sagte Harry überglücklich und drehte sich mit strahlenden Augen zu ihnen um. Ron nickte bereits eifrig.

Doch Hermine wusste, dass das unmöglich war. Zögerlich sagte sie: „Wie willst du denn in den Raum reinkommen?"

„Es muss einen Weg geben!", erwiderte Harry bestimmt: „Malfoy ist doch auch letztes Jahr eingedrungen, als wir ihn zum Üben für Dumbledores Armee genutzt haben."

„Ja, schon", stimmte Hermine zu, gab aber zu Bedenken: „Malfoy wusste aber genau, wonach er fragen musste. Marietta hat es ja schließlich alles verraten."

„Ach, das kriegen wir schon hin!", wiegelte Harry ab, ehe er sich zu Dobby runterbeugte und ihm auf die kleine Schulter klopfte: „Das hast du sehr gut gemacht!"

Genervt sah Hermine zu, wie Harry voller Stolz auf und ab ging. Es schmeckte ihr gar nicht, wie dicht er Draco auf den Fersen war, vor allem aber missfiel ihr, wie er einfach alle Tatsachen, die man ihm präsentierte, ignorierte. Und noch eine andere Sache war da.

Sie schnappte sich ihre Schultasche und stand vom Tisch auf. So ruhig wie möglich, um sich ihren Zorn nicht anmerken zu lassen, sagte sie an Harry gewandt: „Ich glaube nicht, dass du so einfach in den Raum kommst. Und außerdem … hast du etwa schon wieder vergessen, dass du eigentlich eine Aufgabe von Dumbledore hast? Du sollst Slughorns Erinnerung besorgen. Hast du bisher auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht? Gute Nacht!"

Es interessierte sie nicht, dass Harry ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf, und es interessierte sie auch nicht, dass er sofort begann, mit Ron zu flüstern, kaum dass sie ihnen den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihr gesagt, sie sollte auf Harry aufpassen. Und sogar Snape hatte sie gebeten, irgendwie Verstand in Harrys Hirn zu bekommen. Wenn sie sich dafür mit ihm streiten musste, dann war das eben so.

Ihr war bewusst, dass Harry dachte, dass er alle Probleme lösen könnte, wenn er nur Draco schnappte. Doch leider war dem nicht so und sie war sich sicher, dass die Aufgabe von Dumbledore ziemliche Bedeutung hatte. Was auch immer Horkruxe waren, der Schulleiter hatte Harry sicher nicht ohne Grund auf die Jagd nach der Erinnerung geschickt. Wieso nur war er so fixiert auf Draco? All die Jahre zuvor hat er doch auch immer so viel Vertrauen zu Professor Dumbledore gehabt. Er hätte es niemals gewagt, ihm zu widersprechen oder eine Aufgabe zu ignorieren.

Schnaubend ließ Hermine sich auf ihr Bett sinken. Vielleicht hatte Harrys Anbetung für Dumbledore nachgelassen, nachdem er sich im letzten Jahr von ihm ohne Grund im Stich gelassen gefühlt hatte. Natürlich hatte Dumbledore einen guten Grund dafür gehabt – er hatte die mentale Verbindung zwischen Harry und dem Dunklen Lord gefürchtet –, doch er hatte Harry auch lange Zeit einfach so ignoriert. Wie Snape es ausdrückte: Dumbledore hatte Pläne, aber es war nicht jedem bestimmt, sie zu sehen oder gar zu verstehen. Vielleicht war es das, was Harry so missfiel und ihn unbewusst davon abhielt, sich mit vollem Elan seiner Aufgabe zu widmen. Sie wünschte, sie wüsste, wie sie ihm begreiflich machen konnte, dass es hier nicht nur um Dumbledore und ihn ging, sondern um die Zukunft der ganzen Zauberergemeinschaft.

Erschöpft schloss Hermine die Augen. Für heute hatte sie sich genug den Kopf zerbrochen über ihren sturen Freund.

oOoOoOo

Immer wieder schaute Hermine sich nach allen Richtungen um, auch wenn sie wusste, wie sinnlos das Unterfangen war. Wenn die Hauselfen wollten, konnten sie sich immer vor den Blicken neugieriger Zauberer verstecken. Sie musste einfach hoffen, dass weder Kreacher noch Dobby gerade jetzt den Raum der Wünsche bewachten, sondern noch an Dracos Fersen hingen, der gerade auf dem Weg hierher war.

Rasch lief sie dreimal auf und ab, dann erschien die altbekannte Tür, die zu jenem Raum führte, der nur für Draco und sie reserviert war. Sie trat ein und ließ sich auf ihren Sessel sinken, während eine Kanne Tee von selbst eine Tasse mit heißem Earl Grey füllte. Zur Abwechslung einmal war sie froh, dass die Jungs beim Quidditch-Training waren, denn so hatte sie heute Zeit gefunden, um sich mit Draco zu treffen und ihn zu warnen.

Wie aufs Stichwort ging die Tür auf und ein sehr blasser Draco Malfoy trat ein. Besorgt sprang Hermine auf: „Du siehst furchtbar aus!"

Ein müdes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht: „Danke für die nette Begrüßung."

Nachsichtig zog sie ihn in ihre Arme und spürte, dass er sofort kraftvoll ihre Umarmung erwiderte. Sie schloss ihre Augen, vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und genoss einfach nur das Gefühl, von ihm beinahe zu fest an den trainierten Körper gepresst zu werden. Auch Draco schwieg, sein Kinn leicht auf ihrem Kopf abgelegt, beide Arme um sie geschlungen, als habe er Angst, sie zu verlieren.

„Du tust mir so gut", murmelte er, während er sie ganz langsam losließ: „Einfach nur hier zu sein, bei dir, dich in meinen Armen zu haben …"

„Mir geht es auch so", erwiderte sie sanft. Es war erstaunlich, wie Dracos Gegenwart ihr gleichzeitig ihren unlösbaren Konflikt vor Augen führte und sie trotzdem mit so viel Freude und Geborgenheit erfüllte.

Sie sank zurück in ihren Sessel und Draco nahm wie immer neben ihr Platz. Für einen Moment noch genossen sie einfach nur still die Anwesenheit des anderen, dann brach er das Schweigen: „Ich kann nicht mehr, Hermine. Mein Plan, er … er wird klappen. Es hat funktioniert. Was soll ich nur tun?"

Mit großen Augen schaute sie ihn über den Rand ihrer Teetasse hinweg an: „Aber ist es nicht gut, dass es funktioniert hat? Deswegen hast du doch daran gearbeitet … um ohne zum Mörder zu werden nicht in Ungnade zu fallen bei Du-weißt-schon-wem."

Dracos Augen wurden dunkel: „Ja, ein guter, braver Todesser bin ich, nicht wahr?"

Frustriert verzog Hermine den Mund: „So habe ich das nicht gemeint und das weißt du."

„Hermine", flüsterte Draco eindringlich, ohne auf ihren Kommentar einzugehen: „Mein Plan wird klappen. Und er wird das Leben aller Schüler und Lehrer hier im Schloss gefährden. Deines ganz besonders! Verstehst du das nicht?"

Ein kalter Schauer lief Hermine den Rücken runter. Sie spürte, dass Draco seine Worte ernst meinte, und sie wünschte, sie könnte irgendetwas für ihn tun. Vorsichtig hakte sie nach: „Willst du mir davon erzählen?"

Lange schaute Draco sie an, blickte ihr tief in die Augen, als suche er selbst nach der Antwort, doch schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf: „Nein. Noch nicht. Wenn ich es irgendwie vermeiden kann, will ich nicht, dass du jemals davon erfährst. Aber … falls ich es nicht verhindern kann und mein Plan in Kraft tritt … dann erzähle ich es dir. Versprochen."

Sie nickte. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er sich ihr öffnen würde, doch sie verstand auch, dass er es nicht tat. Es machte sie wütend, dass er ebenso wie Harry den Eindruck vermittelte, alles alleine machen zu wollen, weil niemand ihm helfen konnte. Beide hatten Unrecht. Es gab genug Menschen um sie herum, die helfen konnten. Doch im Falle von Draco war Hermine sich bewusst, dass er vermutlich noch nie ehrliche, aufrichtige Hilfe erfahren hatte und deswegen nicht daran glaubte. Und wenn er selbst Snapes Hilfe ablehnte, aus Angst, der Dunkle Lord könnte das als Ausrede nutzen, um ihn zu töten … es war einfach zu kompliziert.

Sie stellte ihre Tasse ab und beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln: „Harry weiß, dass du hier etwas ausheckst."

Wenn es möglich war, wurde Draco noch blasser: „Was?"

Sie schluckte: „Er hat zwei Hauselfen auf dich angesetzt. Sie haben dich eine Woche lang beschattet und ihm dann gemeldet, dass du immer im siebten Stock in einem geheimen Raum verschwindest."

„Fuck", entfuhr es Draco unwillkürlich. Wie ein getroffener Mann sank er in seinem Sessel zusammen, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, beide Arme vor seinem Gesicht verschränkt: „Das kann nicht wahr sein. Fuck!"

Vorsichtig beugte Hermine sich vor und zog einen seiner Arme hinunter: „Er kann nicht rein, wenn du drin bist, richtig? Das waren doch deine Worte. Du hast Kontrolle über den Raum!"

„Ja!", fauchte Draco sie kalt an: „Aber er kann mich abpassen, wenn ich gerade rein- oder rausgehe. So vorsichtig kann ich gar nicht sein!"

Nachdenklich kratzte Hermine sich am Hinterkopf. Als sie damals im Raum der Wünsche trainiert hatten, hatte Filch sich eine Zeitlang vor dem Raum postiert, um sie abzufangen, aber da sie einen Hinterausgang genutzt hatten, war ihm das nie gelungen. Sollte sie Draco davon erzählen? Wie viel Unterstützung konnte sie ihm gewähren, ehe sie sich wirklich schuldig gegenüber Harry und Ron machte?

Ein humorloses Lachen entfuhr ihr. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, hatte sie diese Grenze schon lange überschritten. Und wenn sie in sich hinein horchte, wusste sie auch, dass sie schon lange eine Entscheidung gefällt hatte. Tief seufzend erklärte sie: „Du kannst den Raum jederzeit bitten, eine Tür zu dem Gang um die Ecke zu öffnen."

Ruckartig setzte Draco sich auf: „Das geht?"

Hermine grinste ihn schräg an: „Was meinst du, wie wir euch letztes Jahr so lange durch die Lappen gegangen sind?"

Mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht nickte Draco. Vorsichtig ergriff Hermine erneut ihre Teetasse und nippte an dem heißen Getränk, während sie gespannt Dracos Gemütsregungen verfolgte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er irgendwo zwischen Hoffnung und Verzweiflung gefangen war, doch sie hoffte, er würde erkennen, dass es in jeder Situation Hoffnung gab. Auch, wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, was die Zukunft brachte, sie weigerte sich zu akzeptieren, dass es für Draco Malfoy nur Verzweiflung und Dunkelheit gab. Er verdiente so viel mehr.

„Hermine", unterbrach sie die raue Stimme von Draco: „Komm her. Küss mich."

Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern oder sich gar die Zeit zu geben, über seine Worte nachzudenken, erhob Hermine sich und ließ sich breitbeinig auf Dracos Schoß sinken. Sie wusste genau, warum er sie dazu aufgefordert hatte. Mit einem wohligen Seufzer ließ sie ihre Lippen auf seine sinken, schloss die Augen, vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Armen und gab sich ganz zum Gefühl seiner starken Hände auf ihrem Rücken und Hintern hin. Sie brauchten einander und sie war sich inzwischen sicher, dass Dracos Gefühle für sie mindestens ebenso gewaltig waren wie ihre für ihn, doch keiner von beiden war in der Lage, das ganze wirklich in Worte zu fassen. Ein simples „Ich liebe dich", wie sie es tatsächlich schon gebracht hatte, wurde ihrer komplizierten Situation einfach nicht gerecht.

Und so blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als durch das Spiel ihrer Zungen und die Bewegungen ihrer Körper aneinander sich gegenseitig zu zeigen, wie sehr sie den anderen brauchten.


	12. Sectumsempra

Interessiert lauschte Hermine den Ausführungen von Harry. Irgendwie war er am Vortag tatsächlich zur Besinnung gekommen und hatte sich ernsthaft mit dem Problem beschäftigt, Slughorns Erinnerung zu bekommen. Die Idee, einen Schluck Felix Felicis zu nutzen, um zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort zu sein, hatte ihr anfangs nicht geschmeckt, doch es hatte zum Erfolg geführt. Nach der Beerdigung von Hagrids Spinne Aragog war der Professor unter Alkoholeinfluss tatsächlich gesprächig geworden. Beinahe bereute Hermine es, dass sie sich Harry nicht angeschlossen hatte, um unter dem Tarnumhang spät abends zu Hagrids Hütte zu schleichen, doch ihre Liebe zum Wildhüter ging nicht weit genug, um eine Riesenspinne zu beerdigen. Und Ron hatte aus nur zu verständlichen Gründen auch abgesagt. So hatten sie lediglich Harry gemeinsam durch den Gemeinschaftsraum begleitet, damit er durch das Porträt kam, ohne dass jemandem auffiel, dass es sich von alleine bewegte.

Nun saß er neben ihr beim Frühstück, Ron auf der anderen Seite, ein gezielter Muffliato über ihnen, und gab Wort für Wort wieder, was Dumbledore in der Nacht gesagt hatte, nachdem er mit der Erinnerung direkt zu ihm gegangen war.

„Wow", kam es von Ron, der so beeindruckt von Harry war, dass er sogar das Essen vergessen hatte: „Du wirst tatsächlich mit Dumbledore losgehen, um ein Horkrux zu zerstören? Wow!"

„Ron, dein Honig tropft vom Brot", meinte Hermine lachend und packte ihn am Handgelenk, um die Haltung zu korrigieren, ehe ihm der gesamte Honig über seine Hand gelaufen war.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, wie Lavender ihr mit geröteten Augen totbringende Blicke zuwarf. Amüsiert neigte sie den Kopf und machte Ron auf diesen Umstand aufmerksam.

Augenblicklich lief Ron rot an, doch er schaute nicht wirklich traurig drein: „Wir haben uns gestern getrennt. Als sie gesehen hat, wie ich mit Hermine aus dem Schlafsaal kam … sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Harry unter dem Tarnumhang dabei ist. Sie dachte, wir wären nur zu zweit oben gewesen …"

„Naja, dir macht das nichts aus, oder?", hakte Harry nach, darauf bedacht, nicht auch zu Lavender hinüber zu schielen.

Ron nickte: „Es war schon ziemlich heftig, als sie mich so angeschrien hat, aber wenigstens musste ich nicht selbst Schluss machen."

„Feigling", kommentierte Hermine grinsend. Sie war sich bewusst, dass Harry sie von der Seite her aufmerksam anschaute. Natürlich vermutete er, dass sie sich freute, dass Ron wieder Single war, doch tatsächlich könnte ihr dieser Umstand gerade nicht egaler sein. Gewiss, Lavender war ihr auf die Nerven gegangen, aber da sie selbst keinerlei romantische Gefühle mehr für Ron hegte, war sein Beziehungsstatus ihr tatsächlich mehr oder minder egal.

„Hey, schaut mal!", unterbrach da Ron ihre Gedanken und deutete wie wild auf den Eingang der Großen Halle: „Katie!"

Mit großen Augen drehte Hermine sich um. Tatsächlich, da stand Katie Bell, umringt von ihren Freunden, offensichtlich endlich kuriert. Sie sollte sich erleichtert fühlen, dass ihre Mitschülerin nach all den Wochen endlich aus St. Mungos entlassen worden war, doch stattdessen spürte sie Panik in sich aufsteigen. Was, wenn sie sich an irgendetwas erinnern konnte, das Draco belasten würde?

Zum Glück nahm Harry ihr das Nachfragen ab. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass Katie von ihren Freunden belagert wurde und alle sich nach ihrem Gesundheitszustand erkundeten, drängte er sich durch die Menge und Hermine folgte ihm auf den Fersen.

Kurz tauschten sie einige Worte über die Quidditch-Mannschaft aus, dann sprach Harry an, was ihm so offensichtlich auf der Seele brannte: „Hör mal, Katie … dieses Halsband … kannst du dich an irgendetwas erinnern?"

Katie jedoch schüttelte nur bedauernd den Kopf: „Nein. Alle haben mich gefragt, aber ich weiß wirklich nichts. Ich bin im Drei Besen auf die Toilette gegangen, das ist das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere.

Hermine horchte auf: „Du bist eindeutig ins Damenklo reingegangen?"

Katie nickte: „Ja, ich weiß noch genau, dass ich die Tür aufgemacht habe. Wer auch immer mir den Imperius auf den Hals gehetzt hat, muss hinter der Tür gelauert haben."

Harry schaute unzufrieden drein und Hermine musste sich bemühen, nicht zu erleichtert zu wirken. Wenn sie auf dem Damenklo angegriffen worden war, würde der Verdacht kaum auf Draco fallen. Doch sie hatte nicht mit Harrys Versessenheit gerechnet.

„Ich wette"; flüsterte er, während sie gemeinsam zum Zauberkunst-Unterricht gingen, „dass das Malfoy war. Er hat Vielsaft-Trank gebraut, ich schwör's! Das ist es, was er im Raum der Wünsche treibt. Er braut Vielsaft-Trank, um unerkannt durchs Schloss laufen zu können!"

Ron, der auf Harrys anderer Seite ging, klang ungefähr so genervt wie Hermine sich fühlte: „Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber du musst das beweisen, Harry. Wir haben Dobby auf ihn angesetzt und das einzig Verdächtige, das Malfoy getan hat, war, den Raum der Wünsche zu betreten. Wir brauchen mehr."

„Schön", zischte Harry wütend: „Dann werde ich jetzt rund um die Uhr die Karte des Rumtreibers bei mir haben und kontrollieren!"

Innerlich stöhnte Hermine auf. Als ob es nicht reichen würde, die Hauselfen auf Draco angesetzt zu haben. Wie sollte sie sich jetzt mit ihm treffen, ohne dass Harry es bemerkte? Sie musste ihm eine Eule schicken, um ihm die geänderten Umstände zu erklären. Mehr denn je hasste sie es, dass sie nicht offen mit ihren beiden besten Freunden über Draco Malfoy sprechen konnte. Doch sie wusste, sie würden es nicht verstehen, zumal Draco noch immer mehr oder weniger loyal zu Voldemort stand. Und sowohl Dumbledore als auch Snape hatten ihr indirekt zu verstehen gegeben, dass Zurückhaltung und Verschwiegenheit in dieser Angelegenheit angebracht waren. Also würde sie sich zurückhalten und vorläufig auf ihre geheimen Treffen mit Draco verzichten, auch wenn es ihr das Herz brach.

oOoOoOo

Zwei weitere Wochen vergingen, in denen Hermine zunehmend genervter von Harry wurde. Er hatte seine Drohung wahr gemacht und schleppte die Karte nun ständig mit sich herum, um immer dann, wenn Draco nicht in Sichtweite war, einen kurzen Blick darauf zu werfen. Meistens wurde er jedoch enttäuscht: Wie ein normaler Schüler befand sich Draco in den Gängen der Schule, auf dem Weg von einer Stunde zur nächsten, in den Unterrichtsräumen, in den Gemeinschaftsräumen oder beim Essen. Hin und wieder war er zwar von der Karte verschwunden, doch alleine die Tatsache, dass er im Raum der Wünsche war, konnte Harry ihm nicht ankreiden. Zumal er inzwischen mehrfach vergeblich versucht hatte, den Raum zu betreten, während Draco drinnen war.

„Hermine!", flüsterte Harry eines Tages aufgeregt beim Frühstück: „Malfoy ist nicht hier! Und rate mal, wo ich ihn gerade auf der Karte gefunden habe!"

Mit angehaltenem Atem blickte Hermine auf die Karte. Der kleine Punkt, der Draco zeigte, befand sich im Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Ihr Herz sank. Sie wusste, dass Draco in Myrte eine gute Zuhörerin gefunden hatte, die sich all seiner Sorgen annahm. Dass er jetzt wieder und noch dazu während des Frühstücks bei ihr war, konnte nur bedeuten, dass irgendetwas ihn plagte. Sie wünschte, sie könnte für ihn da sein.

„Das ist ein Mädchenklo!", wisperte Harry: „Er hat keinen Grund, dort zu sein."

„Wir waren da auch schon gemeinsam!", erwiderte Hermine leise.

Doch Harry ließ den Einwand nicht gelten: „Nur, um Vielsaft-Trank zu brauen! Und wegen der Kammer. Ich wette, er hat einen Weg gefunden, die Kammer zu öffnen. Er war doch damals schon so erpicht darauf!"

Entsetzt legte Hermine eine Hand auf Harrys Arm: „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Malfoy kann kein Parsel, erinnert du dich? Außerdem, was nützt ihm die Kammer? Der Basilisk ist tot."

Entschlossen schob Harry ihre Hand zur Seite und stand auf: „Er hat nichts Gutes im Sinn und ich werde ihn jetzt zur Rede stellen. Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten, Hermine."

Eiskalte Übelkeit breitete sich in Hermines Magen auf. Harry hatte lange nur tatenlos zugeschaut, es war offensichtlich, dass er Draco jetzt konfrontieren wollte. Und so, wie sie Draco kannte, würde das auf ein Duell hinauslaufen. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass einer von beiden verletzt wurde, doch sie wusste, Harry jetzt aufzuhalten, war unmöglich. Rasend schnell ging sie ihre Optionen durch. Wen konnte sie um Hilfe bitten?

Ihr Blick blieb an Snape hängen.

Verbissen kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe. Snape hatte geschworen, Draco zu beschützen, das wusste sie inzwischen. Und er hatte sich ihr gegenüber ein Stück weit geöffnet, hatte ihr indirekt mitgeteilt, dass Pläne am Laufen waren, die weder sie noch Harry kannten. Er wäre in der Lage, Draco aus der Situation zu befreien, ohne dass Harry irgendwelche Beweise in der Hand hätte. Doch konnte sie einfach so beim Frühstück zum Lehrertisch gehen und ausgerechnet den Hauslehrer von Slytherin ansprechen?

„Wenn Harry Malfoy wirklich findet, gibt es Tote", flüsterte Ron neben ihr, der offensichtlich ebenso besorgt war wie sie.

Das gab ihr den letzten Anstoß. Grimmig erhob sie sich von der Tafel: „Ich kümmere mich darum. Du wartest hier auf Harry, okay?"

Sie wartete Rons Antwort nicht ab, sondern ging mit schnellen Schritten auf den Lehrertisch zu, ehe ihr Mut sie wieder verlassen konnte. Die überraschten Blicke ihrer Hausgenossen und die fragend erhobene Augenbraue von Professor McGonagall ignorierte sie, so gut sie konnte. Sie musste mit Snape reden.

Tief holte sie Luft, dann trat sie an seinen Stuhl heran und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter: „Professor, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

Wie erwartet rührte sich Snape kaum, drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihr um, als er kühl erwiderte: „Sollten Sie nicht besser Ihre eigene Hauslehrerin um Hilfe bitten?"

So leise, dass möglichst niemand sonst es hören konnte, beharrte sie: „Es geht um Draco, Sir. Es ist wirklich dringend."

Nur für einen kurzen Moment verharrte Snape in seiner Bewegung, dann ließ er Messer und Gabel sinken und erhob sich. Mit einer kurzen Verbeugung zu seinen Kollegen trat er vom Tisch weg: „Führen Sie mich, Miss Granger."

Ohne zu zögern, kam Hermine der Aufforderung nach. Als sie die Große Halle verlassen und den Weg zum Mädchenklo eingeschlagen hatten, erläuterte sie: „Harry ist schon ewig besessen mit Draco. Und Draco befindet sich jetzt gerade im Mädchenklo im dritten Stock, wo die Maulende Myrte wohnt. Harry vermutet, dass er Draco dort auf frischer Tat bei irgendetwas ertappen kann … und Sie wissen ja, wie die beiden sind."

Snape murmelte irgendetwas Unhörbares, ehe er erwiderte: „Sie taten Recht daran, mich zu informieren. Vielen Dank, Miss Granger, ich kenne den Weg und kann von hier aus alleine weiter. Kehren Sie zu ihrem Frühstück zurück."

Seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch und so blieb Hermine stehen, während Snape mit gezücktem Zauberstab und schnellen Schritten davon eilte. Ihr Herz raste. Wenn Snape die Sache so ernst nahm, dann befand sich Draco wirklich in Gefahr. Oder Harry. Sie konnte nicht einfach zurück in die Große Halle gehen und in Ruhe frühstücken. Das war ausgeschlossen.

Sie wartete, bis Snape um die nächste Ecke gebogen war, dann folgte sie ihm so leise, aber schnell wie möglich.

Gerade bog sie in den Gang zum Klo ein, da hörte sie aus der Entfernung die schrille Stimme von Myrte: „MORD! Mord im Klo! Mord!"

Hermine meinte, ihr Herz müsste stehenbleiben. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen, unfähig, auch nur einen weiteren Schritt zu tun. Hatten die beiden sich wirklich gegenseitig umgebracht? War einer von ihnen tot? Sie sah gerade noch, wie der schwarze Umhang von Snape im Eingang verschwand. Vielleicht konnte er irgendetwas retten.

Mehrmals blinzelte Hermine, kniff sich in ihren eigenen Arm, um wieder Leben in ihren Körper zu kriegen. Sie musste wissen, was geschehen war. Hier zu stehen und in Panik zu geraten, würde niemandem helfen.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie zum Eingang und spähte hinein. Das Bild, das sich ihr bot, ließ ihr Herz erneut rasen.

In einer Lache aus Blut lag Draco am Boden, noch blasser als sonst. Snape kniete neben ihm, während Harry, den Stab immer noch in der geballten Faust, mit geweiteten Augen auf den leblosen Körper hinabstarrte. Snapes Gesicht war wutverzerrt, doch seine Hand war absolut ruhig, während er wieder und wieder einen Heilzauber über Dracos Körper sprach. Nach und nach heilten die Wunden, die Blutungen stoppten, und Dracos Gesicht gewann wieder etwas an Farbe.

Zu Hermines unendlicher Erleichterung schlug Draco schließlich die Augen auf.

„Sie müssen in den Krankenflügel", hörte sie Snape ernst und besorgt sagen: „Vielleicht bleiben einige Narben, aber wenn Sie sofort Diptam nehmen, haben Sie eine Chance … kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen."

Rasch zog sich Hermine vom Eingang zurück. Ehe Snape mit Draco hinaustrat, blieb er jedoch noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zu Harry um: „Sie, Potter! Sie warten hier auf mich. Wenn Sie nicht mehr hier sind, wenn ich wieder komme …"

Er ließ die Drohung unausgesprochen, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass zumindest dieses eine Mal Harry auf den verhassten Professor hören würde. Angespannt wartete sie, bis Snape und Draco auf den Gang hinaustraten und einige Schritte vom Klo entfernt waren, dann kam sie um die Ecke.

„Miss Granger", schnappte Snape wütend: „Hatte ich nicht klare Anweisungen gegeben?"

Sie musste zugeben, dieser zornige Snape machte ihr wirklich Angst, doch sie sah nicht ein, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte: „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich gehe in Ruhe frühstücken, wenn zwei Menschen, die mir wichtig sind, sich duellieren?"

Draco schaute offensichtlich überrascht drein ob ihrer unumwundenen Aussage, dass sie ihn mochte, doch bei Snape zeigte es Wirkung. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurden seine Gesichtszüge weich. Doch ehe Hermine weiter über diesen einzigartigen Anblick nachdenken konnte, war die kalte Maske zurück: „Schön. Dann machen Sie sich nützlich. Bringen sie Mr. Malfoy in den Krankenflügel und sagen Sie Poppy, dass er viel Blut verloren hat."

„Nur zu gerne", erwiderte Hermine, während sie vorsichtig Dracos Arm um ihre Schulter legte. Der war anscheinend noch immer so geschwächt, dass er sich keine Mühe gab, zumindest den Anschein zu wahren, von ihr angeekelt zu sein.

Gerade wollte sie sich zum Gehen wenden, da hielt Snape sie noch einmal auf: „Miss Granger. Wissen Sie zufällig, ob Potter im Besitz eines dubiosen Zaubertränke-Buches ist?"

Unwillkürlich klappte Hermines Mund auf. Wie konnte Snape davon wissen? Sie war sich sicher, dass Harry darauf geachtet hatte, dass kein Lehrer Verdacht schöpfte, immerhin war er mehr als einmal auch ihr gegenüber ausfällig geworden, wenn sie angedeutet hatte, dass er dem Buch nicht trauen sollte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sollte sie ihn verraten? Wie oft noch sollte sie ihren besten Freund betrügen? Hatte sie überhaupt noch das Recht, sich seine Freundin zu nennen?

„Miss Granger? Eine Antwort wäre zu freundlich."

Sie schloss die Augen. Wie oft hatte sie sich gewünscht, Harry das Buch abzunehmen. Es wirkte einfach böse und die Zaubersprüche, die darin beschrieben waren, waren eindeutig Dunkle Magie gewesen. Ergeben nickte sie: „Ja, in der Tat. Er hat seit Beginn des Schuljahres ein gebrauchtes Zaubertränke-Buch, das vorher einem gewissen Halbblutprinzen gehört hat."

Snapes Miene verwandelte sich in eine Maske aus loderndem Zorn. Ganz offensichtlich sagte ihm der Name des Halbblutprinzen etwas und er wusste genau, welche Inhalte sich in dem Buch befanden. Ohne ein weiteres Wort an sie zu verschwenden, drehte er sich um und stapfte zum Klo zurück.

Hermine wusste, Harry würde ihr später am Tag eine Szene machen, weil sie ihn verraten hatte, doch es war das einzig richtige gewesen. Wenn ihre Vermutung stimmte und Dracos Verletzung von einem Spruch aus dem Buch herrührte, war es nur richtig, dass man es ihm wegnahm. Es war verantwortungslos, einem so unbedachten Zauberer wie Harry so ein Buch zu überlassen.

„Hermine", riss das gebrochene Flüstern von Draco sie aus ihren wütenden Gedanken: „Was tust du hier?"

Sie lächelte gequält, während sie sich bemühte, Draco den Weg zum Krankenflügel zu stützen: „Als Harry los ist, um dich zu finden, musste ich etwas tun. Ich habe Snape eingeschaltet."

Ein röchelndes Lachen erklang: „Du hast Snape geholt? Wie hast du ihn dazu gebracht, dir zu folgen?"

Sie grinste schief: „Das bleibt mein Geheimnis. Du solltest jetzt lieber still sein, reden und gehen gleichzeitig ist noch zu anstrengend, würde ich annehmen."

Zu ihrer Überraschung folgte Draco gehorsam ihrer Anweisung und schwieg en übrigen Weg zum Krankenflügel. Hermine war froh, dass der Rest der Schule noch beim Frühstück war, denn so mussten sie sich keinen unangenehmen Fragen stellen.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, erklärte Hermine in kurzen Worten, was geschehen war und gab auch die Anweisungen von Snape wieder. Dann, als Draco sicher und geborgen in einem der Betten lag und eingeschlafen war, machte sie sich auf dem Weg zum Unterricht. Das Donnerwetter von Harry klang ihr jetzt schon in den Ohren, doch sie würde es in gleicher Lautstärke erwidern. Wenn sie nicht Snape informiert hätte, wäre Harry heute vielleicht zum Mörder geworden.

Sie hoffte sehr, dass ihm das bewusst war.


	13. Zu viele Geheimnisse

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du Snape davon erzählt hast!"

Wütend stapfte Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab. Bis auf ihn, Ron und Ginny konnte Hermine keinen einzigen anderen Schüler entdecken, was ungewöhnlich war für einen frühen Abend. Offensichtlich hatte sich rumgesprochen, was passiert war, und alle anderen hatten sich frühzeitig aus der Schusslinie gebracht.

„Hätte ich einen Lehrer anlügen sollen, der mir eine so direkte Frage stellt?", verteidigte Hermine sich: „Außerdem hättest du das Buch schon längst nicht mehr haben sollen."

„Aber ausgerechnet Snape …", stimmte Ron seinem besten Freund zögerlich zu.

Zornig drehte Hermine sich zu ihm um: „Natürlich Snape! Er war es, der Malfoy gerettet hat und vor Ort war."

„Warum hast du eigentlich ausgerechnet ihn geholt?", hakte Harry misstrauisch nach: „Warum nicht McGonagall?"

Hermine zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Natürlich sah das für Harry und Ron komisch aus, denn ihre eigenen Gründe konnte sie kaum offenbaren. So kühl wie möglich erwiderte sie: „Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, McGonagall wäre vor Ort gewesen um zu sehen, was für ein Blutbad du angerichtet hast?"

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht, Hermine!", fuhr Ginny sie überraschend an: „Du tust ja gerade so, als wäre Harry ein Schwerverbrecher!"

Fassungslos starrte Hermine ihre Freunde an: „Bin ich eigentlich die einzige, die sieht, was gerade passiert ist? Harry, du hättest Malfoy beinahe umgebracht! Und du willst das Buch immer noch verteidigen?"

Unbeeindruckt verschränkte der die Arme vor der Brust: „Ich sag ja gar nicht, dass ich richtig gehandelt habe. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das ungeschehen machen. Aber dass du so versessen darauf bist, das Buch schlecht zu machen, finde ich nicht richtig. Du bist doch bloß neidisch."

Tränen der Wut stiegen in Hermine hoch. Natürlich war sie neidisch, weil Harry durch Schummeln und nicht durch eigenes Talent besser in Zaubertränke war als sie. Aber darum ging es hier doch gar nicht. So ein dämliches, kleines Problem war doch nichts um Vergleich dazu, dass er beinahe Draco getötet hätte.

„Wenn du nicht in der Lage bist, deinen dummen Ehrgeiz rauszuhalten, solltest du echt besser die Klappe halten", zischte Ginny, die sich schützend neben Harry gestellt hatte.

Hermine hatte endgültig genug. Sie verschwieg ihren Freunden einen großen Teil ihres derzeitigen Lebens, aber trotzdem hätte sie nicht mit diesem Maß an Misstrauen und Abneigung gerechnet. Ehe sie sich zurückhalten konnte, platzte aus ihr heraus: „Okay, wenn ihr alles so gut wisst, bitteschön. Bleibt doch blind in eurem Hass auf Malfoy und Snape. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was hinter den Kulissen vor geht, insbesondere du nicht, Harry. Du bildest dir sonstwas drauf ein, dass Dumbledore dich in alles Mögliche einweiht, aber was wirklich los ist, davon hast du keinen blassen Schimmer."

„Aber du, oder was?", gab Ron ätzend zurück.

„Ja, in der Tat!", schrie Hermine. Dann, ohne ihre Freunde weiter zu beachten, lief sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus.

Sie musste weg. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass ihre besten Freunde tatsächlich einen Beinahe-Mord verteidigen und runterspielen wollten. Selbst Draco war nicht so kaltblütig, und der hatte den Mord immerhin sogar geplant. Wie konnte Harry immer noch denken, dass das Buch harmlos war? Zaubersprüche wie der Sectumsempra waren gewiss nicht vom Ministerium genehmigt, also hatte der komische Halbblutprinz ihn selbst erfunden – und warum? Gewiss nicht aus Menschenliebe.

Ohne, dass sie es sich recht bewusst war, hatte Hermine den Weg zum Krankenflügel eingeschlagen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie nach dem Abendessen überhaupt noch eingelassen werden würde, doch wenn sie schon in der Nähe war, konnte sie genauso gut zu Draco gehen. Sollten die anderen Schüler doch reden, falls man sie sah. Sollte Harry sie doch hassen, falls er sie auf der Karte entdeckte. Es war ihr egal, es war ihr alles egal.

Madame Pomfrey war überrascht, sie zu sehen, doch da Hermine ihr den Patienten gebracht hatte, hielt sie es für einen Anstandsbesuch und ließ sie ohne viel Nachfragen durch.

Bis auf Draco war der Krankenflügel leer, was Hermine doch erleichterte. Er lag alleine in einem Bett am Ende des großen Raumes, nach wie vor unnatürlich blass, aber immerhin wach und bei Bewusstsein. Während sie ihn stumm betrachtete und sich nicht bemerkbar machte, wurde Hermine klar, dass sie sich eine Welt ohne Draco nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Der Gedanke, ihn zu verlieren, erschien ihr mit einmal entsetzlich und nicht aushaltbar.

Wieder stiegen Tränen in ihr auf.

„Hey", flüsterte sie schüchtern, als sie auf sein Bett zutrat.

„Granger", kam es leise, aber entsetzt von Draco: „Was tust du hier?"

„Ich besuche dich, du Idiot"; erklärte sie entschlossen: „Ist mir egal, was andere denken. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

Sprachlos starrte Draco sie an, doch da er ihr nicht befahl zu verschwinden, nahm sie sein Schweigen als Einladung und setzte sich zu ihm. Nicht auf einen Stuhl, der immer neben dem Bett stand, sondern zu ihm, auf die Kante der Matratze. Es war ihr egal.

Mit noch immer vor Tränen schwimmenden Augen musterte Hermine ihren blassen Freund. Draco erwiderte den Blick, verwirrt, aber offen. Es war klar, dass er ihr dankbar war, dass sie gekommen war, auch wenn er nicht verstand, warum sie das Risiko einging. Zitternd legte sie eine Hand auf seine Wange: „Draco. Ich liebe dich."

Sie hatte es schon einmal ausgesprochen, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich jetzt anders an. Wahrer. Echter. Als hätte sie gerade die Realität um sie herum verändert. Sie schaute Draco in die Augen, nervös, aber ohne Angst. Sie stand zu ihren Gefühlen, egal, wie er darüber denken mochte.

Auch Draco wandte seinen Blick nicht ab, stattdessen legte er seine eigene Hand auf ihr: „Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine."

Die Tränen, die Hermine schon die ganze Zeit in den Augen schwammen, brachen nun haltlos hervor. Sie war glücklich, unendlich glücklich, aber gleichzeitig noch immer voller Wut auf Harry und voller Angst vor der Zukunft. Schluchzend beugte sie sich vor, um ihren Kopf auf Dracos Brust legen zu können.

„Als Katie Bell heute ankam, hatte ich solche Angst", erklärte Draco stockend, während er ihr mit einer Hand über das Haar streichelte: „Ich wusste nicht, an was sie sich erinnern würde. Eigentlich ist es unmöglich, dass sie weiß, dass ich es war, aber ich konnte nicht sicher sein. Mir war richtig schlecht vor Angst … wie letztens schon mal. Ich habe es Myrte erzählt und sie hat so gut zugehört und versucht, mich zu beruhigen … und dann war plötzlich Potter da … Dieser Fluch, den er genutzt hat … ich dachte, das war's jetzt."

„Ich auch", presste Hermine mühsam hervor: „Bei Merlin, Draco, ich hatte so Angst um dich."

„Ohne Snape … ich will gar nicht daran denken. Snape nervt mich ständig, aber heute bin ich trotzdem froh, dass er da ist."

Nur widerwillig richtete Hermine sich auf, doch sie wusste, wenn sie ein halbwegs ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Draco führen wollte, war zu viel Körperkontakt nicht förderlich. Zögernd, unsicher, wie viel sie wirklich verraten sollte, sagte sie: „Snape hat dir das Leben gerettet, Draco. Ich hoffe, das vergisst du niemals. Du weißt, er hat deiner Mutter gegenüber diesen Schwur abgelegt, aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund, warum er dir geholfen hat. Er war wirklich besorgt. Um dich besorgt."

Seit wann bist du so ein Snape-Fan?", hakte Draco misstrauisch nach.

Hermine grinste schief: „Seit ich vor kurzem ein interessantes Gespräch mit ihm hatte. Snape kann furchteinflößend sein, wenn er wütend ist, oder?"

Dracos Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe: „Hat er dir was getan?"

Sie schüttelte sofort den Kopf: „Nicht direkt, er hat nur …"

„Nicht direkt?", brauste er auf: „Nicht direkt? Ich weiß, wie Snape ist, wenn er wütend ist. Da wird er schnell gewalttätig. Und du verteidigst ihn trotzdem?"

Nachlässig zuckte sie mit den Schultern: „Er hat sich angemessen entschuldigt danach. Und ich verstehe, dass ein unglaublicher Druck auf ihm lastet. Es ist nicht leicht, in seiner Position zu sein."

Dracos Augen hatten einen stahlharten Ausdruck angenommen: „Hermine. Snape ist ein Todesser. Er ist der wichtigste Todesser von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Und er hat dich angegriffen. Wie kannst du da so drüber hinweg gehen? Hast du mir nicht immer vorgehalten, ich solle zu Dumbledore gehen? Warum hast du das nicht getan?"

Beruhigend legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm: „Er hat mir gar nichts getan. Und, wie er selbst richtig festgestellt hat: Dumbledore vertraut ihm. Selbst wenn ich mich beschwert hätte, Dumbledore hätte es unter den Teppich gekehrt. Hätte irgendwas erfunden, an meinen Verstand appelliert und mich gebeten, den Vorfall zu vergessen. Und es gab ja nun wirklich nichts, worüber ich mich hätte beschweren sollen."

„Er ist nicht dein Freund!", herrschte Draco sie wütend an: „Begreif das endlich! Und er ist auch nicht Dumbledores Freund! Er ist die rechte Hand von Du-weißt-schon-wem!"

Beleidigt verschränkte Hermine die Arme vor der Brust: „Dumbledore vertraut ihm und ich vertraue Dumbledore. Und ich vertraue meiner eigenen Menschenkenntnis. Severus Snape ist kein schlechter Mensch."

Stöhnend schloss Draco die Augen: „Es ist sinnlos, mit dir darüber zu reden. Aber bitte sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

Lächelnd gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie hatte den Hass von Harry und Ron auf Snape nie geteilt, selbst damals nicht, als sie ihn während eines Quidditch-Spiels in Brand gesteckt hatte. Er war gewiss nicht fair, vor allem auch ihr gegenüber nicht, aber sie kannte ihn inzwischen lange genug, um zu sehen, dass er auf der richtigen Seite stand in diesem Krieg.

oOoOoOo

Harry und Ginny hatten sie in der Woche nach dem Streit um das Zaubertränke-Buch konsequent ignoriert. Ausgerechnet Ron, der sonst für seine Sturheit bekannt war, hatte nach wenigen Tagen aufgegeben und sich zu ihr gesetzt, als Harry und Ginny gerade nicht da waren.

„Ich glaube, das mit dem Buch war richtig", sagte er ohne Ankündigung.

Überrascht schaute Hermine von dem Aufsatz, an dem sie gerade arbeitete auf: „Wirklich?"

Er nickte: „Ja. Ich hab mir von Papa eine Liste aller Zaubersprüche, die beim Ministerium registriert sind, zuschicken lassen. Ich wollte dir beweisen, dass es ein ganz normaler Spruch ist, der vom Ministerium bewilligt war. Aber er steht nicht drauf."

Kurz fragte Hermine sich, ob sie beleidigte sein sollte, dass er versucht hatte, sie auf diese Weise auszumanövrieren, doch ihre Erleichterung, dass zumindest einer ihrer Freunde zur Besinnung gekommen war, überwog: „Damit hatte ich gerechnet."

Er verzog seine Mundwinkel zu einem unglücklichen Lächeln: „Ich habe Papa auch gefragt, was er von Zaubersprüchen hält, die nicht offiziell registriert sind. Naja, seine Antwort war recht eindeutig."

„Als Ministeriumsangestellter gibt es da für ihn natürlich nur eine Antwort: absolutes Misstrauen", erriet Hermine ohne Probleme.

Wieder nickte Ron: „Richtig. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll. Harry ist so verbohrt mit seinem Hass auf Malfoy und ich glaube echt, wir haben andere Probleme."

Mit ganzem Herzen stimmte sie ihm zu: „Er sollte sich lieber auf die Horkrux-Suche konzentrieren. Das scheint Dumbledore wichtig zu sein, und was Dumbledore wichtig ist, sollte Priorität haben."

Rons Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch unglücklicher: „Sehe ich auch so. Aber … ich glaube, er ist abgelenkt."

„Abgelenkt?"

Die Verzweiflung stand Ron ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er sagte: „Ich glaube, er geht mit Ginny."

Mit offenem Mund starrte Hermine ihn an: „Wann ist das denn passiert?"

„Keine Ahnung", gab Ron leise zurück: „Irgendwann nach der Sache mit dem Buch. Scheint die zwei irgendwie zusammen geschweißt zu haben. Und Ginny hat ja schon immer auf Harry gestanden."

„Und Harry war schon ewig in Ginny verliebt", ergänzte Hermine.

Rons Augen wurden groß: „Echt? Wieso wusste ich davon nichts?"

Hermine rollte bloß mit den Augen: „Oh, denkst du, Harry hätte dir das auf die Nase gebunden? Sie ist deine kleine Schwester und du bist sein bester Freund. Er will nicht, dass das zwischen euch steht."

Ihr Gespräch war inzwischen leise geworden, denn obwohl der Gemeinschaftsraum bei diesem guten Wetter eher leer war, wollte doch keiner von beiden, dass ihre Umgebung etwas von dem intimen Gespräch mitbekam. Und vor allem sollte eine Beziehung von Harry Potter nicht aus Versehen an die Öffentlichkeit dringen.

Ron lehnte sich auf dem Tisch weit vor und, ohne Hermine dabei anzusehen, gestand: „Ich weiß nicht mal, auf wen ich mehr wütend bin. Auf Harry, weil er ausgerechnet mit meiner kleinen Schwester geht. Oder auf meine Schwester, weil sie mit meinem besten Freund geht."

Mitfühlend legte Hermine ihm einen Arm um die Schulter: „Hast du Angst, dass deine Freundschaft zu Harry leidet, weil er mit Ginny zusammen ist."

Lange blieb Ron stumm. Dann, als er offenbar endlich zu einer Antwort gekommen war, drehte er sich mit einem deutlichen Rotschimmer auf den Wangen zu Hermine um. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, als er antwortete: „Ja, das trifft es ganz gut. Hermine, ich …"

Plötzlich wurde Hermine sich der Situation bewusst, in der sie sich befand. Sie umarmte Ron, sie waren einander wahnsinnig nahe, und sie sprachen über Beziehungen. Noch bevor er seinen Satz aussprechen konnte, richtete sie sich auf und ließ ihn los. Nur zu genau erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie vor einem guten halben Jahr selbst Liebeskummer wegen ihm gehabt hatte. Das hatte sich jetzt geändert, sie war nicht mehr in ihn verliebt. Aber er war nicht länger mit Lavender zusammen, und schon, als sie selbst noch Gefühle für ihn gehabt hatte, hatte sie vermutet, dass er sie eventuell auch mehr mochte, als er zugab. Das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war ein Liebesgeständnis.

Mit einem schlechten Gewissen nahm sie ihre Feder wieder in die Hand: „Es tut mir leid, Ron, aber ich muss wirklich meinen Aufsatz zu Ende schreiben jetzt."

Blinzelnd starrte er sie an: „Weichst du mir aus?"

Innerlich fluchte Hermine darüber, dass Ron ausgerechnet jetzt seine erwachsene Seite zeigen musste. Mit einem wie sie hoffte freundlichen Lächeln schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Nein. Aber ich muss das hier echt fertig machen und … ich glaube, im Moment ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für … tiefgründige Gespräche."

Lange schaute Ron sie einfach nur von der Seite an, während Hermine versuchte, so zu tun, als ob sie an ihrem Aufsatz arbeitete. Dann, als sie schon dachte, er würde wortlos gehen oder wütend werden, hakte er vorsichtig nach: „Aber … wenn der Moment richtig ist, dann reden wir darüber, ja?"

Hermine meinte, ihr Herz müsste brechen. Es tat ihr so unendlich leid, aber Ron war einfach zu spät. Daran würde auch ein anderer Zeitpunkt nichts ändern. Sie wusste, sie hätte ihm besser jetzt sagen sollen, woran er war, doch sie hatte weder die Energie noch den Mut dazu. Wie sollte sie ihm erklären, dass es einen anderen Jungen gab, ohne dessen Identität preiszugeben? Unglücklich nickte sie: „Ja, Ron. Das werden wir."

„Okay. Gut. Schön", sagte er unbeholfen: „Dann will ich dich mal nicht länger aufhalten. Vielleicht kann ich Harry und Ginny zur Vernunft bringen. Also, man sieht sich."

„Ja", erwiderte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln: „Man sieht sich."


	14. Der Halbblutprinz

Nachdenklich starrte Hermine den Zeitungsartikel an. Obwohl Harry das zwielichtige Zaubertränkebuch an Snape hatte abgeben müssen, hatte sie mit der Sache noch nicht abgeschlossen. Mehr denn je wollte sie wissen, wer hinter dem Pseudonym Halbblutprinz steckte. Und nun war ihr in der Bibliothek ein Zeitungsartikel über Eileen Prince in die Hände gefallen. Es konnte natürlich Zufall sein, hatte sie zuerst gedacht, doch dann hatte sie alte Jahrgangsbücher nach dieser Frau durchsucht und eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht. Eileen hatte in ihren UTZ-Prüfungen Bestnoten für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke erhalten.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn klappte Hermine das Buch zu. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, was aus Eileen Prince geworden war. Sie hatte den Namen innerhalb der Zaubererwelt noch nie gehört und auch spätere Generationen von Schülern, so hatten andere Jahrgangsbücher ihr offenbart, hatten niemanden mit Namen Prince. Es war also sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Eileen Prince hinter dem Halbblutprinzen steckte. Das Foto im Jahrgangsbuch zeigte eine schmale Person mit langen, pechschwarzen Haaren und einer unschönen Hakennase. Sie sah nicht glücklich aus. Vermutlich hatte sie sehr unter ihrem Status als Halbblut gelitten, immerhin hatte sie 1947 ihren Abschluss dort gemacht, zu einer Zeit, als der Blutstatus noch eine ganz andere Rolle gespielt hatte als heutzutage.

Rasch notierte Hermine sich die wichtigsten Details zu Eileen. Plötzlich empfand sie beinahe Mitleid für diese Frau, die all die bösartigen Flüche erdacht hatte. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste sie, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man keine Freunde hatte und ausgegrenzt wurde, wenn man von anderen, beliebteren Schülern für sein Blut verachtet und beleidigt wurde. Eileen hatte vermutlich ein Ventil für ihre Frustration gesucht – und ihre Intelligenz und ihr Talent in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatten ihr schließlich einen Weg offenbart. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte sie selbst nie einen der Flüche ernsthaft an einem anderen Menschen ausprobiert.

Ganz anders als Harry.

„Miss Granger."

Erschrocken wirbelte Hermine in ihrem Stuhl herum. Woher nahm Professor Snape nur sein Talent darin, sieh lautlos an andere Menschen heran zu pirschen? Mit großen Augen starrte sie zu ihm hoch: „Professor. Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"

Mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken verschränkt erwiderte er ihr Starren: „Offensichtlich. Ich hoffe, ich unterbreche Sie nicht in wichtigen Studien?"

Sie sah, wie sein Blick auf ihre Notizen, die Jahrgangsbücher und den Zeitungsartikel fiel. Zu ihrer Überraschung wurde er blass. Warum wurde Professor Snape blass? Verwirrt stand sie auf und hielt ihm den Artikel hin: „Ich war auf der Suche nach dem Schüler, der hinter dem Halbblutprinzen steckt. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn … oder vielmehr: sie gefunden."

Sein Mund wurde zu einem dünnen Strich, während er aufmerksam den Artikel und das Foto studierte. Hermine fragte sich, ob ihr Professor irgendetwas über diese Frau wusste. Immerhin hatte er auch direkt erraten, dass Harry ein auffälliges Zaubertränkebuch besaß. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, umso offensichtlicher erschien es ihr, dass Professor Snape mehr über diese Sache wissen musste. Sie legte den Artikel zurück auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Sie kennen diese Frau, habe ich Recht?"

Der müde Ausdruck, den sie schon bei ihrem Gespräch über Draco bei ihm beobachtet hatte, kehrte in Snapes Gesicht zurück. Er rieb sich den Nasenrücken, als müsste er eine schwere Entscheidung treffen, doch dann nickte er: „Sie sind zu schlau für Ihre eigene Gesundheit. Natürlich kenne ich diese Frau. Da ich sowieso vorhatte, mit Ihnen über das Buch zu reden – folgen Sie mir bitte."

Ungläubig packte Hermine ihre Sachen, warf sich die schwere Schultasche über die Schulte rund folgte ihrem Professor tief hinunter zu seinem Büro. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Professor Snape tatsächlich mir ihr reden wollte. Mit ihr, einer Gryffindor. Der unausstehlichen Besserwisserin. Hatte sie es am Ende wirklich geschafft, ihm zu beweisen, dass sie eine verschwiegene, vertrauenswürdige Person war?

Angespannt setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl, den Snape ihr zuwies, und wartete darauf, dass er das Gespräch eröffnete. Stattdessen verschwand er in einem Nebenraum und kehrte erst nach einer geraumen Weile zurück. Er hatte das Zaubertränkebuch geholt.

„Wenn ich geahnt hätte, welchen Schaden dieses Buch einmal anrichten würde", sagte er ohne Einleitung, „hätte ich es schon vor langer Zeit vernichtet. Aber es ist und war schon immer Schuleigentum."

„Woher wissen Sie überhaupt, dass es existiert?", hakte Hermine stirnrunzelnd nach: „Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, lag es schon ewig ungenutzt tief im Bücherschrank im Labor verborgen. Es kommt ja nicht oft vor, dass Schüler sich Schulbücher leihen müssen."

Ein ironisches Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen: „Man sollte meinen, der Erschaffer kennt sein Werk, Miss Granger. Ja, ganz richtig: Ich bin der Halbblutprinz. Eileen Prince ist meine Mutter."

Hermines Augen wurden groß. Professor Snape war der Halbblutprinz? Er hatte all diese widerlichen Zauber erfunden? Natürlich, er wäre auch begabt genug in Zaubertränke, um die Rezepte korrigieren zu können, aber die Flüche? Es ergab keinen Sinn. Warum sollte er das getan haben?

Snapes Grinsen wurde bösartig, als könnte er sehen, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging: „Ich bin ein Todesser, Miss Granger. Vergessen Sie das nicht."

Sie schluckte. Wenn er es so ausdrückte, waren ihre Zweifel in der Tat lächerlich. Doch sie hatte nie ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, dass er ein Todesser war. Sie hatte sich einfach nicht vorstellen können, dass ein Hogwarts-Lehrer, dem Dumbledore vertraut, tatsächlich böse sein könnte. Oder es zumindest gewesen war. Eine Gänsehaut rann ihr den Rücken hinunter und ihr war schlagartig eiskalt.

Snapes Grinsen verschwand: „Ich sehe, Sie fangen an zu begreifen. Wie schön. Nun zum eigentlichen Punkt unseres Gespräches."

Fassungslos schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Das war alles, was er dazu zu sagen hatte? Er ging einfach so darüber hinweg, als wäre es irrelevant?

„Welche Sprüche hat Potter in seiner unendlichen Idiotie noch ausprobiert?"

Snapes Stimme war schneidend und verlangte Aufmerksamkeit. Nervös befeuchtete Hermine ihre Lippen. Sie war sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es richtig gewesen war, Professor Snape alles offenzulegen. Doch das Kind war in den Brunnen gefallen. Sie musste daran denken, dass Professor Dumbledore ihm vertraute. Vielleicht war Snape einst ein böser Mensch gewesen, doch jetzt stand er fest auf der Seite von Dumbledore. Das durfte sie nicht vergessen. Und es wäre gut, wenn sowohl Dumbledore als auch Snape so viel wie möglich darüber wüssten, was Harry in seiner Freizeit trieb – welche Dinge ihn ablenkten.

„Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, Sir", antwortete sie langsam, „aber mindestens einen Spruch, den Levicorpus, hat er genutzt."

Feuer trat in Snapes Augen: „Ausgerechnet. Wie passend."

Hermines Stimme wurde leiser, als sie fortfuhr: „Er hat davon erzählt, dass er aus Versehen Ron in die Luft gehoben hat. Sie fanden das beide witzig. Aber das einzige, woran ich denken konnte, war … das eine Mal, wo ich den Spruch selbst gesehen habe."

„Die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft", sprach Snape aus, worauf sie anspielte.

„Ja", bestätigte Hermine, ehe sie mit zitternder Stimme fortfuhr: „Die Todesser kennen den Spruch, aber er ist nicht offiziell vom Ministerium gelistet."

„Ich höre den Vorwurf in Ihrer Stimme", sagte Snape eisig: „Wollen Sie wissen, wer ihn noch genutzt hat? Potters Vater. Er fand den Spruch auch ziemlich witzig."

Hermine schwieg. Dass Professor Snape tatsächlich auf das Argument, andere hätten den Spruch auch benutzt, zurückgriff, erschütterte sie. In seinem Hass auf Harry und dessen Vater verwandelte sich der Lehrer, den sie respektierte, in ein wütendes kleines Kind. Instinktiv spürte sie, dass es besser war, das Thema auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Das Bild, das sie bisher von Snape gehabt hatte, war nach diesem Tag jedenfalls deutlich angekratzt.

„Potter weigert sich, über das Buch zu sprechen", fuhr Snape schließlich fort, „also wird er bis zum Ende des Schuljahres bei mir nachsitzen. Auch, wenn die Flüche von mir stammen, kann ich doch nicht darüber hinweg sehen, dass er sie gegen andere Schüler gerichtet hat."

Hermine nickte nur stumm.

„Es wird Sie freuen zu erfahren, dass Mr. Malfoy den Krankenflügel heute verlassen konnte. Er hat sich gut erholt und wird nur wenige Narben davon tragen."

Ihr war der Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht entgangen, doch Hermine würde sich nicht provozieren lassen. Ihre Beziehung zu Draco ging Professor Snape rein gar nichts an. Stattdessen lenkte sie das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung: „Er ist verzweifelt, Sir. Sie müssen ihn dazu kriegen, dass er mit Professor Dumbledore redet. Er muss aufgehalten werden."

Snapes Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer wütenden Maske: „Das müssen Sie mir nicht erzählen. Sie haben keine Vorstellungen davon, was hier wirklich vor sich geht. Denken Sie nicht, ich hätte schon versucht, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen? Denken Sie nicht, ich weiß, was hier auf dem Spiel steht? Was glauben Sie eigentlich …"

Abrupt brach er ab. Hermine hatte während seines wütenden Ausbruchs ihre Hände in ihrem Rock vergraben. Sie wusste, dass sie sich lächerlich machte, aber ein wütender Snape machte er ihr Angst. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, ihn zu provozieren, sie hatte sich nur Sorgen um Draco gemacht. Zitternd starrte sie auf den Boden.

„Ich muss mich erneut für mein Verhalten entschuldigen", kam es müde von Snape: „Sie sind eine Schülerin und als solche trage ich Verantwortung für Sie. Mein Benehmen spiegelt das gerade nicht wieder."

Tief seufzte Hermine. Sie ahnte, dass Snape noch viel mehr wusste, als er ihr gegenüber zugab, und dass dieses Wissen ihn belastete. Irgendwo tief in ihrem Innersten tat er ihr leid. Langsam nickte sie: „Es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe heute eindeutig eine Grenze überschritten, das war auch nicht richtig. Natürlich sind sie um Draco mindestens ebenso besorgt wie ich."

Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung stand Snape auf. Rasch tat Hermine es ihm nach. Das Gespräch war offensichtlich beendet. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Gerade, als sie nach dem Türknauf greifen wollte, legte sich Snapes schwere Hand neben ihrem Kopf auf die Tür und heilt sie verschlossen. Irritiert drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Ich wiederhole meine Worte vom letzten Mal", sagte Snape leise: „Hinterfragen Sie alles. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie wichtig es sein wird, dass Sie unter die Oberfläche schauen. Bleiben Sie so aufmerksam und scharfsinnig, wie Sie sich heute gezeigt haben."

Mit rasendem Herzen schaute Hermine zu ihrem Professor auf. Obwohl seine Worte so kalt wie immer geklungen hatten, lag etwas Flehendes in seinem Blick. Für einen Moment noch hielt er ihren Blick gefangen, dann trat er zurück, öffnete für sie die Tür und schob sie hinaus.

Tief holte Hermine Luft und ließ sich rückwärts gegen die Tür fallen. Das war definitiv anders gelaufen als erwartet. Mehr denn je wünschte Hermine sich, dass sie einen Blick hinter die Kulissen werfen könnte. Was plante Dumbledore? Was war so geheim, dass er nicht einmal Harry davon erzählen konnte?

„Hermine?"

Überrascht schaute sie den Gang hinunter: „Oh. Harry."

Angespannt klammerte sie sich an ihre Schultasche. Sie hatten seit Tagen nicht mehr miteinander geredet, und dass er sie nun hier ausgerechnet vor Snapes Büro fand, warf kein gutes Licht auf sie.

Wie vorhergesehen schaute er sehr misstrauisch zu ihr: „Was tust du hier?"

„Professor Snape wollte mich sprechen", erklärte sie und betete, dass er nicht weiter nachfragte.

Doch natürlich tat er das: „Aha. Warum? Damit du ihm noch mehr über mich verraten kannst?"

Das saß. Sie wusste, dass Harry wütend auf sie war, und sie konnte es sogar ein Stück weit verstehen. Doch sein Misstrauen machte sie traurig. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen: „Ich würde dich niemals verraten, Harry. Das weißt du."

„Die Sache mit dem Buch spricht eine andere Sprache", schnappte er kühl. Sein Blick war noch immer voller Misstrauen.

„Ich … ich versuche nur zu tun, was richtig ist", presste Hermine mühsam hervor. Es tat ihr so weh, dass ihr Freund sie so gar nicht verstand. Dass er es nicht einmal versuchte.

„Du verwechselst das Richtige mit Regeln, Hermine", fuhr Harry sie an: „Das tust du immer. Manchmal muss man Regeln brechen, um zum Ziel zu kommen. Wenn ich mich immer an alle Regeln gehalten hätte, hätte ich schon im ersten Jahr zugelassen, dass Voldemort zurückkommt!"

Verbittert fragte Hermine sich, ob er sich eigentlich daran erinnerte, dass sie damals dabei gewesen war. Dass sie immer an seiner Seite gewesen war, wenn sie Regeln gebrochen hatten. Frustriert trat sie an Harry vorbei. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf dieses Gespräch.

„Hermine", hielt Harry sie jedoch sofort auf. Er packte sie am Arm und presste sie gegen die Wand neben der Bürotür: „Wenn du nicht mit mir redest, wie soll ich dich verstehen? Seit Wochen hast du Geheimnisse, verschwindest plötzlich und redest nicht mehr so offen mit mir, wie du es sonst immer getan hast. Was soll ich denn davon halten?"

Das schlimmste an seinem Vorwurf war, dass Hermine wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Aber sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, was los war. Sie hatte es Draco versprochen. Sie hatte es Dumbledore versprochen. Sogar Snape gegenüber hatte sie Stillschweigen versprochen. Gerade versuchte sie, eine halbwegs vernünftige Antwort zustande zu bringen, da flog die Bürotür mit einem lauten Knall auf.

„Potter", schnarrte Snape: „Sie sind spät. Und fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil Sie einer anderen Schülerin gegenüber tätlich geworden sind."

Hermine verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass Snape ihr gegenüber auch schon tätlich geworden war, wie er es ausdrückte. Das hätte Harry nur noch misstrauischer gemacht und Snape würde ihr vermutlich zusätzliche Punkte abziehen. Stattdessen befreite sie sich wortlos von Harrys Griff.

„Kommen Sie rein, Potter", befahl Snape: „bevor ich aus den fünf Punkten noch mehr mache."

Es war offensichtlich, dass Harry all seine Selbstbeherrschung brauchte, um sich eine bissige Erwiderung zu verkneifen. Er war Hermine einen letzten, wütenden Blick zu, dann trat er an Snape vorbei in dessen Büro. Snape selbst hob eine Augenbraue, als wollte er ihr sagen, dass sie ihre Zeit mit Harry verschwendete, dann folgte er Harry und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Frustriert, wütend und vollkommen verwirrt blieb Hermine zurück. Gab es überhaupt irgendeine Möglichkeit für sie, das Richtige zu tun? Seit sie sich auf Draco eingelassen hatte, hatte sie Geheimnisse, die sie ihren beiden besten Freunden unter keinen Umständen erzählen konnte. Wenn es ihre Beziehung zu Draco nicht gäbe, wäre alles so viel leichter. Aber der Gedanke war sinnlos.

Draco war mit Abstand das Beste, was ihr seit Langem passiert war.


	15. Ein offenes Gespräch

Grinsend lief Hermine in der Menge der anderen Schüler zurück zum Schloss. Auch wenn die Welt eigentlich gerade schlimmere Probleme als ein Quidditch-Match hatte, so konnte sie doch nicht leugnen, dass sie stolz auf ihre Hausmannschaft war. Sie hatten gewonnen, obwohl Harry bei Snape nachsitzen hatte und nicht dabei sein konnte. Innerlich hatte sie Snape zugestimmt, als er mit offensichtlicher Absicht den nächsten Termin zum Nachsitzen auf genau diesen Samstag während des Spiels gelegt hatte. Dass sie nun trotzdem gewonnen hatten, erleichterte sie dennoch: Harry würde ihr den Verrat vielleicht schneller verzeihen, weil es nicht zur totalen Katastrophe gekommen war.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie Draco, der mit seinen Freunden ein Stück hinter ihnen auch zum Schloss zurückkehrte. Er wirkte nicht bei der Sache, obwohl er sonst mit extremen Zorn auf jeden Sieg der Gryffindor-Mannschaft reagierte. Sie hatte seit Tagen nicht mit ihm gesprochen, nur aus der Ferne beobachtet, dass seine Anspannung beinahe stündlich stieg. Irgendetwas ging vor sich. Sie sehnte sich danach, ihn in ihre Arme zu schließen, um die steilen Falten zwischen seinen Augenbrauen zu besänftigen. Um Tee zu trinken mit ihm.

Kaum waren sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, verwandelte sich der ganze Gryffindor-Turm in eine ausgelassene Party. Es war das letzte Spiel der Saison gewesen, nicht unbedingt bedeutend, aber dass sie Snapes Plan vereitelt hatten, machte den Sieg doppelt süß. Nur Harry fehlte noch, offenbar wurde er absichtlich länger festgehalten.

Schmunzelnd beobachtete Hermine, dass Ginny zunehmend nervös wurde. Ron hatte ja schon zuvor vermutet, dass Harry und Ginny jetzt zusammen waren, doch offiziell war es noch nicht. So, wie Ginny gerade aussah, hatte sie vor, das zu ändern – und zwar mit einem sehr großen Publikum. Ob Harry darüber Bescheid wusste?

Als das Portrait aufschwang und der wohlbekannte schwarze Haarschopf eintrat, konnte Hermine gar nicht so schnell aufstehen, wie Ginny an ihr vorbeischoss und einen völlig überrumpelten Harry an sich riss. Sie küsste ihn. Als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt küsste Ginny ihn vor aller Augen, achtete nicht auf Ron, dessen Mund weit offen stand, oder auf irgendeinen der anderen Jungs, mit denen sie mal was hatte. Ewigkeiten küsste sie Harry, der nach einem anfänglichen Schock den Kuss nur zu begierig erwiderte.

Endlich lösten die beiden sich voneinander. Es war totenstill im Gemeinschaftsraum geworden, alle Augen lagen auf dem Paar, doch Harrys Blick wanderte direkt zu Ron. Der wiederum schien für einen Moment noch wütend zu sein, doch dann sagte er leise „Wenn's denn sein muss", und drehte sich dann um. Während die Menge in Jubel ausbrach, folgte Hermine ihrem Freund aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus.

„Ron, warte!", rief sie, als sie sah, dass er bereits um die Ecke des Flures gebogen war.

Tatsächlich blieb er stehen und wartete auf sie. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte, und so ging sie einfach neben ihm her, während er offenbar ziellos durch die Gänge wanderte. Schließlich kamen sie an eine breite Fensterbank, auf der Ron sich niederließ und betrübt aus dem Fenster schaute.

„Ich wusste ja schon, dass da was ist zwischen den beiden. Vermutlich haben sie es jetzt einfach offiziell gemacht? Zusammen waren sie doch vorher schon, oder?", murmelte er.

Mitfühlend trat Hermine an ihn heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Bist du Harry böse?"

„Ja. Nein. Ich weiß auch nicht", erwiderte Ron langsam, ehe er schließlich seinen Blick zu ihr hochwandern ließ: „Ich weiß nicht, ob du das verstehen kannst, aber … Ginny ist meine kleine Schwester. Wir sind ein Haufen Kerle zu Hause und sie musste ziemlich viel von uns einstecken. Und es gibt halt irgendwie diesen unausgesprochenen Pakt zwischen uns allen, dass wir auf sie aufpassen. Wir wissen halt alle, wie Kerle ticken."

Sanft lächelte Hermine: „Aber du kennst du Harry. Wenn überhaupt muss man ihn vor Ginny schützen."

Ron zog eine Grimasse: „Vielleicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob es das besser oder schlimmer macht. Bei den anderen, mit denen sie gegangen ist, da wusste ich einfach, dass es nicht von Dauer ist. Das war zwar trotzdem widerlich, aber ich habe mir nicht ernsthaft Sorgen gemacht."

Hermine trat noch näher an ihn heran, stellte sich zwischen seine Beine und zog seinen Kopf an ihren Bauch, während sie sanft durch sein Haar streichelte: „Keine Angst, Ron. Harry bleibt dein bester Freund."

Mit einem Seufzen, das beinah nach einem Schluchzen klang, schlang Ron seine Arme um ihre Taille und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Pullover. Beruhigend strich Hermine ihm über den Kopf. Sie ahnte entfernt, was in ihm vorging. Sie war ja selbst unsicher, was die Zukunft bereithielt. Sie hatte selbst schon so lange Angst, dass ihre Freundschaft bald auseinander brechen würde.

„Es wird alles anders jetzt, oder?", flüsterte Ron.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, ehe ihr bewusst wurde, dass er sie gar nicht sehen konnte. So selbstsicher, wie es ihr möglich war, entgegnete sie: „Nein. Zwischen Harry, dir und mir wird sich so schnell nichts ändern. Wir haben zu oft gemeinsam Lebensgefahr ausgehalten. Hab etwas mehr Vertrauen in deinen besten Freund."

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen schaute Ron zu ihr hoch: „Das sagst ausgerechnet du. Ich dachte, du und Harry seid gerade auf dem Kriegspfad?"

Missmutig schnippte Hermine einen Finger gegen Rons Stirn: „Harry vielleicht, ich nicht. Ich will nur, dass er das Schuljahr überlebt und nicht aus Dummheit von der Schule geworfen wird."

Gespielt verletzt rieb Ron sich die Stirn: „Kein Grund, gewalttätig zu werden! Ich hab dir gar nichts getan."

Hermine befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie wusste, sie war nicht ganz aufrichtig, doch ebenso war ihr bewusst, dass sie Dumbledore, Snape und Draco nicht betrügen durfte. Sie musste Stillschweigen wahren.

„Hermine?"

Der Tonfall von Ron ließ sie aufhorchen: „Ron?"

„Du weißt, dass ich nie wirklich Interesse an Lavender hatte, oder?"

Tief holte sie Luft. Sie wusste, dass dieses Gespräch irgendwann hatte kommen müssen, doch sie war nicht bereit. Sie würde vermutlich niemals bereit dafür sein. Trotzdem wäre es unfair, sich dem erneut zu entziehen: „Ich weiß nicht."

Ron ergriff ihre Hand: „Du bist die klügste Hexe von Hogwarts. Natürlich wusstest du das."

Sie errötete: „Also warum warst du so lange mit ihr zusammen?"

Er blickte ihr eindringlich in die Augen: „Musst du das wirklich fragen?"

Tief holte sie Luft: „Ron … ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet."

Sein Griff um ihre Hand verkrampfte sich: „Was willst du damit sagen?"

Sie kämpfte gegen ihre Tränen an. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, diese Situation zu lösen, ohne Ron zu verletzen. Sanft streichelte sie seine Hand, die auf ihrer lag: „Du bist mein bester Freund. Du wirst immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen haben."

Ron wurde bleich: „Hab ich es vermasselt?"

Entschlossen schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Nein. Ich war wahnsinnig eifersüchtig auf Lavender, das kannst du mir glauben. Aber das reicht nicht, um mich zu vertreiben. Ich … ich habe in den letzten Monaten einfach gemerkt, dass meine Gefühle für dich … nicht romantischer Natur sind. Das hat nichts mit Lavender zu tun."

Mit einem Stöhnen ließ Ron sich gegen das Fenster sinken. Hilflos ließ Hermine seine Hand los. Was sollte sie sagen? Was konnte sie sagen? Nicht nur war Harry jetzt offiziell mit Ginny zusammen, sie musste ihm am selben Tag einen Korb geben.

„Hätte ich bloß nichts gesagt", murmelte Ron, beide Hände vor seinem Gesicht.

„Nein!", widersprach Hermine fest: „Es war gut, dass du das getan hast. Und mutig. So, wie es im Moment aussieht, werden wir nächstes Jahr als vereinte Front in den Krieg ziehen müssen. Je eher wir da alle Missverständnisse zwischen uns aus dem Weg räumen, umso besser."

Schweigen breitete sich aus. Ron wirkte immer noch völlig erschlagen und Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tun konnte. Sie wollte ihn gerne noch einmal in Arm nehmen, um ihn zu trösten, doch das wäre ein falsches Signal gewesen. Nachdenklich ließ sie ihren Blick durch den leeren Gang wandern. Irgendwie waren sie im siebten Stock gelandet, nur wenige Abzweigungen vom Raum der Wünsche entfernt. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob Draco wohl gerade da war.

„Was mach ich jetzt?"

Es brach Hermine beinahe das Herz, Ron so verzweifelt zu hören. Langsam sagte sie: „Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch, Ron. Wir konzentrieren uns jetzt darauf, Voldemort endgültig ins Jenseits zu befördern, und dann findest du ein anderes Mädchen. In all dem Chaos im Moment ist doch sowieso keine Zeit für eine anständige Beziehung."

Seufzend beugte Ron sich vor: „Harry scheint das anders zu sehen."

„Das war eher Ginny. So, wie ich Harry kenne, hätte er sich nie offiziell auf irgendetwas mit Ginny eingelassen, ehe der Krieg nicht vorbei ist. Du weißt doch, wie er ist. Der einsame Held, der großmütig alle Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen will, ohne irgendjemanden damit zu belasten."

Das brachte Ron tatsächlich zum Lachen: „Vermutlich hast du Recht. Glaubst du wirklich, dass … naja … dass der Krieg bald offen ausbrechen wird?"

Hermine schluckte: „Ja. Ich … ich weiß Dinge. Ich habe Professor Dumbledore versprochen, nichts zu sagen, aber … ich glaube, dass noch vor den Sommerferien etwas passieren wird."

Sein Blick wurde wieder düster: „Warum weiht Dumbledore dich ein? Bei Harry verstehe ich das ja, aber … was ist mit mir?"

Hermine erkannte augenblicklich, wie die pechschwarze Eifersucht, geboren aus seinem verzweifelten Minderwertigkeitskomplex, Ron zu verschlingen drohte. Entschlossen nahm sie sein Gesicht in beide Hände und erklärte mit fester Stimme: „Es war nicht die Entscheidung von Professor Dumbledore, irgendetwas mit mir zu besprechen. Im Gegenteil. Ich habe … etwas gesehen und ihm davon berichtet. Er hat mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich es niemandem sagen darf. Er hat offenbar Pläne, aber er sagt mir nicht, welche. Er sagt auch Harry nicht, was die Pläne sind. Er sagt niemandem etwas. Aber die Tatsache, dass ich das, was ich … was ich weiß, niemandem erzählen darf, sagt mir, dass sehr bald etwas geschehen wird. Glaub mir, Ronald. Professor Dumbledore behandelt mich nicht anders als dich. Und selbst Harry lässt er im Dunkeln tappen."

Langsam klärte sich Rons Blick wieder. Hermine ließ ihn los und lehnte sich an das Fenster. Sie wünschte, Professor Dumbledore würde offen mit ihnen umgehen, aber er hatte wohl seine Gründe.

„Er redet mit Harry doch ständig über die Horkruxe", sagte Ron leise: „Was mehr gibt es da zu bereden?"

Kurz rang Hermine mit sich, doch dann entschied sie, dass sie zumindest einen Teil der Wahrheit ruhig aussprechen konnte: Leise zählte sie auf „Die Mordversuche. Er weiß, wer dahinter steckt. Aber er tut nichts dagegen. Professor Snape. Er hat handfeste Gründe, Professor Snape zu vertrauen, aber er teilt sie mit niemandem. Die Prophezeiung. Er wusste schon immer davon, warum hat er Harry nie davon erzählt? Letztes Jahr. Er hat Harry vermieden, weil er Angst vor dessen Bindung zu Voldemort hatte. Warum hat er das nicht einfach gesagt? Ehrlich, Ron. Man muss schon blind sein, um nicht zu sehen, dass im Hintergrund irgendetwas los ist, wovon wir nichts wissen."

„Verflucht", entfuhr es Ron: „Du hast Recht. Natürlich hast du Recht. Warum tut Dumbledore nichts gegen einen wahnsinnigen Mörder in der Schule?"

Das war in der Tat eine gute Frage. Im Nachhinein freute Hermine sich, dass Draco nicht öffentlich angeklagt und der Schule verwiesen worden war. Doch es musste einen echten Grund geben, warum der Schulleiter nicht gegen ihn vorgehen wollte. Sie fragte sich, ob es etwas mit Professor Snape zu tun hatte. Vielleicht wollte Professor Dumbledore, dass Draco in Hogwarts blieb, damit Professor Snape noch mehr von ihm über Voldemorts Pläne erfahren konnte? Aber was sollte Draco wissen, was nicht auch auf Todesser-Sitzungen, an denen Professor Snape gewiss teilnahm, besprochen wurde?

Oder lag es an dem Unbrechbaren Schwur? Wollte Professor Dumbledore verhindern, dass Professor Snape im Sinne des Schwurs handeln musste, weil Draco nicht länger in der Schule war? Aber warum war er sich so sicher, dass Draco nicht doch am Ende sein Ziel erreichen würde? Hatte er keine Angst um sein Leben?

„Wollen wir zurück?"

Rons unsichere Stimme riss Hermine aus ihren kreisenden Gedanken. Er hatte Recht, sie sollten vermutlich zur Feier zurückkehren, vor allem er, als einer der Quidditch-Spieler, die das Spiel gewonnen hatten. Doch vorher musste sie Draco um ein weiteres Treffen bitten. Sie sehnte sich nach ihm.

„Geh schon mal vor, ich will noch kurz etwas erledigen."

Überrascht schaute Ron sie an, doch als sie aufstand, ohne eine weitere Erklärung zu geben, zuckte er bloß mit den Schultern und erhob sich ebenfalls. Bevor sie sich zum Gehen wenden konnte, hielt Ron sie an einem Arm zurück: „Du … naja, du redest nicht mit anderen … über das hier, oder?"

Sie unterdrückte ein breites Grinsen: „Natürlich nicht. Was denkst du von mir?"

Errötend ließ er sie los: „Ja, natürlich. Dumme Frage. Okay. Danke."

Hermine sah ihm nach, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war. Dann eilte sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon, zum Raum der Wünsche, in der Hoffnung, dort vielleicht Draco vorzufinden.


	16. Ich brauche dich

Erfreut stellte Hermine fest, dass Draco endlich wieder besser aussah. Obwohl er schon seit einiger Zeit aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden war, hatte man ihm doch noch tagelang den immensen Blutverlust angesehen. Sein sonst blasses Gesicht war kränklich grau gewesen und seine Augenringe so deutlich sichtbar, dass Hermine an sich halten musste, ihn nicht mitleidig anzustarren.

Schnell blickte sie wieder zurück auf ihren Frühstücksteller. Sie wollte sich nicht von Harry dabei erwischen lassen, dass sie übermäßiges Interesse an Draco zeigte. Nicht, nachdem Harry sich ihr gegenüber endlich wieder freundlicher gezeigt hatte. Dass er jetzt offiziell mit Ginny zusammen war, schien sein Gemüt unendlich zu besänftigen. Als hätte er einen inneren Dämon besiegt.

„Wisst ihr, worüber die Mädchen sich neuerdings unterhalten?", zog Ginny Hermines Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Hoffentlich nicht über dich?", gab Hermine besorgt zurück, doch Ginny lachte nur.

„Indirekt schon. Romilda Vane hat letztens laut darüber nachgedacht, ob Harry wohl wirklich ein Hippogreif-Tattoo auf seiner Brust hat!", verkündete sie kichernd.

Harry lief rot an, während Ron in das Lachen einstimmte: „Und? Was hast du ihr gesagt?"

„Ich meinte, es wäre ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz. Das ist doch viel männlicher!"

Hermine musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht lauthals zu lachen. Stattdessen fragte sie so ernst wie möglich: „Hast du ihr auch von Rons Tattoo erzählt?"

Ron neben ihr wurde bleich: „Ich habe doch gar kein Tattoo!"

Ginny, die offenbar Gefallen an Hermines Scherz gefunden hatte, prustete in ihr Essen und erwiderte: „Klar hab ich ihr von dem Knuddelmuff erzählt. Aber ich hab nicht gesagt, wo das Tattoo ist."

Harry, Hermine und alle anderen am Tisch, die das Gespräch mitbekommen hatten, krümmten sich vor Lachen. Schnaubend wischte Hermine sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Es tat gut, dass sie trotz allem noch etwas zu lachen hatten. Die Berichte über Dementorangriffe häuften sich. Ihnen allen war bewusst, dass ein offener Krieg immer näher rückte. Diese kurzen Momente, in denen sie einfach albern sein konnten, waren wirklich ein Segen.

Ron war rot geworden, und obwohl Hermine sehen konnte, dass auch seine Mundwinkel amüsiert zuckten, setzte er einen finsteren Blick auf: „Sieh dich nur vor, Ginny! Bloß weil ich euch einmal meine Erlaubnis gegeben habe …"

„Deine Erlaubnis?", schnitt Ginny ihm direkt das Wort ab: „Tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber du hast mir gar nichts zu erlauben!"

Ron wurde noch roter: „Ich meine nur. Wenn ihr anfangt, vor allen rumzuknutschen, dann …"

Wieder wurde er von seiner Schwester unterbrochen: „Ach, weil du das nie gemacht hast? Was war denn mit Lavender, mh? Wieso darfst du ihr Gesicht in aller Öffentlichkeit auffressen und Harry nicht meines?"

Bei diesen Worten war auch Harry leuchtend rot angelaufen und Hermine musste wieder mit sich kämpfen, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Schelmisch meinte sie zu Harry: „Du musst nicht ganz so selbstzufrieden dreinschauen, Harry. Wir wissen alle, dass du nichts dagegen hättest, Ginnys Gesicht abzulecken."

Entsetzt keuchte Ron auf: „Hermine! Nicht du auch noch!"

Sie stieß ihm spielerisch einen Ellbogen in die Seite: „Ach, komm schon, Ron. Sieh's mit Humor."

Über den Tisch hinweg blinzelte sie Ginny zu, die offenbar ebenso überrascht, aber glücklich über ihre Unterstützung war. Seufzend nahm Hermine einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse. Wenn nur immer solche Einigkeit zwischen ihr und ihren Freunden herrschen könnte.

oOoOoOo

Hermine konnte nicht einmal einen überraschten Schrei ausstoßen, so schnell wurde sie von zwei starken Armen umschlungen und, eine Hand auf ihrem Mund, die andere um ihre Taille gelegt, in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gezogen. Wenn sie den Körpergeruch ihres Angreifers nicht sofort erkannt hätte, hätte sie sich wohl gewehrt, doch so ließ sie zu, dass er dir Tür hinter ihnen schloss und sie mit seinem ganzen Körper an die Wand presste.

„Ich hab dich vermisst", raunte Draco ihr zu, bevor er wie ein ausgehungertes Tier über sie herfiel.

Ein leises Wimmern entfuhr Hermine, als seine Lippen nachdrücklich Einlass forderten, während seine Hände ungefragt ihre Bluse öffneten. Sie hatte ihn auch vermisst. Bei Merlin, sie hatte seine Berührung so vermisst. Begierig erwiderte sie den Kuss, fuhr mit beiden Händen durch sein Haar, über seinen Rücken, seine Brust, seinen Hintern. Sie wünschte, sie hätten mehr Zeit, denn das Feuer, das seine Hände und sein Mund in ihr auslösten, wurde durch einfache Küsse nicht gestillt.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst", stöhnte sie, als beide den Kuss unterbrachen, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Mit geübten Fingern öffnete Draco ihren BH, schob ihn hoch und umschloss ihre beiden Brüste fest mit seinen Händen. Wieder stöhnte sie auf, presste sich ihm entgegen, um so viel wie möglich von seinem Körper zu spüren.

„Ich brauch dich, Hermine", flüsterte er heiser, während seine Hände weiter ihre Brüste kneteten: „Ich werde wahnsinnig ohne dich. Ohne dich … ist einfach alles schwarz um mich herum."

Wild wirbelte er sie herum, drückte ihren Rücken an seine starke Brust und zog mit einer Hand an ihrem Slip. Seine Erregung presste sich deutlich spürbar an ihre Hüfte und sein heißer Atem in ihrem Nacken verrieten ihr deutlich, was er im Sinn hatte. Sie kämpfte mit sich. Es war viel zu lange her, dass sie Draco gespürt hatte, in sich gespürt hatte, doch sie hatte keine Zeit. In zehn Minuten musste sie im nächsten Unterricht sitzen und es würde jetzt schon knapp.

Außerdem bereitete die Gier, die aus Dracos Worten und Berührungen sprach, ihr Angst. Sie hatte ihn auch vermisst, gewiss, aber Draco wirkte beinahe besessen. Irgendetwas musste geschehen sein. Als sie hörte, wie er mit einer Hand seinen Gürtel zu öffnen versuchte, befreite sie sich aus seiner Umklammerung.

„Ich kann nicht", sagte sie so sanft wie möglich: „Keine Zeit. Ich habe nur eine kurze Pause zwischen zwei Blöcken."

Ein flehender Ausdruck trat in seine Augen: „Lass mich nicht allein, Granger. Du kannst nicht gehen. Nicht jetzt."

Bestimmt legte sie beide Hände um sein Gesicht und blickte ihm in die Augen: „Hey, Draco. Was ist denn los? Was ist los?"

Schwer atmend trat Draco ein paar Schritte zurück von ihr. Resigniert ließ er sich gegen einen der Tische fallen: „Ich glaube, ich stehe kurz vor dem Durchbruch."

Mehrmals blinzelte Hermine, ehe sie verstand, was er meinte: „Mit deinem Plan?"

Er nickte bloß, ohne sie anzuschauen. Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn: „Aber das ist doch gut, oder nicht? Wenn der alternative Plan gelingt und du Voldemort damit zufrieden stellst, musst du Professor Dumbledore nicht töten. Ich dachte, das war immer dein Ziel?"

Noch immer starrte er zu Boden. Er klang verzweifelt, als er erklärte: „Ja, natürlich war das der Plan. Aber … es ist trotzdem gefährlich, verstehst du das denn nicht? Egal, was ich plane, es wird immer … immer eine Gefahr für alle hier bedeuten. Und das … Merlin, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es wirklich will."

Plötzlich wurde Hermine sich bewusst, dass sie noch immer halb ausgezogen dastand. Errötend richtete sie ihre Unterwäsche und ihre Bluse. Sie wollte für Draco da sein, das wollte sie wirklich, aber sie konnte gleichzeitig keine Flucht vor der Realität bieten. Es war unmöglich. Sie mussten beiden einsehen, dass der Krieg kurz bevorstand.

Entschlossen ging sie auf ihn zu und legte ihre Arme um seine Brust: „Es wird alles gut, Draco. Vertrau mir. Wir haben Dumbledore. Wir haben mutige Männer und Frauen auf unserer Seite. Wir haben Harry Potter. Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort gewinnt. Das hier, das alles … wird nicht immer so sein."

Sie spürte, wie er zu zittern begann und dann plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung seine Arme ebenfalls um sie legte, sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub und laut schluchzte: „Du verstehst nicht. Wie auch? Wenn mir gelingt, was ich vorhabe … ihr schwebt alle in Todesgefahr. Alle. Ihr könnt nicht gewinnen. Nicht gegen ihn."

Stumm streichelte Hermine ihm über den Rücken. Die Verzweiflung, die aus seinen Worten sprach, brach ihr beinahe das Herz. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass der Orden des Phönix' auf den Krieg vorbereitet war. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass Dumbledore Harry gerade über die Horkruxe aufklärte. Ihre Seite war im Vorteil, aber das konnte Draco nicht wissen. Und so, wie er ihr seinen Plan nicht verraten konnte, so durfte sie ihm auch nichts von ihren Plänen erzählen. Sie hasste es, dass sie nicht vollkommen ehrlich zueinander sein konnten.

„Wir sind nicht völlig blind", sagte sie leise: „Vertrau mir einfach. Wenn wir alle in Lebensgefahr schweben, dann ist das so. Wir wissen das. Wir sind vorbereitet."

Mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht schob Draco sie ein Stück weg, um ihr in die Augen schauen zu können. Es war ihm offensichtlich ernst, als er antwortete: „Ich glaube dir das. Tu mir nur bitte einen Gefallen, Hermine. Wenn … wenn es ernst wird, dann … vertrau Snape nicht, okay? Du darfst ihm nicht vertrauen."

Unglücklich verzog sie das Gesicht. Draco war so besessen davon, dass Snape ein überzeugter Todesser war, und sie konnte ihm das Gegenteil nicht beweisen. Um ihn zu beruhigen, nickte sie: „Okay. Ich werde mich vor ihm in Acht nehmen. Ich verspreche es dir."

Erleichterung wusch über sein Gesicht: „Danke. Und nun mach dich los. Ich will ja nicht, dass die perfekte Miss Granger zum Ende des Schuljahres noch einen Vermerk bekommt, weil sie zu spät war."

Gespielt empört rollte sie mit den Augen: „Danke, Malfoy, sehr zuvorkommend.

Sie presste ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann eilte sie davon.

oOoOoOo

Nachdenklich kaute Hermine auf ihrer Lippe. Das Gespräch mit Malfoy hatte ihr vor Augen geführt, dass Snape wohl eine wichtige Schachfigur auf Dumbledores Spielbrett war. Vielleicht sollte sie Harry erzählen, dass Snape der Halbblutprinz war. Vielleicht würde seine Verehrung des Halbblutprinzen dazu führen, dass er Snape mit anderen Augen sah.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu Harry und Ron, die zusammen auf einem Fensterbrett im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Harry trug ein so dümmliches Grinsen im Gesicht, dass Hermine gar nicht fragen musste, um zu wissen, woran er gerade dachte. Ron wiederum starrte angestrengt auf sein Buch, um den Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht zu ignorieren. Sollte sie es wagen, dazwischen zu gehen? Sie hatten gerade erst wieder ihre Freundschaft aufgenommen. Eine Freundschaft, die durch das Zaubertränkebuch und Snape überhaupt erst einen Sprung bekommen hatte.

Sie atmete tief durch. Einen Versuch war es wert. Sie war sich sicher, dass es das richtige war.

Entschlossen ging sie zu den beiden Jungs rüber, setzte sich zwischen sie und verkündete: „Ich will mit dir reden, Harry."

„Worüber?", fragte der so misstrauisch, dass ihr klar war, dass er ahnte, worum es ging.

„Über den so genannten Halbblutprinzen."

„Oh, nicht schon wieder. Hörst du bitte damit auf?", stöhnte Harry.

„Nein, ich höre nicht damit auf", gab Hermine schnippisch zurück: „Nicht, bis du mir endlich zuhörst."

Jetzt mischte sich auch Ron ein: „Wir haben doch eingesehen, dass die Sprüche in dem Buch nicht ganz astrein sein. Was willst du noch?"

„Ich will mit euch darüber reden, wer hinter dem Buch stecken könnte."

Mit zornesrotem Gesicht sprang Harry auf: „Es ist mir egal, okay? Es ist mir völlig egal! Das Buch hat mir geholfen und jetzt ist es weg. Wegen dir!"

Hermine erbleichte: „Harry, hör mir doch wenigstens erstmal zu."

„Nein", fuhr er sie an: „Ich habe keine Lust, dass du mich immer so behandelst, als wäre ich bescheuert! Weißt du, worum es hier eigentlich geht? Du bist eifersüchtig! Ich war besser in Zaubertränke als du, das hat dir nicht gepasst. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass das Buch weg ist, was willst du denn noch?"

Sie schluckte. Natürlich hatte es an ihrem Ehrgeiz gefressen, dass Harry besser gewesen war, aber darum war es ihr nie wirklich gegangen. Wieso reagierte er so empfindlich? Vorsichtig sagte sie: „Du musst nicht gleich so defensiv werden, Harry. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass Professor Snape …"

„Snape, Snape, immer höre ich von dir nur Snape", unterbrach er sie: „Seit wann bist du eigentlich so dicke mit ihm? Geheime Gespräche in seinem Büro? Macht es dir neuerdings Spaß, uns bei ihm anzuschwärzen?"

Hilfesuchend wanderte ihr Blick zu Ron, doch der sah ebenso überrascht aus über Harrys Ausbruch wie sie. Ehe sie noch etwas sagen konnte, war Harry zu Ginny gestapft, hatte ihre Hand gepackt und sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gezogen. Erschlagen ließ sie sich auf die Fensterbank sinken.

„Sorry, Hermine", flüsterte Ron: „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum er so gereizt ist."

„Ich verstehe ihn ja", gab sie leise und erschöpft zurück: „Es ist alles ein bisschen viel für ihn, das verstehe ich völlig. Aber … ich bin doch seine Freundin. Warum hört er mir nie zu?"

Mitfühlend legte Ron eine Hand auf ihre Schulter: „Ich weiß. Aber sag mal, was wolltest du eigentlich über Snape sagen?"

Tief atmete sie durch. Wenn schon Harry ihr nicht zuhörte, konnte sie es wenigstens Ron erzählen: „Ich glaube, Professor Snape ist wichtig für Professor Dumbledore. Wirklich wichtig. Als Spion, verstehst du? Und Harry hasst ihn und misstraut ihm."

„Kein Wunder", gab Ron zurück, „Snape macht uns das Leben nicht einfach."

Grimmig schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Nur, weil er unfair ist, heißt das nicht, dass er nicht loyal zu Professor Dumbledore steht. Weißt du, warum er von dem Buch wusste?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er ist der Halbblutprinz, Ronald."

Überrascht riss er die Augen auf: „Was? Snape ist ein Halbblut?"

Hermine schnaubte nur: „Das ist deine erste Frage dazu?"

Errötend kratzte Ron sich am Hinterkopf: „Naja, schon. Er ist ja ein Slytherin und war Todesser, ich dachte halt … weißt du? Aber jetzt, wo du das sagst, macht es Sinn. Passt zu ihm, ein Lehrbuch zu korrigieren. Und die ganzen Sprüche? Die waren ja teilweise echt schwarz."

Hermine nickte: „Ja. Die hat er erfunden, als er noch aus Überzeugung Todesser war. Ich dachte, wenn Harry hört, dass Professor Snape der Halbblutprinz ist, den er so verehrt, dann akzeptiert er ihn vielleicht eher."

Ron rümpfte die Nase: „Oder das Gegenteil. Er würde die Sprüche in dem Buch als Beweis sehen, dass Snape ein Todesser ist."

Unsicher blickte Hermine ihn an: „Meinst du, ich sag es ihm besser nicht?"

„Keine Ahnung", gab Ron ehrlich zurück: „Ich fürchte, er ist im Moment einfach zu … wütend, um irgendetwas mit Verstand zu betrachten."

Verärgert biss Hermine sich auf die Lippe. Das hatte ja wirklich zu gar nichts geführt. Traurig schaute sie Ron an: „Wir schaffen das schon, oder? Wir schaffen es, Harry auf Kurs zu halten."

Obwohl er nicht überzeugt aussah, nickte Ron: „Klar. Wir sind seine besten Freunde. Klar schaffen wir das."

„Kannst du mich in Arm nehmen?"

Die Frage war raus, ehe Hermine darüber nachgedacht hatte. Sofort gab sie sich innerlich eine Ohrfeige, denn Ron war dunkelrot angelaufen und schaute überall hin, nur nicht zu ihr: „Ich … glaube nicht. Gib mir Zeit, Mine, okay?"

„Ja, natürlich", stotterte sie: „Tut mir leid, das war völlig daneben von mir. Ich hab nicht daran gedacht, dass …"

„Nein, schon gut", wiegelte er ab: „Schon gut. Alles gut. Ist halt, wie es ist."

Mit hängendem Kopf lehnte Hermine sich an das kühle Fenster. Ron bemühte sich wirklich, seine lockere Art beizubehalten, aber ganz offensichtlich hatte er an ihrem Korb immer noch zu knabbern. Sie betete, dass das nicht zwischen ihnen stehen würde. Sie mussten zusammenhalten, damit Harry nicht völlig den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Und so sehr sie Draco auch liebte, sie brauchte ihre Freunde. Sie brauchte jedes freundliche Gesicht, damit sie diesen Krieg überstehen konnte.


	17. Ein letztes Mal

„Wo will Harry um diese Uhrzeit noch hin?"

Ron drehte sich zu ihr um: „Er hat gerade eine Nachricht von Dumbledore bekommen. Er will ihn sehen, jetzt."

„Meinst du … meinst du, das hat etwas mit Horkruxen zu tun? Ich meine, hat er vielleicht einen … gefunden?", flüsterte Hermine aufgeregt.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern: „Stand nicht drin. Aber wäre irgendwie cool, wenn sie mitten in der Nacht gemeinsam losziehen, um ein Stück der Seele von Du-weißt-schon-wem zu zerstören, oder?"

Hermines Augen wurden groß. Das war eine Möglichkeit. Vor allem aber hatte sie keine Vorstellung davon, ob das Unterfangen gefährlich werden würde oder nicht. Was, wenn Harry etwas zustieße? Wollte sie wirklich im Streit mit ihm auseinander gehen vor so einer wichtigen Sache?

„Ich lauf ihm nach", wisperte sie bestimmt: „Ich will, dass wir unseren Streit bereinigen, ehe er irgendetwas Gefährliches unternimmt."

Überrascht hob Ron eine Augenbraue: „In fünfzehn Minuten ist Nachtruhe. Du weißt schon, dass es gegen die Regeln ist, dann noch draußen zu sein?"

Darauf rollte sie bloß mit den Augen: „Oh, bitte. Warum zieht ihr mich immer alle damit auf, dass ich Regelfanatikerin bin? Das ist doch ewig her!"

Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, lief Hermine zum Portrait, stieg hindurch und sprintete hinter Harry her, der gerade die Treppen zum siebten Stock erklomm.

„Harry!", rief sie: „Warte!"

Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass er tatsächlich stehen blieb und sich zu ihr umdrehte: „Hermine?"

Leicht außer Atem kam sie bei ihm an: „Ron hat mir gerade gesagt … die Nachricht von Dumbledore?"

Harry nickte: „Ja, er will mich jetzt sofort sehen."

Gemeinsam setzten sie den Weg fort. Leise, damit keine Gemälde ihre Unterhaltung mitbekommen konnten, hakte Hermine nach: „Meinst du, das ist wegen der Horkruxe?"

Er zuckte bloß mit den Schultern, offensichtlich unwillig, eine normale Konversation zu führen. Verzweifelt packte Hermine ihn am Arm: „Harry, hör mir zu, okay?"

„Willst du mich wieder belehren?", schnappte er wütend und schüttelte ihre Hand ab.

Sofort schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Nein. Nein, ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Ich … Mensch, ich weiß doch, wie schwer das alles im Moment für dich ist. Ich verstehe dich, Harry, wirklich. Wenn ich über das Buch oder den Halbblutprinzen reden will, dann, weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache. Ich will dich doch damit nicht ärgern!"

Harry verlangsamte seinen Schritt, doch er schwieg weiterhin. Noch einmal versuchte Hermine, ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen: „Diese ganze Geheimniskrämerei, das ist doch nichts für uns. Wir sollten ehrlich zueinander sein. Wenn du Stress hast oder Angst, Ron und ich sind doch da. Du kannst mit uns reden."

Endlich zeigte Harry eine Reaktion: „Ich weiß, Hermine. Ich weiß das doch alles. Aber … Dumbledore ist so seltsam in letzter Zeit. So fixiert. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er nichts anderes mehr sieht als die Horkruxe. Ich verstehe, dass das wichtig ist, aber er blendet alles andere aus, was hier in der Schule geschieht. Er hört mir nicht mehr so zu, wie er es früher getan hat. Ich finde es gut, dass er mich in Geheimnisse einweiht, aber … Ich dachte mal, wir wären sowas wie Freunde. Soweit ein Schulleiter halt mit einem Schüler befreundet sein kann. Und dann fällst du mir in Rücken und niemand will hören, dass Malfoy verdächtig ist und …"

Beruhigend legte Hermine ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Das mit Professor Dumbledore wusste ich nicht. Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Er zuckte bloß mit den Schultern: „Ich wollte nicht weinerlich erscheinen. Er weiht mich in seine Pläne ein und ich jammere trotzdem. Verstehst du?"

Bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte, ertönten ein lauter Knall und ein Schrei hinter ihnen. Erschrocken wirbelten sie herum, Zauberstäbe gezückt, und eilten in den Gang, aus dem der Schrei gekommen war. Vor ihnen am Boden lag Professor Trelawney, begraben unter ihren Schals, einige Sherryflaschen um sie herum.

„Professor!", rief Hermine entsetzt und kniete sich neben sie: „Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Mit Harrys Hilfe richteten sie die alte Lehrerin wieder auf. Benommen fasste sie sich an den Kopf: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich schlenderte hier lang, dachte über düstere Zukunftsvisionen nach, als plötzlich …"

Hermine sah, wie Harrys Blick an einem Punkt an der Wand hängen blieb und dann sofort wieder zur Professorin zurückkehrte: „Haben Sie versucht, in den Raum der Wünsche zu gelangen?"

Professor Trelawney hielt in ihrem Gemurmel inne: „Was? Ich wusste nicht, dass die Schüler davon wissen!"

„Nicht alle", sagte Hermine sofort: „Wollten sie rein?"

Leichte Röte stieg der Lehrerin ins Gesicht: „Ich wollte … gewisse private Dinge im Raum verstecken … üble Anschuldigungen und so."

Hermines Blick fiel auf die Sherryflaschen am Boden. Es war eindeutig, dass die Lehrerin ihren Alkohol hatte verstecken wollen, aber das zählte nicht. Eine üble Vorahnung stieg in ihr auf: „Sie sind nicht reingekommen?"

„Doch!", sagte Trelawney fest: „Aber es war schon jemand drin. Das ist mir noch nie passiert. Ich habe deutlich eine Stimme gehört."

„Eine Stimme?", hakte Harry atemlos nach: „Von wem?"

Doch Trelawney winkte nur ab: „Keine Ahnung. Aber … jemand hat gejohlt. Sich gefreut. Und dann plötzlich klang es, als ob er heult. Sehr bizarr. Ich habe laut Hallo gerufen, da wurde es plötzlich still … und dann wurde ich aus dem Raum geschleudert."

Hermine wurde kalt. Sie wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass Draco gerade im Raum war. Er war der einzige, der den Raum, der alles versteckt, so gut kannte, dass er in der Lage war, anderen Menschen den Zutritt zu verwehren. Und wenn sie das wusste, dann würde Harry ganz gewiss denselben Verdacht hegen.

„Verstehe", sagte Harry, sein Blick abwesend auf den Punkt gerichtet, wo die Tür war. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Ich glaube, das sollten Sie Professor Dumbledore erzählen. Er muss wissen, dass Malfoy feiert."

Doch Trelawney schüttelte stur den Kopf. Sie wickelte ihre Schals fester um sich und entgegnete: „Professor Dumbledore hat mir ausdrücklich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich nicht erwünscht bin in seinem Büro. Egal, wie oft meine Karten dieselben Vorzeichen zeigen, er will es nicht hören. Ich sehe einen Turm, vom Blitz getroffen, und ein großes Unglück. Es steht kurz bevor. Aber er will es nicht hören!"

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Egal, ob Trelawney mit Harry mitging oder nicht, er würde es Dumbledore erzählen. Verzweifelte kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe. Sie musste Draco warnen. Rasch schlug sie vor: „Harry war gerade sowieso auf dem Weg zu Professor Dumbledore. Warum begleiten Sie ihn nicht und erzählen Ihre Geschichte noch einmal?"

Das Gesicht der Lehrerin hellte sich auf. Offenbar gefiel ihr die Vorstellung, mit Harry als Unterstützung noch einmal zum Schulleiter zu gehen. Harry nickte ihr dankbar zu.

„Ich sollte lieber zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum", fügte Hermine hinzu: „Nachtruhe und so."

Harry nickte: „Ja, besser ist. Danke, Hermine, wirklich."

Angespannt wartete Hermine, bis die beiden gemeinsam um die Ecke verschwunden waren, dann drehte sie sich um, ging drei Mal den Gang auf und ab und beschwor den Raum, der alles versteckt. Sie hoffte, dass sie zu Draco gelangen konnte, ehe er sie aus dem Raum warf.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie durch die schmalen Gänge, die zwischen all dem Gerümpel hindurch führten. Angestrengt lauschte sie, ob Draco noch irgendwo war. Es war totenstill. Bis zum Äußersten gespannt trat Hermine um eine Ecke – und fühlte, wie sich plötzlich das kalte Holz eines Zauberstabes an ihre Kehle drückte.

„Draco", presste sie hervor: „Ich bin es nur. Hermine."

Tatsächlich kam Draco zwischen den Bergen von Müll hervor, den Zauberstab gesenkt, aber noch immer in der Hand. Sein Gesicht war grau und Hermine konnte sehen, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Hey", flüsterte sie, während sie ihm eine Hand auf die Wange legte: „Was ist denn los? Draco, was ist passiert?"

Doch statt einer Antwort packte sie Draco hart an den Armen: „Was tust du hier, Granger? Was willst du?"

Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an: „Du hast Professor Trelawney aus dem Raum geworfen. Harry und ich kamen gerade vorbei und da lag sie am Boden. Sie geht gerade mit Harry zu Dumbledore."

Heißer Zorn loderte in Dracos Augen auf: „Warum ist Potter immer da, wenn ich was mache? Das geht doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zu! Granger, hast du ihm verraten, dass ich …"

„Nein!", unterbrach sie ihn sofort: „Niemals! Draco, ich würde dich niemals verraten, das solltest du wissen. Ich stehe zu dir, egal, was du tust."

Sein Griff lockerte sich, doch er ließ sie nicht gänzlich los. Stattdessen zog er sie an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Locken. Hilflos und überfordert strich Hermine ihm durch sein blondes Haar. Was war nur geschehen, dass er so neben sich stand?

„Hermine", flüsterte Draco, seine Stimme klang verzweifelt: „Ich brauche dich. Du bist das einzige dieses Jahr, das mich bei Verstand bleiben lässt. Ohne dich … ich kann einfach nicht mehr ohne dich. Merlin, ich vermisse dich jetzt schon. Der Gedanke, dass …"

Sanft streichelte sie seinen Rücken auf und ab, machte beruhigende Geräusche und sagte: „Ich gehe nicht weg. Ich bin hier, bei dir. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, Draco."

„Schlaf mit mir", sagte er plötzlich. Er richtete sich auf, seine Augen glänzten, als er sie direkt ansah, doch trotz der Tränen, die sich abzeichneten, war sein Blick ernst und voller Leidenschaft. Hermine verstand nicht, was wirklich los war, doch unter seinem intensiven Blick wurde ihr warm. Sie nickte.

Entschlossen griff Draco nach ihrer Hand und führte sie durch die unübersichtlichen Gänge hin zu einer freien Fläche, wo er ein Regal in eine Matratze verwandelte. Dann legte er seinen Zauberstab weg und trat auf sie zu. Er schaute ihr direkt in die Augen, selbst, als seine Finger begannen, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen, hielt er ihren Blick gefangen. Seine warmen Hände legten sich auf Hermines Schultern, um ihr die Bluse abzustreifen. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Sie ließ zu, dass er ihre Rock öffnete, und als er zu Boden glitt, trat sie aus dem kleinen Häufchen heraus und ließ sich auf die Matratze sinken, immer noch ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

Draco kniete sich vor ihr hin, öffnete ihre Schuhe, zog erst bei einem Bein Schuh und Socke aus, dann beim anderen. Schließlich griff er um ihren Rücken herum, wo er mit einem geübten Griff ihren BH öffnete und zum Rest ihrer Kleidung warf. Beinahe vollständig nackt saß Hermine vor ihm, doch sie schämte sich nicht. Während sein Blick langsam ihren Körper auf und ab wanderte, breitete sich vom Zentrum her Hitze in Hermine aus.

„Du bist so wunderschön", flüsterte Draco, doch es wirkte, als redete er mehr mit sich selbst.

Lächelnd ließ sich Hermine zurücksinken, bis sie auf der Matratze lag, ihre Arme oberhalb ihres Kopfes abgelegt, die Beine locker nebeneinander. Draco stand auf und begann, sich selbst auszuziehen. Aufmerksam verfolgte Hermine, wie er seine Krawatte öffnete, dann sein Hemd und beides achtlos fallen ließ. Als seine Hand zu seinem Gürtel wanderte, leckte sie sich unwillkürlich über die Lippen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn wieder in sich zu spüren.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war Draco vollständig nackt und kroch über sie. Seine Ellbogen links und rechts von ihr abgestützt, schaute er sie an: „Ich wünschte, wir könnten immer so zusammen sein."

Statt einer Antwort griff Hermine zwischen sie und umschloss ihn mit einer Hand. Ein gepresstes Stöhnen erklang und ein Leuchten in seinen Augen, das Hermine inzwischen gut kannte, wurde sichtbar. Ohne zu fragen zog er ihr den Slip aus und ließ dann seine eigene Hand zwischen ihren Schenkeln verschwinden.

„Küss mich", hauchte Hermine und reckte sich ein wenig zu ihm empor.

Sofort waren Dracos Lippen auf ihren, forderten Einlass, zeigten mit all ihrem Drängen und Liebkosen, wie verzweifelt er sie begehrte. Kleine Seufzer entkamen Hermine, während sie mit ihrer Zunge über seine fuhr. Schließlich ließ Draco von ihr ab, um stattdessen mit beiden Händen ihre Schenkel weit zu öffnen.

„Was auch immer passiert", sagte er ernst, während er sich vor ihr positionierte, „vergiss niemals, dass ich dich liebe, Hermine Granger. Ich liebe dich mit allem, was ich habe."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Draco Malfoy", erwiderte Hermine.

Dann übergaben sich beide der Lust und der Hitze ihrer Körper, um alles andere um sie herum zu vergessen.


	18. Snape wird helfen

Hermines Herzschlag beruhigte sich nur langsam. Sie hatte Draco noch nie so zärtlich erlebt wie heute Nacht, aber gleichzeitig war da auch die ganze Zeit ein Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gewesen, der ihr Herz berührte und sie traurig machte. Obwohl sie noch immer an seinen warmen Körper gepresst da lag, wurde ihr kalt.

Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und begann, ihre Kleidung wieder anzuziehen. Draco griff nur nach seiner Boxershorts und Hose, während er ihr zusah, wie sie ihre Bluse richtete. Da war er wieder, dieser Blick, der ihr durch Mark und Bein ging und eine eisige Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

„Hermine, du musst mir jetzt zuhören", sagte er, ohne sie anzuschauen. Er saß noch immer auf der Matratze, die Beine angewinkelt und die Arme auf den Knie abgelegt, und schaute auf den Boden: „Du musst zurück in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Egal, was heute Nacht passiert, bitte versprich mir, dass du nicht rausgehst."

Hermine schluckte. Der Schulleiter hatte vermutlich zusammen mit Harry das Schloss verlassen – was plante Draco? Vorsichtig fragte sie nach: „Ist dir dein Plan gelungen?"

Er nickte nur. Unbehaglich schlang Hermine ihre Arme um sich selbst und kniete sich vor ihn: „Willst du mir erzählen, was passieren wird?"

Verzweiflung sprach aus seinen Augen, als er endlich zu ihr aufblickte: „Versprichst du mir, dass du dich raushältst, wenn ich es dir erzähle?"

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht: „Du kennst mich doch. Ich bin eine Gryffindor."

Wieder nickte er. Seine beiden Hände fuhren über sein Gesicht, durch sein Haar, immer wieder, voller Verzweiflung. Schließlich holte er tief Luft, legte den Kopf in Nacken und starrte zur Decke hoch: „Du hattest mal erwähnt, dass du mich im Sommer beim Einkaufen gesehen hast."

„Bei Borgin und Burkes, ja", bestätigte sie.

„Ich habe damals nicht nur das Medaillon gekauft. Da war noch etwas, was meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat. Mir fiel ein Plan B ein. Vielleicht wusste ich da schon, dass ich Dumbledore nicht töten kann. Was weiß ich", erzählte er: „Jedenfalls … da war dieser Schrank. Ein so genanntes Verschwindekabinett. Aber es war kaputt."

Nachdenklich legte Hermine den Kopf schräg: „Ein Verschwindekabinett? Was macht das?"

Er zog eine Grimasse: „Es hilft Gaunern zu verschwinden. Geht man auf der einen Seite rein, kommt man auf der anderen wieder raus. Ich bin letztes Jahr zufällig darauf aufmerksam geworden, dass es in Hogwarts eines gibt, aber es war kaputt. Als ich bei Borgin und Burke's einen Schrank gesehen habe, der genauso aussieht, kam mir die Idee."

Eine ungute Vorahnung stieg in Hermine auf: „Aber jetzt ist es repariert?"

Noch immer schaute Draco sie nicht an: „Ja. Vor etwa einer Stunde ist es mir endlich gelungen. Ich habe … ich habe dem Besitzer Bescheid gegeben. Und er hat vermutlich inzwischen eine Eule nach Hause geschickt."

„Nach Hause? Zu deinen Eltern?"

Als Draco sie nun endlich anschaute, sah Hermine, dass ihm Tränen in den Augen standen: „Ja. Und mein Vater wird inzwischen alle anderen … alle anderen Todesser informiert haben. Sie haben jetzt einen direkten Weg nach Hogwarts. Hierher."

Hermines Augen wurden groß. Sie wusste, dass Hogwarts nicht auffindbar war. Sie wusste, dass nur der Schulleiter von einem bestimmten Punkt aus Hogwarts durch Apparieren verlassen konnte. Sie wusste, dass man ohne ein Öffnen der Schutzzauber nicht hineinkam. Aber wenn ein magisches Artefakt wie ein Verschwindekabinett in Hogwarts stand, dann griffen all diese Sicherheitsmechanismen nicht.

„Sie sind auf dem Weg hierher", hauchte Hermine fassungslos.

Draco nickte bloß.

„Das war die ganze Zeit dein Plan? Deswegen hast du ständig davon geredet, dass du mich und alle anderen in Gefahr bringst? Weil du Todesser nach Hogwarts schmuggeln willst?"

Verzweifelt schluchzte Draco auf, doch er stritt es nicht ab: „Was hätte ich tun sollen? Welche Wahl hatte ich? Hermine, glaub mir, bitte, wenn ich gekonnt hätte …"

„Nein", unterbrach sie ihn bestimmt: „Nein, entschuldige dich nicht. Ich verstehe dich, Draco. Ich verstehe deine Entscheidung. Eigentlich ist es gar nicht dumm. Es besteht schließlich die Chance, dass die Lehrer und Schüler von Hogwarts in der Lage sind, die Todesser zu überrumpeln. Wenn wir sie erwarten. Aber ausgerechnet heute…"

„Wie meinst du das?"

Hermine konnte nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet heute der Tag war, an dem Draco seinen Plan umsetzen konnte. Grimmig sagte sie: „Professor Dumbledore ist nicht da."

Draco wurde bleich: „Was? Ich habe extra Zauber über die Eingänge gelegt, damit ich mitbekomme, wenn Dumbledore das Schloss verlässt!"

Sie lächelte gequält: „Er ist der Schulleiter, Draco. Die Schulleiter von Hogwarts können vom Astronomieturm aus apparieren. Ehrlich, bin ich denn die einzige, die die Geschichte Hogwarts' gelesen hat?"

„Aber er kommt zurück, oder? Er ist nicht für länger weg?", fragt Draco und plötzlich klingt er nicht mehr nur verzweifelt, sondern absolut verängstigt.

Unsicher zieht Hermine die Schultern hoch: „Ich denke. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wo er hin ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das dauert. Aber ich vermute, dass er nur ein paar Stunden geplant hat."

Zitternd sprang Draco auf: „Er kann nicht weg sein. Nicht heute! Wenn alle kommen und er ist nicht da, wie sieht das aus? Was soll ich sagen? Und jetzt sind bestimmt alle schon informiert. Bei Merlin. Sie sind alle auf dem Weg hierher!"

Hermine stand ebenfalls auf und zog Draco in eine feste Umarmung: „Ganz ruhig, Draco. Ganz ruhig. Du schaffst das. Wir schaffen das zusammen."

Doch er stieß sie von sich: „Nein! Nicht zusammen. Hermine, verstehst du nicht? Todesser sind auf dem Weg hierher! Mein Vater! Meine Tante! Hast du mir nicht selbst gesagt, dass mein Vater versucht hat, dich zu töten! Oder Dolohov? Du hast mir doch selbst erzählt, dass du ewig noch Tränke schlucken musstest nach dem Kampf! Dieselben Todesser kommen gerade hierher. Du kannst nicht hier bleiben."

Furcht kroch Hermine den Rücken hoch, doch sie wollte nicht zulassen, dass die Angst die Oberhand gewann: „Ich habe vor einem Jahr gegen sie gekämpft und überlebt. Ich werde wieder gegen sie kämpfen und gewinnen. Was wir jetzt tun sollten, ist, Professor Snape zu informieren, damit er alle anderen warnen kann."

Dracos Augen wurden groß: „Snape? Hermine, hast du den Verstand verloren? Snape ist ein Todesser! Wenn überhaupt wird er an der Seite von Tante Bella und meinem Vater kämpfen! Du kannst doch jetzt nicht zu ihm gehen, er wird dich umbringen."

Energisch schüttelte Hermine den Kopf: „Professor Snape ist ein Verbündeter von Professor Dumbledore. Er war ein Todesser, aber seine Loyalität gehört nicht mehr Du-weißt-schon-wem. Der Schulleiter vertraut ihm. Wir sollten das auch."

„Nein!", Draco schrie jetzt beinahe: „Granger, nein. Was auch immer du tust, geh nicht zu Snape! Mir wäre es sogar lieber, dass du dich direkt mit meiner Tante duellierst! Snape ist … Snape ist viel zu gut mit seinem Zauberstab. Er wird dich töten, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken."

Hermine spürte, wie mit jedem Herzschlag die Furcht gewann. Sie spürte, wenn sie jetzt nichts unternahm, würde sie bald den Mut nicht mehr aufbringen können. Mit einem Lächeln, das irgendwie Selbstbewusstsein und Zuversicht ausstrahlen sollte, legte sie Draco eine Hand auf die Wange: „Vertrau mir, Draco. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Wir stehen das hier gemeinsam durch. Ich gehe jetzt."

Wie angewurzelt blieb Draco stehen, als sie sich von ihm weg drehte und durch die Gänge zur Tür lief. Sie konnte verstehen, dass es aus seiner Perspektive Wahnsinn war, Snape zu informieren, doch Draco konnte nicht wissen, dass der Professor noch immer auf der Seite von Dumbledore stand. Sie würde zu ihm gehen, er würde den Orden informieren und gemeinsam würden sie auf dem Astronomieturm auf die Rückkehr von Professor Dumbledore warten.

oOoOoOo

Mit rasendem Herzen wartete Hermine darauf, dass Professor Snape auf ihr Klopfen reagierte. Es war lange nach Nachtruhe, sie wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt noch in seinem Büro war. Selbst wenn, würde er ihr überhaupt zuhören? Sie brach gerade Schulregeln.

Schritte ertönten, dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein sehr schlecht gelaunter Severus Snape starrte auf sie hinab: „Granger? Was haben Sie hier um diese Uhrzeit verloren?"

Entschlossen ballte sie die Fäuste: „Es ist wegen Draco. Bitte, können wir in Ihrem Büro reden, Sir? Es ist wirklich wichtig."

Für einen Moment starrte er sie nur an, dann trat er genervt zurück und bedeutete ihr, reinzukommen. Schnell durchschritt sie den Raum und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch blieb, und wenn Professor Snape den Orden informieren sollte, hatte sie keine Minute zu verlieren.

„Also, Miss Granger", sagte er schließlich, nachdem er sich selbst wieder gesetzt hatte: „Erklären Sie mir bitte mit so wenig Ausschweifungen wie möglich, warum Sie hier sind und warum ich Ihnen nicht dutzende Hauspunkte abziehen sollte."

Sie holte tief Luft: „Harry wurde heute Abend von Professor Dumbledore gerufen. Ich vermute, sie haben gemeinsam das Schloss verlassen. Auf dem Weg zum Büro habe ich Harry begleitet. Wir sind an Professor Trelawney vorbeigekommen, die gerade ihren Alkohol im Raum der Wünsche verstecken wollte. Dort war aber bereits jemand, der sie rausgeworfen hat. Harry ist mit ihr zu Professor Dumbledore gegangen, um davon zu berichten. Ich wusste, wer im Raum ist, auch wenn ich es Harry nicht gesagt habe. Wie erwartet habe ich Draco drinnen vorgefunden. Ich weiß jetzt, was sein Plan ist. Und ich weiß, dass der Plan gelungen ist."

Mit jedem Wort war die Miene ihres Lehrers grimmiger geworden, doch als sie enthüllte, dass sie von Dracos Plan wusste, trat echter Zorn in seine Augen: „Draco hat Ihnen davon erzählt? Damit ist er noch dümmer, als ich bisher angenommen habe."

Hermine zuckte ob der scharfen Worte zusammen, doch sie zwang sich, zum eigentlichen Punkt zu kommen: „Er hat ein Verschwindekabinett repariert, Sir. Es funktioniert nun einwandfrei. Ein Teil steht im Raum der Wünsche, der andere bei Borgin und Burke's. In diesem Moment sind sein Vater, seine Tante und wer weiß wie viele andere Todesser auf dem Weg hierher."

Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass Professor Snape aufspringen und wütende Beleidigungen von sich geben würde. Oder zumindest sofort in Aktion treten würde, um den Orden zu informieren. Stattdessen sank er in seinem Stuhl zurück und starrte sie blicklos an. Jegliches Leben schien aus ihm gewichen zu sein.

„Sie müssen den Orden informieren, Sir", sagte Hermine drängend, als Professor Snape auch nach langen Sekunden immer noch keine Anstalten machte, irgendetwas zu unternehmen: „Wir müssen die Schule evakuieren oder zumindest so viele fähige Kämpfer zusammen ziehen wie möglich, wir müssen …"

„Gar nichts!", schnitt Snape ihr plötzlich eiskalt das Wort ab: „Wir müssen gar nichts, Miss Granger. Sie werden zurück in ihren Schlafsaal gehen und heute Nacht keinen Fuß mehr vor die Tür setzen. Ich werde mich um alles andere kümmern."

Sie blinzelte verwirrt: „Sir, ich bin durchaus auch in der Lage zu kämpfen. Ich kann helfen."

Ohne Vorwarnung fand Hermine sich plötzlich am anderen Ende von Snapes Zauberstab wieder. Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung war er aufgestanden, hat den Stab gezogen und auf sie gerichtet: „Muss ich deutlicher werden? Sie werden gar nichts tun."

Dracos Worte hallten durch Hermines Kopf, doch sie war nicht bereit, ihnen Glauben zu schenken. Snape bedrohte sie nicht, er wollte nur, dass sie sich in Sicherheit brachte. Trotzdem konnte sie ein ängstliches Zittern nicht aus ihrer Stimme raushalten, als sie nachfragte: „Aber Sie werden den Orden informieren, oder? Remus Lupin und Arthur Weasley und die anderen?"

Seine Augen waren kalt, als er erwiderte: „Ich werde das tun, was nötig ist, verlassen Sie sich darauf."

Störrisch schüttelte Hermine den Kopf: „Das reicht nicht! Wir brauchen den Orden! Sehen Sie das denn nicht? Es sind Todesser auf dem Weg hierher! Schüler sind in Gefahr."

Mit einem Grinsen, das Hermine durch Mark und Bein ging, legte Snape den Kopf schräg und sagte gedehnt: „Falls es Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entgangen ist, Miss Granger, ich bin ebenfalls ein Todesser."

„Aber Sie stehen auf unserer Seite! Wenn überhaupt, dann sind Sie ein Spion! Das ist doch etwas völlig anderes."

Abschätzig rollte er die Augen: „Ich habe keine Zeit für Ihre Sentimentalitäten. Da Sie offensichtlich nicht gewillt sind, simplen Befehlen Folge zu leisten, lassen Sie mir leider keine anderen Wahl."

Von plötzlicher Panik gepackt, sprang Hermine auf, doch Snape war schneller: „Incarcerus!"

Dicke Seile schlangen sich um ihren Körper und brachten sie zu Fall. Unsanft kam sie auf dem Boden auf, zu absoluter Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie zu Snape hinauf, der sich über sie beugte und aus eisigen Augen musterte: „Ihre Gutgläubigkeit wird Ihnen eines Tages das Leben kosten. Ich hoffe, Sie lernen schnell, hinter die Kulissen zu schauen, jenseits der Oberfläche. Es könnte sich sehr bald als überlebensnotwendig herausstellen."

Bedeutungsvoll hob er eine Augenbraue, doch ehe sie darauf etwas erwidern konnte, stand er auf und eilte aus seinem Büro.

Eiskalte Panik machte sich in Hermines Magen breit. Das gerade war definitiv nicht der Professor Snape gewesen, den sie kannte. Sicher, er war schon immer zynisch und abfällig ihr gegenüber gewesen, aber der eiskalte Hass, der aus seinen Augen gesprochen hatte, und wie er keine Sekunde gezögert hatte, seinen Stab gegen sie zu erheben, hinterließen Hermine sprachlos. Hatte Draco am Ende etwa doch Recht? War Snape kein Spion für den Orden, sondern ein Spion für die Todesser?

Nein, daran durfte sie nicht einmal denken. Sie musste an ihn glauben und daran, dass er das Richtige tat. Verzweifelt wandte sie sich in ihren Fesseln. Sie musste sich befreien und ihm nacheilen. Sicher würde auch Snape wissen, dass Professor Dumbledore am Astronomieturm ankommen würde. Vielleicht erwartete er den Schulleiter und Harry dort, um sie vor einem überraschenden Angriff zu schützen. Und wenn er es nicht tat, musste sie es tun. Sie musste sich befreien.

Angestrengt begann Hermine, sich auf dem Boden hin und her zu winden, um ihren Zauberstab, der im Inneren ihres Pullovers war, aus der Tasche zu schieben und dann zu ihren Finger zu drücken. Keuchend und stöhnend zog sie ihre Knie an und streckte sich. Mit jedem Mal rutschte der Stab ein Stück höher in ihrem Pullover, bis schließlich die Spitze an ihrem Halsausschnitt herausschaute. Mehrmals rollte sie sich auf dem Boden von Professor Snapes Büro hin und her, dann fiel der Stab klappernd zu Boden. Mit letzter Anstrengung drehte sie sich so um, dass sie mit ihrer einen Hand, die aus den Fesseln herausschaute, danach greifen konnte.

Schnell wisperte sie einen Gegenzauber und schon fielen die Fesseln von ihr ab. Hastig setzte sie sich auf, massierte kurz ihre schmerzenden Gelenke, dann sprang sie auf. Sie hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Eventuell hatte sie gerade den größten Fehler ihres Lebens begangen und sie würde nicht ruhen, ehe sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan hatte, um eine Katastrophe zu verhindern.


	19. Dumbledores Tod

Im Schloss herrschte Chaos. Kaum hatte Hermine die unteren Etagen verlassen, hörte sie aus allen Ecken Schreie und das Geräusch vieler Füße. Ganz offensichtlich waren die Todesser bereits nach Hogwarts gekommen. Fluchend, ihren Stab fest gepackt, sprintete sie durch die Gänge, um zum Astronomieturm zu kommen.

„Hermine!", hörte sie von rechts plötzlich die Stimme von Ron: „Was ist hier los?"

Sie zögerte keine Sekunde: „Todesser sind im Schloss. Ich weiß nicht, ob der Orden informiert ist. Versuch, alle DA-Mitglieder zu sammeln und sorgt dafür, dass alle Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren. Keiner darf zum Astronomieturm, verstanden?"

Verwirrt starrte er sie an: „Astronomieturm? Wieso?"

Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Dort sind die Todesser. Ich erkläre es später, versprochen. Aber jetzt ist keine Zeit."

Sie wollte schon wieder loslaufen, da hielt Ron sie am Arm fest, seine Augen ernst: „Und wo willst du hin?"

Sie zog eine Grimasse: „Zum Astronomieturm."

Sein Griff um ihren Arm wurde fester: „Hast du nicht gerade gesagt, da sollen wir nicht hin?"

„Das ist etwas anderes. Ich erkläre es dir später, versprochen. Bitte, lass mich gehen. Bitte."

Obwohl er offensichtlich von tiefer Sorge um sie geplagt war, ließ Ron sie gehen: „Okay. Aber versprich mir, dass du in einem Stück zurückkommst."

Sie schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln: „Versprochen."

Ohne sich weiter um das Chaos um sie herum zu kümmern, jagte Hermine weiter durch die Schulflure. Ihr Atem ging hektisch, doch sie zwang sich, auch die endlosen Stufen den Turm hinauf im Laufschritt zu nehmen. Sie hatte keine Zeit. Sie musste wissen, was geschehen würde. Sie musste verhindern, dass alles schief ging.

Ein wahnsinniges Lachen drang an ihr Ohr. Fluchend hielt sie im Laufen inne. Ganz offensichtlich waren die Todesser ihr zuvor gekommen. Sie hatte dieses Lachen im Ministerium schon einmal gehört. Bellatrix Lestrange, die wahnsinnige Tante von Draco, hatte an irgendetwas sehr viel Spaß. Und was ihr Spaß machte, konnte für sie nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Langsamer, um möglichst keine Geräusche zu produzieren, schlich Hermine die Treppen hoch. Es war dunkel hier, die Fackeln, die sonst die Gänge erhellten, waren um diese Zeit gelöscht. Darauf bedacht, im Schatten zu bleiben, riskierte Hermine einen Blick auf die Plattform.

Ihr Herz blieb stehen.

Da stand Dumbledore, so blass und schwächlich, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, und ihm gegenüber stand Draco, den Stab mit zitternder Hand auf den Schulleiter gerichtet. Mehrere Todesser, von denen Hermine nicht alle erkannte, hatten sich hinter ihm versammelt. Sein Plan schien nicht aufzugehen. Am Ende des Tages musste er doch seinen Zauberstab erheben und Dumbledore töten. Tränen stiegen Hermine in die Augen. Was sollte sie tun? Es wäre Selbstmord, sich dieser Menge an Todessern alleine zu stellen, doch wenn sie nichts unternahm, war der Schulleiter verloren.

Mit angehaltenem Atem pirschte sie sich aus dem Treppenhaus hervor, dicht an die Wand gepresst. Den Schatten der vielen Winkel und Erker ausnutzend, schob sie sich weiter vorwärts, bis sie nur noch wenige Meter von Draco entfernt war. Sie spürte, wie ihre Hände feucht wurden, doch ihr Entschluss stand fest.

„Draco, tu es, oder geh beiseite, damit einer von uns …"

Die Worte von Bellatrix Lestrange wurden abrupt abgeschnitten, als alle Köpfe sich zur Treppe umdrehten. Erleichtert atmete Hermine auf. Da war Professor Snape, sein Gesicht entschlossen, in der Hand den Zauberstab.

Ein großer, wenig intelligente wirkender Todesser richtete das Wort an ihn: „Wir haben ein Problem, Snape. Der Junge ist offenbar nicht fähig …"

„Severus …"

Hermines Herz blieb beinahe stehen. Dieses eine einzige Wort von Professor Dumbledore ließ all ihre Hoffnung sinken. Er klang flehend. Der Schulleiter klang niemals flehend, aber jetzt gerade schaute er Snape so bittend an, dass Hermine unwillkürlich wusste, dass sie sich verschätzt hatte. Wenn selbst Dumbledore, der Snape immer verteidigt hatte, in dieser Situation um sein Leben flehte, konnte das nur eines heißen.

Snape sagte nichts. Seine Miene war wie immer vollkommen ausdruckslos, als er vortrat und Draco aus den Weg stieß. Er blieb ausdruckslos, als er seinen Stab hob und auf Dumbledore richtete.

„Severus, bitte …"

Panisch legte Hermine sich eine Hand über den Mund. Tränen flossen ihr über die Wangen und ein Schluchzen drohte, sie zu verraten. Sie war hierfür verantwortlich. Sie hatte Snape informiert. Wenn Dumbledore jetzt wirklich starb, war es ihre Schuld.

Für einen Moment, der Hermine unendlich lang vorkam, starrte Snape nur eiskalt zu Dumbledore. Dann sagte er mit unmöglicher Ruhe: „Avada Kedavra."

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Hermine den Schulleiter zurück kippen, über die Brüstung stürzen und fallen. Er war tot. Er war wirklich und wahrhaftig tot.

Um sie herum brach hektische Betriebsamkeit aus. Die Todesser liefen zurück zur Treppe und auch Snape wandte sich im Befehlston zu Draco: „Kommen Sie. Wir müssen hier weg."

Draco, der offensichtlich selbst noch nicht begreifen konnte, was da gerade geschehen war, folgte dem Befehl nur langsam. Hermine kannte ihn lange genug, um den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht als pures Entsetzen deuten zu können. Er hatte das alles nicht gewollt, das wusste sie. Obwohl er alles verursacht hatte, war er selbst nur ein Opfer.

Als endlich alle Todesser von der Plattform verschwunden waren, trat Hermine aus dem Schatten.

„Hermine!"

Das leise Flüstern ließ Hermines Herz vor Schock einen riesigen Satz machen: „Harry! Du bist hier?"

Sie konnte sehen, dass auch ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen, doch zusätzlich glühten seine Augen vor Hass: „Ja. Dumbledore hat mich bewegungslos gezaubert, als Malfoy herkam, ich konnte nichts tun! Was machst du hier?"

Schuldbewusst zog sie die Schultern hoch: „Ich … bin Snape gefolgt."

Hasserfüllt spie Harry: „Ich werde ihn nicht davon kommen lassen. Komm!"

Ehe sie protestieren konnte, war er davon gerannt, die Stufen hinunter, offensichtlich auf der Jagd nach Todessern. Fluchend folgte Hermine ihm. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass nach Dumbledore nun auch noch Harry Potter starb. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihm nachzulaufen.

Am Fuße der Treppe angekommen, realisierte Hermine, wie schlimm es um Hogwarts stand. Die Lehrer waren auf den Beinen, teilweise waren ganze Wände zum Einsturz gebracht worden, Blutlachen überzogen den Boden. Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch. Wenn sie nur stärker darauf bestanden hätte, dass Draco sich Dumbledore anvertraut. Wenn sie nur nicht zu Snape gegangen wäre. Wenn Dumbledore etwas unternommen hätte, als sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass Draco ein Todesser war.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Gedanken zu klären, und hetzte Harry hinterher. Der Weg zurück zum Raum der Wünsche war durch Schutt und kämpfende Lehrer versperrt, also mussten die Todesser den Weg über die Ländereien nehmen, um außerhalb des Apparierbans von Hogwarts zu gelangen.

Im Vorbeilaufen sah sie Ginny, die panisch hinter Harry her blickte, und Neville, der von irgendeinem Zauber getroffen am Boden lag. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, stehenzubleiben und zu helfen. Sie musste hinter Harry her. Wie vom Teufel besessen sprintete er durch das Chaos um ihn herum, als würde er es gar nicht wahrnehmen.

Als sie ihm durch die Eingangstür hinaus auf die Ländereien folgte, sah sie in weiter Entfernung Snape und Draco. Und noch weiter in der Ferne sah sie ein großes Feuer. Hagrids Hütte. Ihr Herz sank. Nicht auch noch Hagrid.

Harrys Vorsprung vergrößerte sich, so sehr Hermine sich auch anstrengte. Er holte Snape und Draco ein, bis er schließlich in Zauberreichweite war. Sie hörte ihn einen Fluch schreien, dann brach ein roter Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab hervor. Snape, der darauf offensichtlich vorbereitet gewesen war, stieß Draco aus dem Weg des Zaubers und drehte sich zu Harry um. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er Draco, dass er verschwinden sollte, doch der kroch über den Boden zu Hagrids Hütte, um dort Schutz zu suchen.

Kurz entschlossen wechselte Hermine die Richtung und steuerte selbst auf die Hütte zu. Mit mehreren gezielten Sprüchen ließ sie Wasser über das kleine Haus regnen, bis das Feuer größtenteils erloschen war.

„Draco!", flüsterte sie panisch: „Geht es dir gut?"

„Granger!", erwiderte der ungläubig: „Was tust du hier? Hab ich dir nicht gesagt …"

Sie legte ihm eine Hand über den Mund, um Hagrid nicht auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen. Der große Wildhüter war auf der anderen Seite damit beschäftigt, die letzten Schwelbrände in seinem Garten zu bekämpfen. Leise flüsterte sie: „Ich weiß. Und du hattest Recht. Du hattest immer Recht. Snape … ist ein Todesser."

Ihr Blick wanderte hinüber zu Harry, der in ein Duell mit Snape verwickelt war. Sie sollte ihm helfen, das wusste sie, also machte sie es kurz: „Draco. Hör mir zu. Nichts hiervon ist deine Schuld, okay? Und was auch immer geschieht, ich liebe dich. Vergiss das nicht."

Rasch schickte sie einen Stupor in Richtung Snape, um ihn für einen Moment von Harry abzulenken. Draco wiederum starrte sie einfach nur weiter ungläubig an: „Granger, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Dumbledore ist tot! Und es ist meine Schuld!"

Entschlossen legte sie ihm beide Hände auf die Wangen: „Nein! Du hattest keine Wahl und das weißt du. Du hast ihn nicht getötet, sondern Snape. Ohne Snape wäre er vielleicht noch am Leben! Und dass Snape da war, war meine Schuld. Ich habe ihn alarmiert!"

Dracos Augen wurden groß: „Du … aber ich hab dir doch gesagt …"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, während erneut Tränen hervorbrachen: „Und ich habe nicht zugehört. Was heute passiert ist, ist nicht deine Schuld. Du darfst dir das nicht einreden, egal, was die anderen sagen!"

Mit einer verzweifelten Geste schlang Draco beide Arme um sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Du-weißt-schon-wer wird jetzt öffentlich auftreten. Kein Muggelgeborener wird mehr sicher sein. Und alles ist meine Schuld."

Mit halbem Ohr hörte Hermine, wie Harry Snape einen Sectumsempra entgegen schleuderte. Je länger das Duell ging, umso offensichtlicher wurde für Hermine, dass Snape nicht vorhatte, Harry zu töten. Gab es Befehle von Voldemort, dass niemand außer ihm das durfte? Was auch immer dahinter steckte, sie hatte keine Zeit, lange mit Draco zu reden. Wenn Snape Harry gefangen nehmen wollte, wäre das genauso schlimm wie sein Tod.

„Ich muss Harry helfen", wisperte sie zu Draco: „Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Snape ihm etwas tut."

Ein Schluchzen kam von Draco: „Hermine … ich … bei Merlin, was ist, wenn wir uns nie wiedersehen? Ich weiß nicht, was jetzt passiert, aber … Merlin, ich kann das nicht ohne dich."

Verzweifelt zog Hermine ihn in einen Kuss. Sie verstand absolut, was Draco meinte. Wenn Voldemort jetzt das Ministerium übernahm, würde er auch die Schule übernehmen und dann konnte sie nächstes Jahr nicht zurückkehren. Und wenn er die Schule nicht übernahm, wäre Draco mehr als unwillkommen. Was auch immer die Zukunft brachte, es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie einander so schnell wiedersehen würden. Und das brach ihr das Herz. Sie brauchte Draco, genauso, wie er sie brauchte. Sie wünschte, sie könnte einfach mit ihm durchbrennen. Nach Frankreich auswandern und warten, bis alles vorbei war.

„Wir schaffen das", flüsterte sie entschlossen: „Denk an mich und daran, dass ich dich liebe. Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, komme ich zurück zu dir. Versprochen. Aber damit der Krieg endet, muss ich an Harrys Seite bleiben."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine, es tut beinahe weh, so sehr liebe ich dich."

Sanft löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung. Sie würde alles darum geben, noch länger bei ihm zu bleiben, doch jede Sekunde, die sie verstreichen ließ, war ein Risiko für Harry.

„Töte mich, wenn du dich traust, du mieser Feigling!"

Stöhnend rollte Hermine mit den Augen. Warum musste Harry seine Gegner immer provozieren. Sie warf Draco einen letzten Blick zu, dann rannte sie zum Ort des Duells.

„Nenn mich nicht Feigling!", brüllte im selben Moment Snape mit so viel Wut in der Stimme, dass Hermine überrascht stehen blieb.

Vor ihren Augen wurde Harry durch die Luft geschleudert, während Snape eine hektische Geste zu Draco machte und gemeinsam mit ihm durch das Tor der Ländereien verschwand. Angsterfüllt lief sie zu Harry.

„Hermine", stöhnte er schmerzerfüllt, „Ist er weg? Ist er entkommen?"

Weinend beugte sie sich über ihn, um ihm aufzuhelfen: „Ja, Snape ist weg. Und alle anderen Todesser auch. Malfoy auch."

„Ich hab's immer gesagt. Hermine, ich hab es immer gesagt. Aber Dumbledore wollte nicht hören. Er war so blind. Merlin, wie kann jemand wie er so blind sein?"

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich. Es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte. Für niemanden war der Verlust von Dumbledore schlimmer als für Harry. Nach Sirius war der Schulleiter am nächsten an einer Vaterfigur für ihn dran gewesen, und nun hatte er auch ihn verloren.

„Wo wart ihr?", fragte sie, um Harry von seiner Trauer und Wut abzulenken.

Er zog ein Medaillon hervor: „Haben ein Horkrux gefunden. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie man es zerstört."

Hermine nahm ihm das Medaillon ab und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach dem Mechanismus, der den Deckel aufspringen ließ. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sich ein Zettel darin befand. Mit gerunzelter Stirn zog sie ihn hervor und las.

Eisige Kälte ergriff von ihr Besitz.

„Harry", flüsterte sie fassungslos, „das ist kein Horkrux."

„Was?", fauchte er und riss ihr den Zettel aus der Hand. Sein Blick flog über die Zeilen und mit jedem Wort wurde er bleicher.

„Fuck!", schrie er, nachdem er zu Ende gelesen hatte, und schleuderte das Medaillon von sich: „Dafür ist Dumbledore gestorben! Für wertlosen Schrott! Wenn er nicht so geschwächt gewesen wäre, dann …"

Er brach ab, von Schluchzen und Keuchen geschüttelt. Hilflos schmiegte Hermine sich an ihn, während sie zu begreifen versuchte. Irgendjemand hatte dieses spezielle Horkrux vor ihnen gefunden und ausgetauscht. Wo war es jetzt? War es dem mysteriösen R.A.B. gelungen, es zu zerstören? Hatten sie überhaupt eine Chance, das jemals herauszufinden?

oOoOoOo

Die nächsten Tage erlebte Hermine wie in Trance. Dass Fleur Bill trotz seines verunstalteten Gesichts noch heiraten wollte. Dass Tonks in Remus Lupin verliebt war. Dass Harry seine Beziehung zu Ginny beendete. Selbst das Begräbnis von Dumbledore ging an ihr vorbei, als würde sie einen Film sehen. Es gelang ihr einfach nicht, zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu finden. Sie hatte plötzlich so viele schreckliche Geheimnisse vor ihren besten Freunden, dass sie sich wie aus der Welt genommen fühlte.

Welches Recht hatte sie, mit Harry und Ron über die Horkrux-Jagd zu sprechen? Welches Recht hatte sie, bei der Beerdigung von Dumbledore anwesend zu sein?

Und jeden Tag vermisste sie Draco. Harry hatte ihr gegenüber angedeutet, dass er seine Meinung geändert hatte. Dass er gesehen hatte, wie Draco Dumbledore nicht töten konnte, wie er offensichtlich Angst hatte. Dass er sogar sowas wie Mitleid mit ihm hatte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er jetzt von Todessern umgeben war, die ihn zu sonst was zwingen könnten. Das hatte ihre Angst nur verstärkt.

Um sich selbst abzulenken, stürzte sie sich in Arbeit. Während der letzten Tage in Hogwarts war sie beinahe rund um die Uhr in der Bibliothek, um so viele Bücher wie möglich durchzuarbeiten. Sie wusste nicht, wonach sie suchte, nur, dass sie nichts übersehen wollte. Sie erstellte eine immer länger werdende Liste von Büchern, die nützliche Zaubersprüche oder Informationen über historische Ereignisse enthielten. Alles, was auch nur im Entferntesten hilfreich aussah, wanderte auf die Liste. Es gab ihr das Gefühl, produktiv zu sein, es lenkte sie ab.

Harry hatte angedeutet, dass er nach dem Sommer definitiv nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde. Er würde sich auf die Suche nach Horkruxen machen. Und sie würde ihm folgen. Sie würde ihm überall hin folgen, egal, wie widrig die Umstände waren. Sie hatte das Blut Dumbledores an ihren Fingern kleben. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Harry etwas zustoßen würde. Egal, wie sehr sie sich wünschte, bei Draco zu sein, sie musste ihre Gefühle zurückstellen.

Harry hatte Priorität.


	20. In Gedanken bei dir

_Lieber Draco,_

 _ich weiß, dass du diese Zeilen niemals lesen wirst, aber ich kann mir nicht helfen. Ich vermisse dich unendlich und ich kann mit dem Gefühl der Schuld einfach nicht mehr leben, ohne mich irgendjemandem anzuvertrauen._

 _Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir ergangen ist nach deiner gemeinsamen Flucht mit Snape. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, dass du jetzt bei denen Eltern in eurer Villa bist, vermutlich umgeben von anderen Todessern. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob du noch am Leben bist oder ob Voldemort dich doch getötet hat, weil nicht du, sondern Snape Professor Dumbledore umgebracht hat. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr diese Unwissenheit mir zu schaffen macht. Und weil die Aussicht, dass du vielleicht tot bist, einfach so unerträglich ist, überzeuge ich mich jeden Tag aufs Neue, dass du noch lebst._

 _Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen. Ich habe Snape vertraut, weil Dumbledore ihm vertraut hat, doch wir wurden alle betrogen. Die Vorstellung, dass Dumbledore noch leben könnte, wenn ich nicht so furchtbar dumm und naiv gewesen wäre … ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie ich mich deswegen fühle._

 _Harry leidet von uns allen am meisten. Er hat nicht nur Sirius Black, seinen Patenonkel, verloren, sondern auch den einen Menschen, der für ihn am ehesten wie ein Vater gewesen ist. Ich weiß, du hasst ihn, aber dieser bescheuerten Prophezeiung nach ist er derjenige, der das alles hier beenden wird. Er ist der Auserwählte. Ich werde nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, sondern mit ihm und Ron untertauchen, um zu beenden, was er angefangen hat. Ich muss an seiner Seite bleiben, um irgendwie wiedergutzumachen, was ich angerichtet habe. Vielleicht, wenn wir am Ende alle wieder beisammen sind und Voldemort endgültig besiegt ist, vielleicht kann ich mich dann ein bisschen weniger schuldig fühlen._

 _Diese Woche gehe ich auf eine Hochzeit. Meine erste Zaubererhochzeit. Ich sollte gespannt sein und mich freuen, aber ich kann einfach nicht. Niemand hier kann mich verstehen, weil ich niemandem meine Geheimnisse erzählen kann. Du bist der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der mich wirklich kennt und versteht, und ich darf dich nicht sehen, nicht mit dir reden, ich kann dir nicht einmal wirklich schreiben._

 _Es ist jetzt über ein Jahr her, dass wir uns vor dem Quidditch-Stadion geküsst haben. Damals dachte ich, dass das für immer unser Geheimnis bleiben wird und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht zu einer Verbesserung der Verhältnisse führen kann. Damals war die Welt noch so viel einfacher. Wer hätte das gedacht? Wer hätte damals gedacht, dass ein harmloser Kuss dazu führt, dass ich mich in dich verliebe?_

 _Ich liebe dich._

 _Ich liebe dich._

 _Merlin, ich kann gar nicht aufhören, diese Worte zu denken. Und wann immer ich sie denke, fange ich an zu weinen, ist das nicht lächerlich? Es sollte mich glücklich machen, verliebt zu sein, aber … all das, was um uns herum passiert … es wäre einfacher, wenn ich nicht so heftig für dich fühlen würde._

 _Ich rede wirres Zeug, tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkomme, dass ich am Sturz von Voldemort arbeite, und dass ich nicht aufhören werde, dich zu lieben. Ich werde auch nicht aufhören, dir zu schreiben, auch wenn ich diese Briefe niemals abschicken kann. Sie geben mir das Gefühl, näher bei dir zu sein._

 _Wir werden uns wiedersehen, ich glaube fest daran._

 _Deine Hermine_

* * *

 ** _Hey ihr Lieben,_**

 ** _damit endet der dritte Teil meiner "Für immer ihr Geheimnis" Reihe. Wie einige von euch wissen, wird es einen vierten Teil geben. Leider habe ich im Moment sehr viel zu tun, weswegen ich den vierten Teil nicht vor März anfangen kann. Seid bitte nicht zu enttäuscht._**

 ** _Für alle, die sich dafür interessieren, was mich vom Fanfiction-Schreiben ablenkt: Im November habe ich an einem Manuskript gearbeitet, welches ich nächstes Jahr an Verlage schicken möchte. Mein Manuskript vom Vorjahr hat rund zwanzig Absagen erhalten, aber ich gebe nicht auf. Ich werde im Dezember und Januar, wenn alles gut geht, einen Romantasy-Roman (Fantasy/Romance Jugendbuch) anfangen, welchen ich auf Sweek veröffentliche, um an einem Wettbewerb dort teilzunehmen. Falls ihr Lust habt, mich auf meinem Weg zu einer Verlagsveröffentlichung zu unterstützen, wäre ich euch zu unendlicher Dankbarkeit verpflichtet, wenn ihr euch auf Sweek anmeldet und meinen Geschichten / mir dort folgt (ich heiße dort Thoronris und habe meine Dramione-Fanfictions veröffentlicht)._**

 ** _Ich hoffe, ich sehe euch spätestens nächstes Jahr zum Start des vierten Teils wieder!_**


End file.
